Einstein
by Sharpsnout
Summary: Dan a former member of the Brotherhood is now a member of the Xmen, but his past, which he cannot remeber is coming back to haunt him. It will take his new friends the Xmen to save him from the past repeating itself. Chapter 24 up! PLEASE READREVIEW!
1. A Rude Awakining

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men not at all, wish I did, but sadly I don't. *Groans* Anyway I do own Dan/Einstein, he's mine! And his Computer absorbing power is my idea.

*********************************************************

"Dan, Dan wake up the X-geeks are attackin us! We need you get up!"

Dan's eyes popped open quickly he jumped off the couch and landed hard on the floor running as he went. Suddenly hysterical laughter told Dan what was really going on.

"TOAD!" He shouted and looked around hurriedly. "Where are you?"

"BOO!" Someone shouted from behind Dan causing him to jump. Swinging his small fists around Dan managed to do what many couldn't; he nailed Toad right in the face. Dan lowered his fists as he watched Toad sit dazed on the floor "Aw Dan it was just a joke whatja hafta hit me for?" Toad asked.

"I've warned you don't scare me," Dan said pulling Toad up to his feet.

"What's the matter little Danny Boy a little scared that the big bad X-men are gonna come-"

"Leave him alone fly boy" called a voice from the doorway. It was Lance.

"Wasn't doin nothin" Toad said innocently 

"Yea and Brutus didn't betray Caesar" Dan mumbled under his breath.

Lance grinned at him and shook his head.

"We're leavin in 5 minutes with or without you, Toad" Lance said 

"Yea, Yea, yea" Toad said hopping out of Dan's small room.

"Wish I could come with you guys" Dan complained 

"Dan, its school man, there's nothing there except picking on the X-geeks and driving Mystique nuts," Lance pointed out.

"That sounds fun" Dan said, "Anything is better then just sitting here by myself staring at the walls. Do you wanna know how many cracks there are in the kitchen alone?" Dan sat down on his couch, which had been made into a bed. "Why won't Mystique let me go too school?"

Lance shrugged 

"Don't know, maybe cause you're already smarter then anyone, maybe she figures you don't need any more school."

"Lanceletsgo!" Pietro shouted from downstairs. Dan and Lance exchanged a look and Dan shrugged.

"Come on midge lets see if we can beat Blob to the kitchen" Lance said 

Dan grinned and nodded. 

Inside the kitchen of the Bayville Boarding House the cupboards where completely empty not that Dan was surprised. A few minutes later after grumbling about the lack of food, Pietro, Blob, and Toad headed out the door Rouge the only girl had left before they all had woke up. Lance waited a few seconds though.

"Dan your not still getting those headaches are you?" he asked pulling Dan off to the side. 

Dan shook his head

"Nope they've stopped completely," he said, "you didn't tell Mystique did you?"

"No, well I see ya later, stay outta trouble got it?"

Dan nodded

"What's the worst I'm gonna do, blow up the place?" Lance grinned and ruffled Dan's black hair "Hey don't mess with the hair."


	2. A new power

Disclaimer: same as before, only own Dan and the idea behind his powers  
  
After Lance left Dan looked around the now completely empty kitchen.  
  
"Now what" he grumbled.  
  
The first thing that crept into Dan's mind was to get back at Toad for waking him up and scaring him. So Dan sat on the kitchen counter and with a notebook began writing down a list of ideas. Then it hit Dan.  
  
"That's it, that old broken TV downstairs if I can use my power to fix it, then I can reprogram it scare the slim outta Toad!" Dan shouted happily.  
  
The idea he had racing through his mind like a dirt bike began playing in his mind. Dan would use his power to transfer Barney from the real TV to the broken one reprogramming it would be simple. All Dan would have to do is make sure it was on every channel no matter which one Toad flipped to. Toad would find the TV in his room and turn it on. Then he'd start to freak when he can't get Barney off the screen.  
  
Then when he tries to unplug it he'll find out it still on even unplugged! Dan thought grinning widely. He ran through the house to the basement door. And began the slow creepy descent into the darken basement. Dan reached to turn the light on when a sharp pain ripped through his head. He clutched his head in agony and let go of the already designating railing, which broke easily when Dan fell into it. He tumbled down the wooden stairs and hit the cement floor with a sickening *thud.*  
  
It took Dan a few minutes to realize what had happened exactly. He rubbed the top of his head with one hand and cradled the other against his chest. Slowly he stood up; ignoring his mind telling him something was wrong. Seconds later Dan would be wishing he had listened. It all happened so fast Dan didn't even get a chance to yell out in shock The moment he opened his eyes a bright red beam shot from them, luckily Dan had been looking at the floor when he opened them. But the force of the blast was enough to send Dan sailing into a wall thereby knocking him unconscious again.  
  
"Miss Darkholme, er Mystique, found you a new member of the Brother Hood."  
  
Dan looked up at the women standing in front of him, hands on her hips, she glared down at him examining him with her eyes. She had blue colored skin and piercing yellow eyes.  
  
"Have you Mr. Alvers well, well, seems you do have a purpose, somewhat" Mystique said, "He's a mutant I gather?"  
  
"No he's just some random kid I picked up on the street. Ya know figure why not decorate the place with random little kids, a few here in the foyer then a few in the basement-"  
  
Dan grinned, Lance was nice and he was cool. They wouldn't have met if Lance hadn't seen Dan use his power when he was trying to "borrow" some of the food from the outside counter at the Bayville Super Market. Mystique however didn't seem entertained.  
  
"I get the idea Mr. Alvers." She looked at him with that glare "name?"  
  
"Dan, Dan Tomas"  
  
Mystique's face seemed to perk when he said his name.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"11"  
  
Her perk seemed to vanish almost immediately  
  
"Remember Mr. Alvers I'm not a babysitter."  
  
"Ms Darkholme, trust me, you don't want to throw this opportunity away, you've got too see the kids powers" Lance said putting an arm on Dan's small shoulders.  
  
Mystique crossed her arms expectantly  
  
"Very well"  
  
Lance nodded to Dan.  
  
"Just do what you did a little while ago."  
  
"Kay" Dan said. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. His eyes fell upon a chair in the foyer. Concentrating on the chair, Dan lifted his hand and as his hand raised so did the chair. He levitated the chair over to Mystique he set the chair down right in front of her.  
  
"So he's telekinetic, so is one of the X-men" Mystique said monotone.  
  
Dan felt a wave of panic. Lance had told him that if he became a member of the Brotherhood he'd have a home and never have to go back to a foster home. If this Mystique lady who Dan thought was the leader, didn't think he'd be beneficial to the Brotherhood she'd kick him out.  
  
"Wait I can do more, that's just one of them I have two others." Dan said hurriedly.  
  
Mystique seemed interesting in this fact.  
  
"Fine" she said.  
  
"Um I need a computer or something technical."  
  
"For what purpose" Mystique asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well er my other power kinda revolves around technology. If I touch something such as a computer and concentrate I can absorb its data from it and store it in my brain. I can also fix anything technical with my power and er well I can also destroy it."  
  
Mystique began smiling, though it was evilly Dan was very relieved to see her smile.  
  
"Very nice work Mr. Alvers, I do believe we have found a new and valuable member of the Brotherhood." She turned to Dan "welcome to the Brotherhood Mr. Tomas, welcome."  
  
The sound of someone entering his room awoke Dan from the dream he was having. He remembered joining the Brotherhood very well and he was proud to be a member. But Dan was afraid that the person coming in was Mystique, coming to yell at him about the damage he had done to the basement. Remembering what had happened when he had opened his eyes the last time Dan kept them closed.  
  
"Dan, you awake kid?"  
  
Dan felt a sigh of relief escape him it was Lance.  
  
"Lance, man am I glad its you, I thought it was Mystique." Dan paused for a moment "it is you right? Not her pretending to be you?"  
  
"No it's me all right. Um Dan we've got a question for you." Lance said  
  
"Er ya?"  
  
"Did you somehow over extend your power and knock yourself out cold. Because when we got home this afternoon, that's exactly where we found you, out cold on the basement floor, and not far from you was a very large, Blob size whole." Dan shook his head and lowered it. "Dan what happened?"  
  
"I think we might need some help," Dan told him. Dan launched into the story telling Lance everything that had happened after they had left for school that morning. Lance didn't say a word until Dan finished.  
  
"Kid I really hate to do this, but I don't know what else to do." He said.  
  
"What? What are we going to do?" Dan asked.  
  
"I think I know someone who might be able to help us, but you've got to trust me. I don't wanna go there as much as you do."  
  
Dan felt Lance tie a piece of cloth or something around his eyes.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dan asked, but Lance didn't answer.  
  
Dan didn't know where Lance was taking him, even when he heard Lance ringing a buzzer.  
  
"What are you doing here Alvers?" a guys voice called, Dan tightened his grip on Lance's vest.  
  
"Listen Summers, I need to speak to your Professor guy. He's the only one who can help my friend here." Lance said. Summers? Not the same Summers from the X-men? Dan thought  
  
"Right Alvers!" said Summers voice.  
  
"Scott that's enough. Lance, what can I help you with?" an older man's voice said.  
  
"We need your help but I aint sayin anything in front them."  
  
"Of course, follow me to my study we can talk there."  
  
Still hanging on to Lance Dan followed his lead. The outside atmosphere vanished and Dan was positive they where inside a house. But the question was whose house. Dan heard a door close behind him and he jumped closer to Lance.  
  
"Please have a seat." The older man said.  
  
Dan felt Lance direct him to a chair and sit him in it.  
  
"Don't worry kid I'm right here" Lance said  
  
"Lance where the heck are we?" Dan asked.  
  
"Er well I knew Mystique wasn't the best person to handle something like this. And I figured well don't worry, this Professor guy he'll help you."  
  
"Am I gonna be able to see again?"  
  
"That's what this Professor's gonna help us with."  
  
"Well Mr. Alvers, now what can I do for you?" the man said.  
  
"My friend here, his powers are growing, and well he kind of developed a new one this morning."  
  
"A new one?" the man repeated. "What exactly do you mean a new one?"  
  
"I have 3 powers sir, well 4 countin this new one."  
  
"4 powers? Amazing"  
  
"Listen, can you help him, he's only a kid and he can't open his eyes without firin these red lasers out of his eyes. It put a very large pit into our basement floor."  
  
"Red blasts did you say?"  
  
Dan nodded  
  
"I've been getting these intense headaches for weeks now, and they stopped a few days ago, but this morning they came back twice as strong. I fell down the stairs and when I woke up all I saw was this red haze and whoosh these beams or whatever shot outta my eyes and sent me flyin into the wall." Dan said his head down.  
  
"These headaches you mentioned I have some questions about them." The man said.  
  
"Er yea?"  
  
"Can you describe what they are like, say where in your head you feel the pain the most?"  
  
Dan thought for a minute.  
  
"Right behind my eyes sir, they feel like sharp piercing pain right behind my eyes."  
  
"And are you feeling any of that pain right now?"  
  
"No" Dan's mind began turning "in fact I haven't felt had any pain behind my eyes since this morning."  
  
"So Professor what's wrong with him?" Lance asked.  
  
"Mr. Alvers your friend here I believe may have the ability to produce optic blasts from his eyes. Have you tried to keep your eyes open and control the blasts?"  
  
Sensing he was talking to him, Dan shook his head.  
  
"Well then why don't we try it right now."  
  
"This aint gonna hurt him right?" Lance asked and Dan felt his hand on his shoulder protectively.  
  
"No I promise." The man said.  
  
Lance seemed satisfied somewhat Dan was sure he wasn't trusting this professor guys all that much cause he didn't let go of Dan's shouter.  
  
"Now Mr. Alvers if you would face your friend toward the wall over there, its steel reinforced so he shouldn't be able to penetrate it."  
  
Dan felt Lance face him in one particular direction.  
  
"If you would remove the blindfold, that's right. That was very good thinking Mr. Alvers. Son if you can make sure your eyes are closed until I tell you its all right to open them. Thank you very much."  
  
Lance still kept a hand tight on Dan's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry kid I'm right behind you." He said and Dan nodded  
  
"Now, you may open them, and see if you can concentrate on keeping the blasts in."  
  
Taking a deep breath Dan did as he was told. He opened his eyes. The red haze was there and suddenly the beam shot out at the wall, Dan tried to concentrate on keeping it in but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. The force shot Dan sailing back, luckily he was able to shut his eyes quickly and Lance was right behind him to prevent him from sailing across the room. Lance retied the blindfold and carried Dan over to a chair.  
  
"Am I gonna have to be blind the rest of my life?" Dan asked his voice shaking. Losing his sight would be like killing him right then and there. He needed to be able to see. All of his dreams all of his hopes for his future they required sight.  
  
"No, in fact you're in luck. With special glasses you will be able to see without the beams firing."  
  
"Mean I gotta wear glasses?" Dan groaned  
  
"Trust me you will appreciate these when you will be able to see as you did before all this."  
  
Dan sighed  
  
"Kay then" he said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A little while later, Dan was able to open his eyes and through the ruby quartz glasses the man had put on him finally see where Lance had brought him. The bald man in the wheelchair told Dan all he needed to know.  
  
"Lance are you nuts or somethin, if Mystique finds out we came to the X-men for help, she's gonna kill us!"  
  
"Can you see?" Lance asked  
  
Dan nodded  
  
"Then all the yellin she's gonna do is worth it."  
  
Professor Xavier looked at Dan expectantly  
  
"Well thanks a whole lot, Professor." Lance said standing up, Dan followed in suit. "We'll be seein ya."  
  
"Mr. Alvers before you go, I was hoping I could have a few minutes alone with your friend here, just for a few moments then you both may go."  
  
Lance looked at Xavier like he was nuts and Dan agreed. Then suddenly Lance's expression changed.  
  
"Ya sure" he said and with that left the room.  
  
"Lance!" Dan yelled after him. He glared at the door where his friend had gone. What had changed Lance's mind?  
  
"Its Dan correct?" Xavier's voice turned him back.  
  
Dan nodded  
  
"Yea"  
  
"How long have you been with the Brotherhood Dan?"  
  
"Er bout a year, I guess."  
  
"When did you first discover your mutant abilities?"  
  
Dan thought for a moment  
  
"I guess when I was little. I could move small things just by concentrating on them. The older I got the stronger it became. Then about I'd say er 2 years ago, I er stumbled onto my other power."  
  
"Which other power would this be?"  
  
"The ability to scan technology stuff."  
  
Xavier folded his hands on the desk.  
  
"As you might be aware, from what your Brotherhood friends may have told you. Here at the Institute we offer special training for your abilities. You can learn to control your powers and use them to benefit man kind."  
  
"Why would I wanna help man kind, after everything I've had too go through cause of them. No thanks Professor."  
  
"Not all of man kind is out to hurt you" Dan snorted. "I'm giving you the chance to not only learn to control your powers. But to have somewhat of regular childhood."  
  
"Can you help me be normal?" Dan asked sarcastically  
  
"After everything you've seen young man when it comes to what is 'normal' would you really want to be?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"How about I make you an offer. You give the Institute a trial period, one week"  
  
"24 hours" Dan bargained  
  
"5 days"  
  
"48 hours and that's as long as I go."  
  
The professor smiled.  
  
"Very well 48 hours. If you find what you're looking for here as an X- man then your welcome to stay as long as you wish."  
  
"And if I don't? Find whatever it is I'm tryin 2 find?"  
  
"Then you are free to return to the Brotherhood. Just give me the 48 hours to show you what the X-men are like. What we are."  
  
Xavier held out his hand. After a moment hesitation Dan leaned forward and shook it. 


	3. Dan meet the Xmen

"OK, explain to me one more time why you're doing this?" Lance asked as they walked down the road back the Boarding house.  
  
Dan sighed  
  
"The professor told me, that I could get training. Actually training on how to use my powers. Lance my dad did good things to try to make things better for both Mutants and non-mutants if giving the X-men a shot will help me do just what my dad did then I'll do it." Dan paused as they walked inside the empty house. "Are you mad at me?" he asked looking up at Lance.  
  
"No." Lance said "Mystique's gonna blow a gasket though" Dan groaned he had forgotten all about Mystique. "But don't forget you can always come back. She never check up on us here, cause she does it at school, and you we just tell her that your still alive. She'll never know, I mean 48 hours, that's what 3 days?"  
  
Dan grinned and nodded.  
  
"close enough 2 days" He ran upstairs and came back down a few moments later, dragging a large suitcase and his backpack. Lance picked up the suitcase and they silently walked to where a car was waiting. Sitting inside was Professor Xavier and another guy who reminded Dan of a wild animal. The gruff looking guy stepped out of the driver side, and took the suitcase from Lance and put it in the trunk of the car.  
  
"Lance you sure this is the right decision?" Dan asked, he'd been so sure of himself before now he was feeling scared, what was he doing, he was about to leave the Brotherhood, his only home, his only family.  
  
"I don't mean to sound sappy or nothing but what's your heart tellin ya?" Lance asked.  
  
"To go, but I don't wanna leave the Brotherhood, its my home, you guys are my family."  
  
"Hey once a brother of the Brotherhood?"  
  
Dan grinned  
  
"Always a Brother" he said slapping five with Lance.  
  
"Ready Dan?" Xavier asked  
  
Dan nodded  
  
"ya" he turned to Lance "see ya" and with that Dan walked over to the car and got in. He watched out the window waving bye to Lance as he got smaller and smaller. When Dan could no longer see the House he turned around and leaned into the seat.  
  
"Dan this is Logan, also called Wolverine. He's one of the teachers at the Institute."  
  
"I thought that the X-men went to school in Bayville?" Dan asked,  
  
"They do, Logan is much like an mentor or an advisor." Xavier turned to look at Dan. "Now I've taken the liberty to enroll you at Bayville Junior High, I was surprised to see that you are not currently attending school."  
  
"Er Mystique never put me in school though she never explained why either." Dan grinned a little "so you mean I'm gonna go back to school?" Xavier smiled  
  
"Correct"  
  
Maybe this wont be so bad Dan thought he leaned into the seat and sighed maaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
The car pulled through a gate and Dan sat up looking around. The mansion was huge; it was twice the size maybe even more then the Boarding House.  
  
"Wow is this a hotel or something?" Dan asked. He had only been in Xavier's office so he hadn't really gotten a good look at the house.  
  
"Its a house Squirt" Logan said.  
  
Dan looked at him. Squirt?! He thought.  
  
When they came to a stop Dan grabbed his bags and followed Xavier as Logan drove off down the driveway towards a garage. Inside Dan stared around the foyer. It was like the lobby of a hotel. As Dan was looking around a young woman, about 17 with red hair approached them. Dan gulped.  
  
"Ah Jean thank you for coming down so quickly. I'd like for you to meet our newest member. Daniel Tomas, Dan this is Jean Grey."  
  
"Hi" Jean said sticking out her hand.  
  
"'Lo" Dan said quietly he shook her hand quickly. His old familiar shyness was returning. It was something he hadn't felt since he was younger.  
  
"I need to go make the necessary arrangements such as your enrollment. Jean if you could show Dan around the mansion. And explain some issues to him"  
  
"Ok Professor."  
  
"And Jean, if you run into Kurt on your travel. Introduce him to Dan; he already knows that him and Dan will be sharing a room."  
  
The Professor turned to Dan.  
  
"Well Dan I will see you at dinner." And with that the Professor left.  
  
Dan looked around again and sighed.  
  
"Ok then come on, I give you the grand tour." Jean said smiling. Dan followed her down a hall and through a door. "Here's the kitchen if you couldn't have already guessed" Dan looked around it was stocked full of food. Dan felt his stomach growling at the thought of real food. "You hungry or anything, there's plenty here to eat."  
  
Dan thought for a second. He was hungry but didn't want to be rude.  
  
"May I have a drink please?" he asked.  
  
Jean smiled  
  
"Sure you can, you don't have to ask. What do you like?"  
  
Dan thought something he hadn't had in a long while.  
  
"Can I have a glass of milk?"  
  
Jean smiled again and nodded. She raised her hand and the door to the fridge opened, Dan stared in amazement as Jean poured him a glass of milk, not once touching the glass nor the milk carton. The glass floated into Dan's hands.  
  
"Th-th-thank you" he stumbled. He looked up at her "you can do that too?"  
  
Jean nodded  
  
"You too?" she asked  
  
"Yea, its one of my powers." He put the glass down on the counter and looked around the large kitchen. He pointed to a bowl of fruit sitting on the table. Concentrating he lifted an apple up and floated it to Jean.  
  
After he finished his milk, they continued on the tour. After the dinning room, the library, and the rest of the downstairs. Jean brought him up the large staircase in the foyer.  
  
"I heard you mention that TK is just one of your powers, what are the others?" Jean asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Er well I can kinda manipulate computers and stuff like that. You know download data and information from it into my brain. But I can also fix them or terminate them."  
  
"And you have optic blasts" Jean said  
  
Dan frowned  
  
"Unfortunately. But how'd you know?"  
  
"Your not the only one with that gift here. Scott's got that power too."  
  
"Mean I aint the only one?" Dan asked a sigh of relief escaping him.  
  
Jean smiled  
  
"You'll meet Scott at dinner, if we don't run into him. But I think he's in the hanger working on the Black Bird"  
  
"You guys got a pet bird?" Dan asked.  
  
Jean smiled and laughed a little,  
  
"The Black Bird is what we call our Jet"  
  
"You guys got a jet?!" Dan exclaimed, "That's even better then a bird. Sheesh the closest thing we had too a jet was Blob. Or maybe even Pietro cause I'll bet he could outrun a jet."  
  
They stopped in front of a closed door.  
  
"This is your room. I just need to see if Kurt's in there." Jean said. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Ja?" called a voice from inside. Someone with a very thick German accent.  
  
"Is that Kurt?" Dan asked  
  
Jean nodded  
  
"Kurt's from Germany." Jean explained.  
  
The door opened to reveal a boy a little taller then Dan with black colored hair.  
  
"Jean was a surprise was can I do for you?" the boy asked grinning widely.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Kurt this is your new room buddy, Dan, Dan Tomas Kurt Wagner" she said stepping aside. Dan grinned shyly.  
  
"Hallo mein freund" Kurt said still grinning.  
  
"Er hi" Dan said.  
  
"Well Dan I've got homework to do, so I'll leave you too get settled." Jean said, she turned to Kurt "and Kurt could you give him a hand with his suitcase and unpacking?" and with that Jean walked off down the hall.  
  
"Aye, aye" Kurt said saluting. There was a sudden crack and Kurt was gone.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Dan looked around franticly.  
  
"Right here" Kurt's voice said he was back too where he had been, but now was carrying Dan's suitcase and backpack.  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"Easy mein freund" Kurt said there was the crack again and suddenly Kurt was out in the hall right next to Dan.  
  
Dan jumped.  
  
"Hey don't be afraid, it's just my power, pretty cool ja?"  
  
Dan nodded  
  
"Way cool." He followed Kurt into the room, inside were two beds, a closet, two bureaus, and a stereo system.  
  
"That's your bed right there," Kurt said pointing to one of the beds. There was a bedside table next to it. "Vhant help unpacking?"  
  
"Er ya I guess so, if you don't mind."  
  
"Its not problem, glad to help out a fellow X-men" Kurt said grinning.  
  
Unpacking didn't take that long. With Kurt's help it was all done in a few minutes. When they finished Dan sat down on his bed still holding his backpack.  
  
"You've got the same power as Scott right?" Kurt asked  
  
Dan nodded  
  
"That's one of 'em" he said and looked over at Kurt "how old are you?"  
  
"15" Kurt said "you?"  
  
"12"  
  
"That makes you the youngest here." Kurt said  
  
"Great"  
  
Kurt looked at his watch.  
  
"Wundabar its almost dinner time!" he exclaimed. "In 5-4-3-2-1!"  
  
There was a knock on the door and Jean's voice called  
  
"Dinner you two."  
  
Kurt looked at Dan and grinned  
  
"Told you."  
  
Dan sighed  
  
"All right!" he exclaimed  
  
"Hungry are you?" Kurt asked  
  
Dan nodded  
  
"Yea kinda" he started to walk to the door. But Kurt stopped him "what?"  
  
"That's not the Kurt vay to get to dinner"  
  
Dan looked at him questioningly  
  
"The Kurt way?"  
  
Kurt nodded he grabbed Dan's shoulder there was a crack and before Dan knew what was happening they where sitting side-by-side in the dinning room.  
  
"Elf will you watch where your porting" a gruff voice said.  
  
Dan leaned in front of Kurt and looked to his right, it was Logan. He looked over at Dan with a raised eyebrow and Dan ducked back into his seat. A bunch of people joined them at the table. There was the Professor, and Jean. There was a girl with brown hair, pink shirt and jeans. A boy with blonde hair and a white tee shirt, and a tall woman with white hair. And sitting right next to Jean was a boy who looked about 17 maybe 18 years old, with brown hair and red-lensed glasses just like his. That must be Scott Dan thought. The food began being passed around. Dan took a little bit of everything and contently began eating quietly. It had been a long time since he had, had a meal like this. The only time Dan looked up from his dinner was when he felt someone staring at him; he looked up and saw Scott watching him frowning. Dan stared back; he was getting the impression that Scott didn't like him too much. As everyone finished Xavier tapped his glass with a spoon.  
  
"Now as I'm sure you've all noticed, we have a new member of the team. Everyone this is Dan Tomas." He said smiling  
  
Dan felt his face go red. He waved a little  
  
"'Lo" he said quietly.  
  
Xavier smiled  
  
"Dan will be staying with us for a few days, until he decides whether he'd like to join the team."  
  
At that point Scott stood up  
  
"Professor isn't he a member of the Brotherhood?" he asked staring hard at Dan who could see the red lenses flashing.  
  
"Was Scott, was" Xavier said.  
  
"And how do we really know that once he's gotten a good look at everything here, he doesn't go running back to the Brotherhood?" Scott said, "Isn't one of his powers absorbing information off of computers? What if he uses that against us?"  
  
Dan's face went hot again only not from shyness this time.  
  
"Listen buddy, I aint the Brotherhood's spy or nothing. The only reason I came here was cause I didn't wanna hurt any one with these stupid laser beams or whatever they are that come outta my eyes." He said standing up  
  
"Brotherhood or not, everyone is welcome to join the team, we are all alike." Xavier said.  
  
Everyone was staring at Scott and Dan.  
  
"He's still a part of the Brotherhood, and we can't trust them, their all bad news." Scott said.  
  
"We aint!" Dan said loudly "Lance was right this aint worth it! I'm outta here." Dan threw his napkin down on the table and ran out of the room.  
  
Dan hoped he had taken the right turn to get back up to his room, but somehow he managed to get somewhere else. As he walked down a long hallway he saw a door at the end of it. He cautiously approached the door; a panel with numbers and the words open, lock, and close, on it was next to the door. Dan knew he really should get out of there, before the X-men tried to stop him, but Dan's curiosity greatly out weighed his anger. He pressed the open button and the door slide open.  
  
"WWWWWWWWOOOWWWWWWWW" Dan said staring around the large steel room he had entered. Dan stepped into the middle and looked around. He thought of his roller blades laying in his backpack and imagined himself skating around the room. "Wonder what they use this for." Dan said "maybe its all just one big skatin rink or somthin." As he walked around Dan failed to notice the blinking red light just above the door. Dan walked to the center of the room and sat down, still gazing in wide-eyed wonder. Suddenly a large robotic cannon shaped machine emerged from a trapdoor in the wall. Dan stared at it.  
  
"What the heck?" The answer came fast; Dan barley had time enough to dodge the laser that shot at him. He jumped into the air just as another laser missed his feet. Before Dan knew what was happening he had laser guns firing at him left and right, he barley had enough time to dodge them all. And some were coming just a little too close for comfort like the one that had just whizzed by his head. Dodging the cannons wasn't easy, but somehow Dan managed to. He lowered the glasses and managed to time perfectly the laser and his optic blast. He was able to deflect the cannon's fire so it hit the wall instead of him. It's a training room that's what it is Dan thought, he took a running start, falling to the floor, and he slid towards the wall just missing the cannon's fire. However Dan misjudged his timing and mistakenly slide into a wall, which had just rose from the floor.  
  
"Aw shoot!" Dan shouted he scrambled to his feet and made a break straight but before he could another wall rose up and he slammed into it. His glasses where thrown off, luckily Dan closed his eyes just as they fell off. Dan began feeling around trying to blindly find his way, his hand hit another wall and as he felt around Dan could feel the walls closing in on him. Suddenly Dan heard a crack and felt somebody grab his arm, there was another crack, and Dan could no longer sense being enclosed. He felt somebody slip his glasses onto his face, and when Dan opened his eyes he saw the Professor, Logan, the women with the long white hair and the rest of the X-men. Dan gulped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your training room thing. I didn't even mean to go in, I couldn't help it." He said quietly.  
  
"Dan we're not angry with you" Dan heard Scott snort. "On the contrary I am very impressed with the way you handled yourself down there, most impressive."  
  
"Ja man that vas vay cool," Kurt said grinning.  
  
Dan grinned shyly back.  
  
"As you already guessed Dan, that is a training room, we call it the danger room, you will become very familiar with the Danger Room and its operations." Xavier said. He turned too face the rest of the X-men. "Now I'm under the impression, that there is question of trust between all of you. Some of you are feeling that Dan is untrustworthy, do too his prior association with the Brotherhood." He looked at Dan "would you like to say anything Dan?"  
  
Dan felt his ears go red.  
  
"er no"  
  
"Nothing too defend yourself? I know you wont betray the X-men, but you need too convince your peers."  
  
"Ok, ok." Dan look at everyone "I may have been a part of the Brotherhood, but the only way I know you guys is what I heard from my friends. That's it, I didn't go to school, and I didn't really go anywhere outside of the Boardinghouse. The Brotherhood was like my family, but I'm willing to forget everything I was taught by the Brotherhood about the X- men. If you guys can just accept me. I thought that's what the X-men were all about? Learning to be accepted?"  
  
"It is" The women with the white hair said. She smiled at Dan.  
  
"Look there's one thing I learned with the Brotherhood that I aint gonna forget, something that I had forgotten the true meaning of when I was younger. What a family is and what friendship is all bout. If you guys cant trust me then fine be that way, just remember that I aint gonna betray you, I give my word as a person and as a friend. If you'll let me."  
  
The X-men nodded, well Scott was still looking at Dan and refused to nod.  
  
"Good now that that's settled. Dan I've been doing some thinking. Its unquestionable that your extremely intelligent not just do too your power."  
  
Dan nodded slowly what was the Professor getting at, did he think the same thing as Mystique that cause Dan was so smart that he didn't need any school, Dan wanted to go too school. It was something he really wanted to do.  
  
"I think that perhaps 6th grade, might be just a little too easy for you, so I believe you may be happier at Bayville High School, perhaps as a sophomore?"  
  
Dan looked over at Kurt, he was nodding excitedly, then Dan remembered Kurt was a sophomore.  
  
"Sure if you think its ok." Dan said.  
  
Xavier nodded.  
  
"I'll call the school in the morning and make the necessary arrangements, so you will attended Wednesday tomorrow you may stay at the Institute if you wish get familiar with it.  
  
"Vait too go mein freund! Maybe you'll be in some of my classes." Kurt said slapping Dan on the back.  
  
Dan smiled and yawned a little.  
  
"Tired?" Kurt asked  
  
"A little bit"  
  
"Young Dan has had a long and traumatic day, perhaps you should get some rest. You can explore the mansion in the morning." The women said.  
  
"Ororo's correct Dan, Kurt will you take him-" Xavier started to say, but before he could finish there was a crack and Dan and Kurt where gone. 


	4. A friendship is sealed

Disclaimer: er I own nothing 'cept Dan and his computer chip absorbing power thing. But besides that I have no ownership none once so ever I really wish I didn't hafta be reminded!!!

************************************************************************

Inside their room Dan fell back onto his bed.

"You know I may never get used to that." He lay back onto the pillow, but sat up again quickly. "What the heck?" Dan reached behind him, laying on the pillow was a visor with a clip attached to the back, the lenses looked just like the ones he had on his glasses. "Kurt? Do know what these are for?"

"Those must be your night visor" Kurt said he had one hand on his wrist with the watch on it.

"Night visor?" Dan asked

"You know instead of vearing those glasses of yours at night, keeps your eyes covered. Scott's got a pair too."

"Oh, I get it" Dan said, he closed his eyes tight and slipped his glasses off, laying them on the bed gently, he felt around for the visor, when his fingers brushed up against them, he put them on his face. But he couldn't tell if they where straight or not "er Kurt can you tell me if they're straight or not?"

"Ja, their gut" Kurt said

Dan's brain translated gut too mean good. That was another thing he was going to have too get used too, Kurt and his German terminology he was starting too get used too Kurt's accent now he just needed too work on the language.

"Thanks" He opened his eyes, it was just like the glasses everything was red but he could see.

"Er Dan how much did the Brotherhood tell you about the X-men?"

"Why?"

"Just vondering" Kurt said still grasping his watch

"Well Toad was the only one who said anything about you, you. He said you where a blue furred Demon guy. But that's Toad for you, he can be such a pain in the butt, and he's older then me. Yet I'm more mature, at least a little bit. That was one of the plus's too leaving the Boarding House no more Toad waking me up at 6 in the morning freaking me out."

"Um was vould you think if Toad vas right?"

"Bout what? The fact that he's a complete moron?" Dan said laughing.

Kurt laughed nervously 

"Nein, that er vell I'm not exactly how I appear right now?"

"Doesn't bother me any, I don't care how you look. Really. I mean I lived with Toad for a year nothing and I mean nothing can be worst then that smell. And the eating fly thing"

"You sure?"

"Kurt next too Lance you're the first real friend I've ever had, I wouldn't care if you had a tail, seriously it don't matter too me. As long as you don't eat flies."

"Ok then" Kurt pressed a button on his watch.

Dan looked up, Kurt was gone and in his place was a blue furred demon like creature, with pointy elf ears and a long prehensile tail. He had 3 fingers and 2 toes

"K-Ku-Kurt?" Dan stuttered. He crawled off the bed and slowly cautiously walked over to Kurt.

"Ja" his friend said sadly.

"Is that watch thing? It's a image inducers aint it?" Dan said.

Kurt nodded.

"COOL!" Dan said grinning.

Kurt stared at Dan in shock. As if he hadn't expected that kind of reaction from Dan, like he was expecting Dan too be terrified of him.

"Your not scared of me?" Kurt said.

"No way, I mean the eyes might freak me out if I was too meet you in a dark deserted alley at midnight on Halloween. And I was being chased by a real demon. But then I'd know it was you and I wouldn't care."

Kurt looked at him and began laughing.

"Besides that nope aint scared. I'm really impressed with that Image Inducer," He eyed it like a kid in a toy store wanting to press the buttons on every toy "any time that thing malfunctions or somthin be happy too repair it for you. As long as it has a memory chip thingy I can use my power to fix it. Its just gotta have some kinda computer chip"

Kurt grinned and nodded. Dan looked around.

"Er Kurt question, um where's the bathroom?"

Kurt signaled for him too follow. Down the hall he stopped in front of a door.

"Right here."

"Thanks" Dan said.

"I'll leave the door open so you can find the room."

Dan grinned.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Dan came out wearing an old tee shirt ⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪nt right through the door. Dan yelped and fell into the wall.

"Oh like sorry, didn't mean to like scare you or nothing." She said.

Dan took a deep breath and stood back up. 

"No you just er I wasn't expecting somebody to come through a door without opening it."

"I'm Kitty," she said smiling at him.

"Dan"

"Like knew that."

Dan grinned sheepishly.

"ooopss sorry"

"No problem, so what are you like doing standing out here anyways, you waiting in line for the bathroom?"

"Er no, I cant remember the way back too my room." He said his ears going bright red.

"Like no problem your sharing a room with Kurt aren't you?"

Dan nodded

"You like want to go left down that way" Kitty said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks, thanks a lot" He smiled "night."

"Night"

He found the door ajar just like Kurt had promised; he was sitting in his bed doing what appeared to be homework.

"Was took you so long?" he said grinning, "get lost?"

"Well er sorta, I met Kitty" he paused "and her power"

"She scared you didn't she, came out of a vall like a ghost?"

Dan nodded

"What are you doing?"

"Math homework" 

"Oh fun"

"Ja, it's a barrel of monkeys"

Dan crawled into the bed across from Kurt's.

"Kurt what's er high school like?" Dan asked staring at the ceiling.

"Vhy?"

"Just curious, I mean I haven't been too school in a long time, and I was just wondering"

"Not very different from regular school. Only don't be late cause Ms. Darkholm's already got me pegged for being late a few times." Dan laughed. "Don't vorry about anything, stick vith me Wednesday and I'll help you out."

"Thanks Kurt"

"No problem…." Kurt paused for a second "Squirt" he said laughing.

"Ok what is with that? Logan called me that earlier"

"Volverine enjoys making up nicknames for everyone. I've got 2, vatch out or he'll give you more then just Squirt."

"Like what?"

"Vell for instance, Jean is Red, Kitty is Half-pint, Evan is Porcupine, and I'm Elf and Squirrel. Scott is Slim and Shades I think. Usually he just calls Scott his favorite word. Bub,"

"And I'm Squirt, figures." Dan said.

"Speaking of names, was are you going to choose for your code name?" Kurt asked putting the book he had been working in on the table next to his bed.

"Code name?"

"Ja, code name. Example? I'm Nightcrawler."

"Nightcrawler?"

"Yup, ve all have code names, vell Jean hasn't chosen one yet."

"I don't know, what do they have to represent?"

"Anything, if you can't think of one the Professor might chose one for you"

"Squirt wouldn't be high on his list would it?"

Kurt laughed

"Nein, I mean how does that represent your powers?"

Dan shrugged 

"Beats me" he yawned. "Well night Kurt"

"Good night" Kurt switched off the lamp bedside his bed and Dan did the same. Soon the room was completely quiet and peaceful. But it was too quiet for Dan, who was used too loud noises in the middle of the night. Sounds like Fred changing positions 4 rooms down the hall and shaking the entire house, or Toad getting up and jumping down the hall making enough noise too bother the dead just for the point of bothering everyone. No noises like the ones he was used too made sleep impossible for Dan, even though he was so tired he could've fallen asleep on the floor, if there was at least some familiar noises. Even a car driving by would satisfy his tired brain, but there was none. The mansion creaked and groaned much like the boardinghouse did. But with no human noises it was freaking Dan out severely. Dan slipped out of bed and tip toed too the window. Opening it as quietly as he could Dan climbed out onto the small balcony and climbed onto the railing and sat down with his feet dangling. Normally he hated heights, but he was hoping by getting some fresh air he'd be able too sleep. Taking a deep breath Dan let the crisp air fill his lungs.

"Wonder what Lance and the others are doin?" he said aloud. 

A loud crash outside the door brought Dan attention back into reality. He cautiously swung his legs over and slid back onto the balcony and into the room. Kurt was sound asleep his tail sticking out of the blankets twitching every now and then. Dan grinned and quietly walked too the door. Peeking into the hall Dan saw that it was Scott; he had tripped on the rug and had knocked over a table in the hall.

"You ok?" Dan asked opening the door a little wider and walking out into the hall.

Scott jumped a bit then turned around fast, his visor flashing.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked

"Why aint you?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"None of your business"

"Calm down Man, I was just askin."

"Well why aren't you asleep? Huh? Waiting too make sure everyone's asleep before you sneak down too the Professors study? Huh? Or down too Cerebro?" 

"Cereb-what?" Dan said, "look man I wasn't doing nothing, I heard a crash and just came out too see what was going on. That usually what people do when they hear a odd noise in the middle of the night."

"Just remember this kid, I'll be watching you, so one false move. And you'll regret it."

"Listen buddy, I grew up on the streets, I aint one too be scared of anyone. You hear me I aint scared of nothing." Dan said he walked back into the room and shut the door. "Who does that guy think he is anyways." Dan said crawling into his bed. 

The small bit of excitement seemed too finally convinced his mind it was safe too sleep.


	5. So this is Bayville huh?

Disclaimer: wonder how many times it takes 4 one 2 finally just give up on these things all together and just flat out say I DON'T BLOODY OWN THE X-MEN WISH I DID BUT I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But all of u keep your paws away from Dan and his computer power that's mine and my idea!

Dan: Excuse me its whose?

Sharpsnout: Mine cause it was my idea!

************************************************************************

A buzzing noise awoke Dan that morning. He rolled over hiding his head under his pillow. Slowly he crawled out from under the pillow, he sat up in bed and his hands automatically went too his eyes too rub the sleep out of them. When his fists touched the ruby quartz of the visor, everything that had happened the previous day returned to his memory. He looked around, Kurt was gone and so was his backpack. The buzzing noise was coming from an alarm clock next too Kurt's bed. Dan crawled out of bed and turned off the radio. Quickly he got dressed and ran a comb through his short black hair. Looking in the mirror above one of the bureaus he shut his eyes and changed his night visor back too his glasses. Looking around quickly Dan headed for the door and into the hallway. Some how Dan managed to find his way downstairs and into the dinning room, it was clean but the smell of food still lingered. Dan felt his stomach growl in protest. He walked through a door and into the kitchen; Logan was sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. Dan started to close the door deciding it was probably best too leave Logan by himself.

"I see your finally awake Squirt" Logan's voice said.

Dan peeked back in.

"Sorry didn't mean to er bother you."

"Quit apologizing all the time would ya Squirt."

Dan grinned shyly 

"Ya missed breakfast, they saved you some." He pointed over his shoulder at the refrigerator.

Dan walked over too it and opened it up. Inside was a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. He slipped the plastic wrap off the plate.

"Can I use the microwave too heat this up?"

"whatja think you'd be doing? Warming it up with your eyes?" Logan said going back too his coffee and paper.

Dan went red again, actually he had been thinking about doing that. Putting the plate in the microwave he warmed up his breakfast. Taking the plate and a fork too where Logan was sitting, he eyed the coffee.

"Er Mr. Logan sir, can I have some of that?" He asked

Logan looked up again and nodded to the coffee

"You drink coffee Squirt?" 

Dan nodded

"Ya a little bit"

"No wonder you're so short."

In his mind Dan thought _look whose talking_. Logan shrugged and poured Dan a cup of coffee. Dan took a sip,

"Thanks" he said sighing that was good coffee.

"And you drink it black? You are a weird kid."

Dan shrugged sheepishly

"I guess."

Logan went back too reading his paper. And Dan enjoyed his breakfast.

"So Squirt, whatcha plan on doing today?" Logan suddenly asked.

"Er dunno" Dan said sipping some more coffee "not much I guess." Dan said, he looked at the clock "what time does everyone get home?"

"Depends" Logan said plainly "normally about 3:00" 

Dan nodded. It was 9:00 at the moment. Finishing off his coffee, Dan put his plate in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. He wandered around a bit, when he heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. Opening the door cautiously he peeked in. Ororo was watering plants in the room, a little cloud pouring rain over the plants floated around. 

"Wow neat" Dan breathed _no wonder she's called Storm_

"Come in child its not a private party." Storm said. 

Dan pushed open the door and walked in shyly. 

"Do you want any help?" he asked "I can clean I don't mind."

Storm smiled 

"Sure you don't want too explore a bit?" she asked

Dan shook his head in a hurry

"Uh huh" 

"Not every room is like the Danger Room" Storm said waving her hand as the cloud moved too another plant.

Dan shrugged and walked over too one of the plants. He recognized it.

"This is a African Violet," he said proudly.

Storm smiled

"Very good, you seem too know your plants"

Dan smiled shyly

"My mom, she used too garden and raise exotic flowers." Dan knelt down in front of one of the plants. "She taught me a little about 'em." Dan sighed and pointed at the African Violet "this was her favorite type."

The sound of motorcycle broke the silence. Dan stood up and looked out the window. Logan was standing there working on a bike.

"Wow cool!" Dan said grinning widely. He looked at Ororo "Ms. Monroe do you need any help at all?"

"No child" She said smiling.

"Kay, if you ever wanna hand with the plants just let me know." Dan said running out of the room. He dashed out the front door over too where Logan was. He was wiping the motorcycle with a rag. Dan's grin widened. 

"Now what do ya want kid?" Logan said a hint of amusement in his gruff voice.

"Can I help?" Dan asked pointing too the bike.

"Ya sure I guess so." Logan said, he handing Dan a rag. "You like these kid?"

Dan nodded 

"When I'm old enough too drive I'm getting one, I'll save my money and get one. I want a Harley like my dad had black and navy blue. Or maybe even a Yamaha!"

"You do know getting your license is pretty far off in the future squirt?"

Dan nodded again

"Ya I know but I can still dream cant I." 

Logan stood up and rubbed the whiskers on his chin.

"You wouldn't want too go for a ride would ya?" he asked

Dan stood up and stared at Logan

"Seriously?"

Logan looked his bike over

"Ya sure I mean what else you got too do, just don't get used too it, I'm not one too be given free rides every time someone asks for it." 

Dan grinned and nodded 

"Deal"

Logan handed him a helmet

"Put this on, I don't need to be getting pulled over cause you aint wearin a helmet."

Dan buckled the helmet strap under his chin and climbed on behind Logan.

"Hang on Squirt." Logan said he kicked the bike into life then sped off through the gait and down the rode towards Bayville. Riding down the street Dan looked left and right watching everything wiz by. Logan pointed towards a large building. Dan read the sign in front of it as they drove by. "Bayville High" it read. Dan grinned, that was his school. Pulling to a stop at a stoplight Logan looked back at the wide-eyed Dan.

"What's with you Squirt you act like ya've never seen Bayville"

"I haven't" Dan said honestly "once maybe twice, just a little bit though."

"Didn't you live in town?"

Dan shook his head.

"Nope" he said, "I lived in New York, came down here and lived off the streets 2 towns over from here. I only saw Bayville when Lan-er Avalanche brought me too the Boardinghouse."

"So your saying you never really set foot in town for a year?"

Dan nodded

"Pretty much ya." He watched the town fly by, it was smaller then New York but larger then Denville that was the town he had bunked in before Lance had found him The light turned green and Logan turned down a side street. They drove past a movie theater and a, Dan's eyes grew wide with excitement, Library. As they drove past the High School again heading back to the mansion. Dan's stomach gave a nervous jolt. He really wanted too go too school but he was worried, would he fit in? Not because he was a mutant, but because he was so young. 

************************************************************************

Well everyone that's chapter 5 I appreciate for the patience I really do. Now if you could just do me one more favor and review. Tell me what you think. But for pities sake **please** no flames. *bows* danke 


	6. Nightmares

Disclaimer: same as usual don't own the X-men own Dan and his Computer power though

************************************************************************

"So vhat did you do all day?" Kurt asked as he sat down next too Dan who was watching TV.

"Not much" Dan said grinning he switched the channel.

"You haven't been sitting here watching TV all day have you?" Jean's voice filled the room.

Dan turned too face her.

"Naw, I just started a few minutes ago."

Jean smiled at him.

"Kurt Danger room 15 minutes, Wolverine said not too be late or he would have you doing 3 sessions a day instead of just 2." 

Kurt groaned and leaned into the couch.

"Wundabar just wundabar." He said

"Your going into that training room thing?"

Kurt nodded and changed the channel.

"Er can I watch? Maybe possibly?" 

Kurt looked over at him and grinned

"I guess, its up too the Professor though." 

"That would be fine Kurt, I suspect Dan needs too see the Danger Room in training mode, instead of Defense." Xavier said smiling a bit from the doorway.

Kurt began laughing,

"Er ok" Dan said.

"First however Dan there is something I would like too show you." Xavier said, motioning Dan too follow. 

Inside Xavier's office, Xavier wheeled over too his desk.

"I was planning on waiting too give this too you, but I feel that perhaps now is as of appropriate time as any." Xavier smiled and handed Dan a box. Inside was a black jumpsuit, with yellow X's on the belt and on the arms, a pair of yellow boots where also in the box. 

"Is, is, is this mine?" Dan asked looking at Xavier.

"Yes but keep going there is more."

Dan laid the suit on a chair, underneath more paper, was a black cloak. Dan grinned wide; he slipped the cloak over his shoulders and buckled the first buckle just under his chin. The cloak was large enough so that it easily covered Dan's whole body while the ends brushed against the floor. There was a hood part of the cloak which could be pulled over Dan's head and completely cover his face. On the right side of the cloak just above his heart was a yellow X imprinted on it. Dan grinned, he remembered when he was little, he'd play pretend pretending too be one of the 3 musketeers or a member of Robin Hoods merry men. He use sheets and towels pretending they where cloaks. Wearing this new cloak brought back those memories of days when he had his family and was just a normal kid. 

"Thank you thanks very much sir. But I still don't understand what's it for?" Dan said grinning.

"Well as an X-men you will require a uniform. Now technically all new students wear the black uniform, but I figured that you would also be more comfortable with the cloak also."

"This is great, it's the best thing I could've hoped for." Dan sat down in the chair, "besides being normal and having a family." He said softly.

"We all wish we could be normal, at times. However being normal isn't all it's implied too be, at least here you have the chance too be accepted too gain insight on helping people. And trust me the longer you live at the Institute the more everyone becomes more then your friends and teammates, they become your family. At times you will fight with your teammates as one would fight with siblings. Or you may share things as you would with a sister or brother." Xavier leaned forward and opened a draw in his desk. "Now I have one more thing that will complete that attire." He handed Dan a visor, with ruby quartz lenses like his glasses. It looked muck like his night visor, however his night visor didn't have studs on either side of the visor. Dan turned the visor over in his hands. "As you know we learn too control our powers and use them too benefit mankind and if necessary protect mankind. Everyone's powers come with both a curse and a benefit, yours all 3 of your each can benefit the X-men. When you press the studs of the visor, it will open the visor releasing your optic blasts, the amount of force and power released will depend on the pressure you apply too the studs. You will learn too control that and will automatically know how much pressure too apply to release the needed force." Xavier looked at Dan. "Do you understand everything I'm telling you?" 

Dan nodded 

"I think so." He paused "er Kurt said somthin bout a code name what's that all about?"

Xavier chuckled

"Yes that, well its completely up too you, you may chose a codename, or I can choose one for you, or you may as Jean has done and just wait. It is entirely up too you."

Dan didn't know what else too say. 

"Will I hafta go in the danger room thing?" Dan asked nervously after his first experience in there Dan wasn't in a hurry too get back in there. He followed Xavier out into the hall. Carrying his new uniform in his hands still wearing his cloak.

"Not today." Xavier said as they entered an observation tower over looking the Danger Room. "Soon, but I think that today should be an observation day."

Dan sat in the observation tower with Xavier, Storm, and Logan. The way the team worked as one both shocked and enlightened Dan. Being an X-men seemed so right. 

Later that night, Dan once again couldn't sleep. But now he knew precisely why. He was both excited for the day too come and dreading it. Crawling out of bed, Dan walked over too the window. And let the cool wind blow in his face. Suddenly Dan felt so tired, he had barely closed the window when he fell fast asleep right in front of the window. That night Dan had a strange dream. He was at the Boarding House no lights where on and it was complete dark. As he walked through it Dan became aware of a presence. As he neared the foyer Dan could see a tall caped figure standing there. Taking a deep breath Dan approached the figure. The person turned and beckoned for Dan to come forward he did and as he did there was a flash of light and all Dan could see was the figure built like a man but wearing a large helmet, he put his hands on Dan's shoulders and Dan realized he could not see the man's face at all. "With your power Mutants shall dominate over humans you shall be my tool of dominance!" He said and began laughing an evil bone-chilling laugh.

Dan sat up with a start someone had his shoulders and was shaking him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dan shouted and began fighting the person.

"Dan, Dan, vake up man, its me Kurt, vake up!"

Dan stopped struggling and looked up, it was Kurt. Dan took a deep breath and put his hands to his head.

"You all right?" Kurt asked

"Yea I think so"

"Have a nightmare or something?"

"Yea how'd you know?"

"Kinda hard not to know vhen your valking around the room mumbling." Kurt said grinning his fangs showing.

"I slept walked?" Dan asked, "I haven't done that since I was little. Right after my da- er when I was about 5."

"Freaky, vell you did it again. Say you hungry?" 

Dan nodded

"Ya a bit."

"Vell hurry up and get dressed, or you're going to miss breakfast." Kurt said "Oh Scott's taking you to school in his car, just for today, I'd valk with you but I've got to go early."

"Why?" Dan asked curious 

"Vell I've got to practice for my audition." Kurt grinned again and threw his hair back "Its in less then a veek!" 

"Audition for what? A play?" 

"Ja!" Kurt said, "You should try out!"

Dan looked at him

"Yea right, I'm to shy, I'd forget my lines even if they weren't that many."

Kurt shrugged

"Vell you should still try, I mean give Drama Club a try it isn't that bad!" Kurt grinned again "Vell see you in school!" There was a crack and Kurt was gone.

Dan rolled his eyes grinning. And quickly got dressed, replaced his night visor with his glasses and grabbed his bag. He hurried down to breakfast and was able to detour to the kitchen and grab a piece of toast before dashing out the door. Just in time to see Scott, accompanied by Jean and Kitty driving off in a red convertible. Scott looked out his rearview mirror and Dan stared hard at him. Scott had deliberately forgotten him. Suddenly Dan felt a rush off air go by him.

"Hey Dude you better get going or your going to be late!" Evan said flying past him on his skateboard. "LATER!"

Dan grinned _bingo_! He thought.

2 minutes later Dan jumped off the stairs and skated down the driveway wearing his roller blades. He could easily see Evan just ahead of him. And by using his memory Dan knew he didn't need to follow Evan to school. Dan whizzed past Evan who stared in shock.

"Later Dude!" Dan called from up head. 

************************************************************************

Ok that's chapter 6 enjoy and please review. 


	7. And so begins school

Disclaimer: *groans* don't own the X-men I own X-men comics does that count? No? OK then I do own Dan and his computer data aborbing power so everyone…… PAWS OFF! *Grin* well enjoy

Dan skidded to a halt in front of the school. He sat on the front steps and took his blades off replacing them with his worn sneakers. Minutes later Evan skidded in front of the steps near Dan.

"How did you beat me here?" he asked shocked

Dan shrugged 

"I dunno guess I can blade faster then you can board," he said and grinned.

"Hey anytime Dude anytime you want to skate against me I'll take you on!"

"Ditto!" Dan replied, "Er how do I get to the office?"

Following Evan's directions Dan made it to the office. The secretary told him to wait outside the principal's office until she was ready to see him. Dan only had to wait a few moments.

"Come in!" 

Dan stood up and nervously opened the door and entered the office, a woman was looking out the window, she turned when Dan entered and Dan went numb with shock, he had forgotten Mystique was the principal. What had he gotten himself into?

"Well, well, well, Mr. Thomas, you're the new student Xavier enrolled?" she said sitting down at her desk and instructing Dan to sit.

"Uh um er." Dan started not sure exactly what to say.

"You where one of the last persons I would have expected to join the X-men."

"Ms. Darkholme Mystique I can er explain sorta." 

"Then please do Mr. Thomas I'd love to hear your explanation." She crossed her arms across her chest and stared down at him "I'm sure it must be better then Blobs explanation for the dent in my car."

"I had no other choice but to go to X-men I coulda killed somebody! I open my eyes without these glasses on and bam! I blast somebody! Xavier gave me the glasses……" Dan stopped and put his head down, "I'm sorry Ms. Darkholme I really am I had no other choice."

"Well the way I see it Mr. Thomas, is this you'll spend a few weeks with the X-men then you'll realize that they will never come close to the Brotherhood and you will come back to us. So for now I will overlook temporary resignation from the Brotherhood, having a brotherhood in the X-men may prove quite useful, with your power it will be very useful." She stood up and handed him a folder "here is your schedule and locker information."

"Thanks." Dan said monotone he picked up his bag and headed towards the door.

"Welcome to Bayville Mr. Tomas" Mystique said "and remember you may think your apart of the X-men but you'll always be apart of the Brotherhood you cant change your fate."

Dan flinched a bit when she said this but calmly walked out into the hall. When he got there he leaned up against one of the walls and slide down it to the floor sighing loudly. Dan put his head in his hands massaging his temples.

"Well look what we have here it's the traitor!" Rang a familiar voice. 

Dan didn't even want to look up but he did. It was Blob, Toad, and Pietro.

"Er hi guys what's up?" He said standing up slowly

"Sothekidreallydidcrosstheline?" Pietro said speeding around Dan who could do nothing but look around trying to find him.

"Look guys I had no choice!" Dan protested 

"Yea ya did ya could have come back just taken the glasses and run!" Blob said. He picked Dan up by the collar of his shirt. "Stead of leavin us hanging dry!"

Dan dropped his folder, his bag, and his rollar blades as he dangled a few feet in the air.

"Lemme down Blob I mean it!"

"What are you gonna do?" Blob said he turned Dan upside down holding him by his ankles. Dan could feel his glasses slipping off and desperately tried to keep them on his face and at the same time try and kick Blob so he'd drop him. 

"Blob I mean it put me down my glasses are fallin off man!" Dan said loudly, he could feel the blood rushing to his head as he felt the glasses finally fall to the floor with a thunk, Dan's eyes automatically closed and along with the blood felt the surge of power rushing towards the back of his eyes.

Blob gave Dan a good shake his hat fell to the floor.

"Look man his face is as red as these specs of his!" Dan could hear Toad say. "Look a me I'm the kid yo! I'm gonna blast you with my fire eyes yo! Watch out yo!"

"Gimme my glasses Toad! Guys come on this isn't funny!"

"Noyouknowwhatsnotfunnyfindingoutthatoneofourmembersisatraitor!" Piertro said Dan could hear him racing around and could feel the breeze he was creating.

"He's right Tomas you left the Brotherhood!" Blob said.

"Hey its only temporary! If it don't work out then I'm comin back I swear!" Dan said loudly

"And what if it works out yo?" Toad said 

Dan hadn't thought this far.

"Uh er um"

"Well, for once the genius don't have anythin to say he's speechless!" Blob said giving Dan another good shake.

"Drop him now big boy, lessen ya want to tangle with me!" a girls voice said.

"Stay outta this girlie!" Toad said.

"Ah'm giving ya boys to the count of 5 to drop him. 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…."

"Fine, fine" 

Dan suddenly felt Blob let go of his ankle and he dropped to the floor landing with a painful thunk.

"JustrememberDannyboyyourdecisionmaycomebacktohauntyou" Pietro hissed into Dan's ear before there was silence. 

Dan could feel a cut forming on his forehead as he felt around trying to find his glasses.

"Hey hold on a sec…. here they are…." Dan felt someone slide his glasses on "there."

Dan slowly opened his eyes and looked around standing in front of him arms crossed was Rogue, the only girl of the Brotherhood.

"R-R-Rogue!" Dan stuttered. "Er thanks, thanks a lot." He said standing up picking up his hat and folder. "But why?"

"Do ah need a reason?"

"No I was just curious I mean you don't think I'm a traitor." 

"Hey ya got your reasons for leaving and ah got my reasons for staying plain and simple."

"Well thanks I owe you big time. I can't believe they tried to beat on me."

"Hey kid don't take it personal ya know how they can be just watch out for yourself will ya." And with that Rogue headed off down the hall.

Dan sighed again and opened his folder. He had public Speaking first. He groaned why give him a class where he'd have to talk in front of everyone why not give him art or something. Dan thought as he walked down the hall trying to find his locker. 

After finding his locker and storing his rollar blades in it Dan walked down the hall towards his Public Speaking class. When he reached the classroom Dan stood on his toes to look through the window. He couldn't really see the entire class so taking a deep breath Dan knocked on the door.

"Come in" a deep voice said from inside. Dan pushed open the door and slowly walked inside. His eyes quickly scanned the classroom. The teacher wasn't sitting behind a desk like Dan expected, instead he was sitting on the windowsill. A girl was up at the front of the room reading from note cards. Everyone went silent and was watching him; Dan felt his face go red. But then he noticed someone sitting in the 3rd row. It was Kurt! Dan felt a sigh escape from him. "Hey son what can I do for you?" The teacher asked getting off the windowsill and walking across the front of the room to Dan.

"I'm new I'm in this class." Dan said shyly

"Ok then, I'm Mr. Peters but everyone just calls me coach, I'm the JV boys soccer coach and the Varsity Girls basketball coach." Mr. Peters turned to the girl "that was very good Casey a very good intro, you can sit down." He turned his attention back to Dan while Casey sat down. "Now Dan if you haven't already guessed this is Public Speaking so if you could just tell the class your name and some stuff about you you'll fit right in to our wild pack here."

"Kay." Dan said nervously. He looked around shy then he saw Kurt who gave him thumbs up and Dan felt a little less nervous. "My names Dan Tomas, I…I'm 12. I haven't been to school in a long time so I'm kinda nervous about being back in a school setting. I love playin all sports and I like readin and drawin."

"Thanks Dan, you're going to fit just fine in this class." Mr. Peters said "you said your 12 did I head that right?"

Dan nodded

"Yea"

"I was trying to figure out why you looked so young. You must have skipped?"

"5"

"Five grades, interesting." Mr. Peters said "well Dan you can take the seat behind the boy with the black hair that's Kurt Wagner."

"I know." Dan said grinning, "we've met." And with that Dan took his seat behind Kurt.

"And you don't vant to join drama club?" Kurt asked turning around in his seat to face Dan.

"Er um"

"Hey vhat happened to your head?" 

Dan put a hand to his forehead and felt the cut he winced as he pressed it.

"Er nothing I fell."

Kurt looked at him like he didn't believe him then grinned again

"So Scott's got a cool car huh?"

"Yea" Dan said hiding the sarcasm "way cool." Then when Kurt had turned back around Dan mumbled under his breath "it was so fast I could barely see it as it drove away."

After first period Dan waved bye to Kurt and headed down the hall towards his second period class which according to the schedule was Trig. This time Dan wasn't late, when he walked into the class sitting side by side was Jean and Kitty. Dan grinned slightly maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all math was one of his best subjects.

"Hi Dan how's everything going so far?" Jean asked she gestured for Dan to take the seat behind her. "You finding everything ok?"

Dan nodded

"I guess." Dan's grin widened he really couldn't wait for this class to start, _to bad math couldn't be first stead of public speakin though probably wont be so bad givin the fact Kurt's there_. Dan thought. The grin soon turned to a frown when in the group of teens that had just walked into the class was Scott. Dan leaned into his seat, _great just great_. Dan thought, Scott looked at Dan and sat next to Jean still frowning at him. 

Dan knew the answers to every question the teacher was asking, but refused to raise his hand. He didn't want to bring any attention to himself, though many in the class had been giving him funny looks like they where trying to decide if he was just short or was really a kid. Halfway through the class Dan was getting very tired of the looks and whispers, he shot a glance around the class nervously. He was trying to concentrate on the math homework which the teacher had decided to let them start, when he felt yet another stare Dan turned around sharply ready to tell the person to knock it off.

"Hey will you cut it-" Dan stopped mid-sentence sitting behind him was a girl with dark brown hair and tanned skin her olive colored eyes where staring at him and she was smiling. "I, I, I mean um er"

The girl's smile turned apologetic

"I'm sorry for staring." She said, "I was just um"

"Naw I'm sorry for yelling I er-"

Just then the bell rang Dan quickly grabbed his things and dashed out the door. Glancing at his schedule he grinned wider then he had during math he had history advanced American History. He walked into the classroom and talked to the teacher who handed him a book and assigned him to a seat. Dan began flipping through the book history was his favorite of all subjects. He hoped he hadn't missed the Revolutionary War or the Civil War. 

"Your in here too? Man I just cant shake you can I?" a voice said the owner of the voice sat in front of Dan.

Dan glanced over his book and came face to face with Scott, he groaned.

"Look I didn't make the schedule man so don't blame me!" Dan said closing the book and staring back at Scott.

"Just stay out of my way." Scott said turning around as the teacher began the class.

"Mr. Thomas." The teacher said "your timing couldn't be better, we are just about to start a new unit so you will not have missed any of it and you will not need to have extra help to catch up with the class." She paused and wrote two words on the board 'Civil War' Dan could have leapt for joy, so maybe he had missed the Revolutionary War this was just as good. "Now can anyone tell me what year the Civil war started and who it was fought between?" Dan raised his hand "yes Mr. Tomas?"

Dan lowered his hand and took a deep breath.

"The Civil War started in 1861 and ended late 1865, it was fought by the Northern Army also known as the Union or Yanks against the Southerners also known as the Confederate Army or Rebels."

The teacher smiled

"Good and does anyone know why the American Civil War was fought?"

Again Dan raised his hand

"There was many reasons behind the war one being the South wanted to break away from the Union and form their own country they where led by General Robert E. Lee and Stonewall Jackson and the Union was under command of future president General. Ulysses S. Grant and James Hooker who led commands at the battle of Chancersville, Virginia 1863." Dan paused took a deep breath and continued, "The north was tryin to keep the south with the union, put a stop to slavery in the south and prevent it from movin with the country to the west."

The teacher was smiling wide. Scott turned around mouth hanging open.

"Correct on both accounts. Now I'm going to hand out a quiz, if your grade is 60 or lower it wont count towards your grade. I just would like to see exactly how much you all know about the Civil War itself."

She handed the papers to the person in each of the first seats to pass back. Scott turned to pass the pile to Dan.

"You know getting good grades because of your power means you didn't earn those grades just thought I'd let you know."

Dan narrowed his eyes as he took the paper out of Scott's hand.

"What did I do to you huh? What is your problem?" Dan hissed as he handed the papers to the girl sitting behind him.

Scott didn't answer him but turned back to the front and started his test. Dan really wished he knew exactly why Scott hated him so much. Why didn't he trust Dan when everyone else did?

************************************************************************

Well that's chap. 7 hope u liked. Please read and review. Thanks everyone 


	8. Oliver Twist

Disclaimer: you know what I don't own and what I do. Dan and his computer power is mine, same with Jenny. Everything else belongs 2 Kids WB and Marvel.

************************************************************************

A few hours later after Major Lit. Works and biology. It was finally lunchtime Dan was starving. Least he was until he remembered he had rushed out the institute so fast he had forgotten to grab something for lunch. When he reached the cafeteria, Dan saw an empty seat where Kurt was sitting with Jean and Kitty. He grinned and began walking over there, he'd just mooch food off of Kurt. Dan was about to pull the chair out when Scott sat down where Dan was about to. Dan glared at Scott but didn't say anything, he put his head down and sat down at an empty table, and while trying to ignore the grumbles coming from his stomach read a book. 

            "Is anyone sitting here?" a girls voice said.

Dan looked up it was the girl from his math class.

            "Um no." he said sitting up a little

            "Thank goodness." She said sitting across from him. The smell of food was wafting its way over to Dan, it smelt like pizza; Dan tried to ignore the smells, because pizza was his favorite food. "Aren't you hungry?"

Dan looked up again.

            "No" he lied as his stomach erupted with hunger growls. 

            "Are you sure I'd be happy to share. I can't eat two slices of pizza." she slide her plate over to him. 

Dan's mouth watered.

            "Ok I guess, thanks, thanks a lot."

            "No problem." The girl said. "My names Jenny, Jenny Shepard."

Dan was beginning to feel shy.

            "D…D….Dan Thomas."

            "Your new aren't you? Your in my math class."

Dan nodded.

            "Yea."

            "Jenny come here, you'll never guess what's happened." Another girls voice called. Dan looked in the direction of the voice a tall blonde girl was waving at Jenny.

            "I'm coming." Jenny said then she looked at Dan "well thanks for letting me sit with you."

            "No problem thanks for the pizza." Dan said to her back as she walked off with the group of girls.

After lunch was finally over Dan checked his schedule.

            "Computers huh?" Dan sighed, "good thing I learned to control my power or else all the computers in the class would've been fried."

            "Dan, you like have computers right now right?" 

Dan looked up it was Kitty.

            "Yea."

            "Like cool, I'll like show you where to go come on." She grabbed his arm and dragged him off down the hall before Dan could protest.

After computers it was gym. Dan grinned as he saw that all the X-men where in this class.

            "Kay folks today is the day we've been waiting for." Everyone around Dan groaned "I'm going to go get my stopwatch so stretch out and get ready."

After the gym teacher had left, Dan turned to Kurt an obvious questioning look on his face.

            "what are we doin?"

Kurt grinned

            "Ve are running the mile."

            "The mile?"

            "Ja!" Kurt said his grin went wider "ve run it once a month. Scott's held the record for it so far."

Dan thought for a moment.

            "and the record is?"

            "8 minutes."

Dan began grinning.

            "cool."

            "Vhat are you plotting?"

            "Nothing really."

            "Your not thinking you can beat Scott are you?"

            "Maybe, maybe not." Dan said grinning a mischievous grin.

            "Ok everyone line up. Everything is the same as usually walk only if you feel you have to, but remember I grading you on how well you try." The teacher paused and held up the stopwatch "on my mark, set, go!"

Dan knew he had to take it easy for the first part of the mile, and then he'd put on the speed he had been saving. For the first half of the mile Dan did just that. He kept an eye on Scott. They where rounding the last part of the track, Scott was all alone in the lead. _Not for long he aint _Dan thought he put on that burst of speed he had been saving and stayed ahead of Scott. He finished the mile in 6 minutes, a whole 2 minutes faster then Scott's previous record. Everyone around Dan began patting him on the back and Dan could barley hide his pride. But through the crowd of teens and the gym teacher, Dan could see Scott. Standing arms crossed across his chest watching on.

            "Ok everyone good job, I'll post the times up tomorrow. Hit the showers!" Dan started to follow Kurt when the gym teacher called to him "Dan can I talk to you for a minute."

Dan looked at Kurt who shrugged his shoulders.

            "I'll catch up." Dan said to Kurt who nodded and walked with the rest of the class inside.

            "That was a nice piece of running you did." The gym teacher said

            "Thanks." Dan replied

            "Your pretty quick. How would you like to run cross-country?"

            "Cross country?" Dan repeated, "um no thanks I don't do long distances." Dan said.

            "Then how about track? It doesn't start until the spring but if you'd like I can save you a spot on the track team."

Now the teacher had said the magic words, it was true Dan didn't like running distances longer then a mile but track wasn't that bad.

            "I guess I could think about track." Dan said.

            "Good you think about it, we could use talent like yours, for a 12 year old your natural athlete."

            "Thanks." Dan said and took off towards the locker room. 

Kurt caught up to him at his locker. Dan was putting his books inside and took out his roller blades.

            "So vhat vas that all about?"

            "Er Mr. Morgan wanted me to join cross country." Dan said taking out his math book and slipping it into his bag.

            "Cross country?" Kurt said "vow."

Dan grinned

            "I turned it down. I cant run that long, the mile is the longest I'm gonna go."

Kurt leaned against a locker next to Dan's.

            "you know if your interested in a sport. You can try out for soccer, its not too late to join the team. Ve are still looking for players for JV." Kurt pointed out

            "Soccer?" Dan said "hmmm, maybe that wouldn't be so bad I could give that a whirl."

            "Ja, anyway, I vas vondering if you vanted to stay after vith me, for drama club, the sign up for auditions there in the auditorium and I vant to sign up for the part I vant"

            "What is the play anyways?" Dan asked curious

            "Oliver Twist." Kurt replied.

            "Ok I guess I'll go with you, but I aint signing up got it?"

            "Ok, ok." Kurt said grinning "but you don't know vhat you'll be missing." Inside the auditorium a table was set up in front of the stage. Two teachers where sitting at the table and a small line had formed. "That's Ms. Molson" Kurt said pointing at one of the teachers the one with long blonde hair. "She's the drama teacher."

            "So what part are you trying out for?"

            "The Artful Dodger" Kurt said "don't I fit the part?

Dan looked at Kurt.

            "Ya I guess."

            "Ah Kurt I was wondering when you would get here. You'll have no problem with the Artful Dodger, no ones signing up for that part." Ms Molson said smiling she caught sight of Dan who was staring at the backdrops and the stage. "Well Kurt whose this?"

Dan jumped a little and looked at the teacher.

            "This is Dan Tomas, he just tagged along." Kurt said.

            "So your not planning on trying out young man?"

            "No thank you, I don't do good in front of people."

But Ms. Molson hadn't appeared to have heard him. She was staring at him studying him.

            "Kurt cant you get your friend here to reconsider?" Ms Molson said looking at Kurt over her large framed glasses.

            "I don't know Ms. Molson, Dan is pretty stubborn." Kurt said grinning. Dan shot a glance over at his friend. "Vhy?" Kurt asked.

            "Because Mr. Wagner I believe we have finally found our Oliver."

Dan could have fainted then and there.

            "Me?" Dan squeaked "me be Oliver Twist?"

Ms. Molson smiled.

            "You are perfect for the part. You have the child innocence that Dickens describes so intently about Oliver." She looked him over again "your awfully small for a sophomore aren't you?"

Dan looked at Kurt and gave him a look.

            "I'm only 12. I skipped 5 grades." Dan said shyly.

Ms. Molson seemed to swoon. 

            "You are the living image of Oliver Twists as described by Charles Dickens himself. Please Mr. Tomas please reconsider."

Dan looked over at Kurt who shrugged and nodded with a grin. Dan thought about it for a moment.

            "All right I guess I'll join." Dan said

            "Wonderful. You'll have your script tomorrow at the earliest."

            "Er I thought I was supposed to try out for the part?"

            "Ordinarily yes, but you have the same child like innocence that Oliver is described to have, and the chances of finding another like you before the deadline of our first practice will not happen." She smiled and shook Dan's hand "thank you very much Mr. Thomas."

Dan shrugged and signed his name next to the slot that said Oliver Twist.

            "OK thank you first practice is next Tuesday, right after school till 5 o'clock. Don't be late."

Dan felt like he had been hit with cold water. Practice? He had just signed up for a play, he had signed up for the main character in the play with the most lines, the character who is on stage almost the whole play. _What am I doin_ Dan thought he barely noticed as Kurt dragged him out of the auditorium and towards the exit.

            "Are you ok?" Kurt's voice said bringing Dan back to reality 

            "Huh? What?" Dan said shaking his head hurriedly bringing his attention back to the present.

            "Are you ok?" Kurt repeated looking at Dan.

            "Ya I'm fine, just very confused" Dan paused and closed his eyes for second "did I just sign up for a play?"

Kurt grinned and began laughing.

            "Vhy don't remember?"

            "Oh no I was just making sure cause I think I'm either goin crazy or I'm gonna faint."

            "It vont be that bad, I'll help you learn your lines."

            "Its not learnin the lines that I'm freakin out over.

"Then vhat is it?" Kurt asked a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I don't like speakin in front of people, I'm gonna panic I know it and when I do I'm gonna forget my lines."

"You know most people just freak out about forgetting their lines when their on stage."

"Oh I'm not worried bout forgettin them, I can just scan the play inta my memory." Dan said kicking a rock down the sidewalk. "I don't like speakin in front of people. I….I….I get scared."

"Don't vorry, you'll be fine. If you vant I can help you get over your stage fright. I promise." Kurt said 

"Don't bother it wont work, when it comes to talkin in front of people I'm a wimp." Dan said giving a large pebble a good kick sending it flying halfway down the sidewalk.

"Vell maybe, maybe not. I still vant to try."

"If you think that you can get me out of stage fright, somthin I've had since I could walk, the by all means be my guest. But I tellin ya Kurt it's a complete waste of time."

            "Vell you've got something to look forward to right now." Kurt said a maniacal grin on his face.

            "I'm afraid to ask….."

            "Ve've got a Danger Room session and your in it!" Kurt said he grabbed Dan's arm and with a *bamf* they where gone.

************************************************************************

OK people, please Review for this I need 2 know what everyone thinks


	9. The Danger Room returns!

Disclaimer: I own Dan, Jenny, and Dan's Computer power thing. Everything else belongs to Stan Lee and the gang at Marvel 

************************************************************************

            "What took you so long Elf?" Wolverines voice said as they walked towards the Danger Room. Dan was hanging back a little, he was still scared of the Danger Room after his first experience in there. "I expect ya to be helping the Squirt around, not taking him on a guided tour of Bayville."

            "Sorry." Kurt said

Wolverine sighed

            "I'll let ya off this time, but Squirrel, next time ya late your gonna be doing a personal Danger Room session with yours truly." 

Dan followed Kurt inside the room. It looked exactly as it had his first night with the X-men completely innocent. 

            "Ah wonderful. Now then now that the full team is assembled. I'm going to explain what we well be working on today." Xavier's voice filled the room. Dan looked around hurriedly trying to find him. Kurt elbowed him and pointed up. It was an observation tower. Inside it Dan could see the Professor, Storm, and Wolverine "Today we will be working on individual exercise, that way Dan can get acquainted with the Danger Room." Around him the X-men began moving to different corners of the room. 

            "Dan if you would follow Wolverine he's going to be helping you out just for today's session."

Dan gulped as he followed Wolverine to a secluded part of the danger room. He could feel his heart racing and could feel his entire body shaking.

            "Your really scared of the Danger Room aint ya Squirt?" Wolverine asked shooting a glance over at Dan.

            "Naw I aint scared of nothin." Dan said hurriedly.

Wolverine looked like he didn't believe Dan.

            "Well then lets see the Proff wants me to start off by runnin a test on ya."

            "What kinda test?" Dan asked masking the fact his voice was on the verge of shaking as well.

            "He just wants to see how powerful that computer absorbing power of yours really is." Wolverine said. A computer came out of a slot on the wall. Dan looked at it grinning. "This is the Proff's own personal computer. He's installed a number of highly advanced security systems on it. Your test Squirt, is to remove only the information that is on the computer that's about your fellow X-men. Once ya've done that according to the Proff he wants ya to disable it."

Dan looked at the computer then at Wolverine.

            "He wants me to disable…….His……Computer?" Dan asked uncertainly.

            "Apparently." Wolverine said shrugging. "So get crackin Squirt."

Dan, still uncertain, walked over to the computer. _All right he wants stuff off this thing then he wants it fried then so be it_. Dan thought. He placed his hands on either side of the computer not touching the monitor. Closing his eyes Dan cleared his head slipping into the familiar computer world. He could see all the data that Xavier had entrusted the computer's memory with. _Show me the information on the X-men_. Dan commanded in complete thought. There was a sudden flash of light and in front of him lay all the information about his new friends. Where they had come from, names, parents names, records upon records. Dan gave a nod and watched as the information began encircling him spinning around him faster and faster. It spun from his feet getting smaller and smaller as it moved around his body, before finally reaching his head and entering his mind. Dan again nodded; he could feel himself returning to the real world. He blinked a few times and looked around.

            "Finished." He said simply looking at Wolverine.

            "Already?" Wolverine asked surprised.

Dan grinned. Though it felt like it took minutes maybe even close to an hour inside the computer world. In reality Dan was only holding his hands near the computer for merely a few seconds at the most.

            "Yup." Dan said his grin getting wider.

            "You got all the information the Proff wanted? And you got past the security codes?"

Dan nodded.

            "Yea." He said "cake."

            "Ok then. Finish your test then." 

Dan again nodded. This time however he placed his hands on the monitor. Again he was inside the computer world. A small panel on the side of the wall held 3 buttons on it. One said install, which was for adding data to the computer he was touching, one said restore which would restore a disabled computer back to its original state. And the 3rd said disable which would disable the computer permanently until Dan restored it. All data on it would be lost unless the user had save everything to disk, Dan had saved it in his memory, or until Dan restored it. Dan pressed the disable button. Instantly all around him the computer began breaking down, the walls where falling, the entire system dying. Dan gave another nod and felt himself being pulled out of the destroyed computer world. He blinked a few times and looked around again.

            "Now what?" Dan asked stepping back from the computer it looked normal except when Logan tried to turn it on it wouldn't. Dan grinned "know I coulda completely destroyed it and it would be smokin and shootin sparks, but I decided that I should just render it useless." 

Logan nodded

            "OK Squirt why don't we see how well you can use that laser of yours." Logan started to say, Dan tried to listen but something was telling him something was wrong. He looked around the room everything seemed fine everyone was working by themselves or with someone. But Dan couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. "You listening Squirt?"

Dan shook his head quickly trying to get rid of that creepy feeling.

            "Yeah I was just thinking." 

            "Good, now I'm basically gonna teach ya to use that visor. Scott should be the one teachin ya but somthin tells me now aint the best time to ask him to help ya."

Dan looked up at Logan.

            "Whatcha mean?"

            "Well lets just say I've been noticing that you two don't get along so well. Just a thought though."

            "Er yeah well I don't know what his problem is but I don't care." 

            "Yeah well anyways, there's a stud on both sides of your visor, you press those and it releases your optic blast dependin on how much pressure ya put on it, the more pressure the wider your visor opens."

Once again that feeling returned, something was definitely going to happen. There was a sudden noise that no one else seemed to hear. Dan looked around frantically trying to pinpoint it. There was the sound of metal scraping against metal and when Dan looked up a piece of a robotic arm was falling to the floor. No one else seemed to notice it, but Dan could see it was about to land on Scott.

            "CYCLOPS LOOK OUT!!" Dan shouted he pressed the stud on his visor and easily hit the steel arm sending it crashing into the wall. Jean used her TK powers to gently lower it to the floor. Scott looked at the steel, which almost crushed him then to Dan standing hand still near his visor white as a ghost.

            "Scott are you all right?" Xavier asked coming into the room

            "Yeah I think so." He looked over at Dan again. "Did the kid do that?"

            "What severe the arm to make it fall on you?" Jean said

            "Yeah?"

Dan didn't wait for Jean's reply none of them had seen the arm fall all they had seen was his optic blast and the arm nearly crush Scott. He turned and ran through the open door. He ran through the mansion not sure really where he was going. Dan stopped when he reached a dead end in the hall. He leaned against the wall and slide to the floor; he pulled his knees up close to his chest hugging them tight against his chest. Now what was going to happen to him? Maybe he really wasn't meant to be an X-men, maybe being apart of the Brotherhood was where he belonged. 

            "Hey guess your running out of places to hide aren't you?"

Dan looked up. It was Scott,

            "What do you want?" Dan asked leaning into the wall tightly

            "I know what you did."

            "Look man I'm sorry! I just reacted."

            "Hey its ok, I know you where trying to help." Scott said, "mind if I join you?"

Dan looked at him suspiciously

            "yeah whatever." He said

Scott nodded and sank to the floor across from Dan.

            "I haven't sat on the floor in a long time. I used to do the same thing your doing right now. When something went wrong or happened I ran and hid, I usually ran until I met a dead end then I just stopped and sat where I stopped." He paused "Look kid I know I've been giving you a hard time."

Dan snorted

            "That would be an understatement," he said

            "Yeah your right, and I shouldn't have." Scott paused "Dan"

Dan looked up that was the first time Scott had used his name.

            "What?"

            "If your willin to accept it I apologize." Scott said holding out his hand

Dan grinned

            "Its about bloody time!" he said and shook Scott's hand.

            "Come on lets get back to the Danger Room, and I'll help you learn to work that visor. I think you may have used a little to much pressure."

Dan followed Scott down the hall and back to the danger room.

************************************************************************

Now everyone. Please, please, please, review it is very much appreciated. No flames. 


	10. Dan's code name is

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men they belong to Stan Lee, lucky, I do own Dan and his Computer power, everything else like I said belongs to Marvel and the creators of X-men Evolution. Please Read and Review!!

************************************************************************

            "So are the rumors true?" Kurt asked Dan while he was working on his history homework. Dan looked up at Kurt's grinning face 

            "Are what rumors true?" Dan asked filling in the notes. The history homework was to take notes on the beginning of the Civil war from the book. Dan's book lay inside his backpack. Every now and then he'd close his eyes in a trance like state, searching his mind for the information his brain had stored. 

            "Have you and Scott made peace?" Kurt asked poking Dan in the ribs. Dan tried not to laugh.

            "Maybe." He said monotone Kurt stopped poking him and walked over to his own bed. Dan stood up on his bed and grinned. He took a running start and tackled Kurt. But before he could Kurt teleported out of Dan's way. 

            "Nice try Squirt. But you'll have to be quicker if you vant to catch Nightcrawler!" Kurt said laughing; he turned off his image inducer and stood ready for another Dan attack. 

            "Quicker huh?" Dan asked he walked over to Kurt "guess I cant catch you then, truce?" he asked sincerely holding out his hand. Kurt looked at him suspiciously then nodded and shook Dan's hand. "Gotcha!" Dan shouted and tackled Kurt. 

            "Hey that vas good." Kurt said pushing Dan off. Dan stood up grinning. 

            "I am the master at sneak attacks and conning." He said. "The conning thing I aint that proud of though." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Scott walked in.

            "Scott vas up?" Kurt asked grinning 

            "Yeah" Dan said as Kurt threw his arm around Dan's small shoulders "vas up?" Dan asked matching Kurt's accent. Scott looked from Dan to Kurt and scratched the back of his head.

            "Er I was just wondering if you knew what chapter we where supposed to do for history?" Dan grinned again and nodded 

"Chapter 19." He replied waving his hand to his backpack, the history book floated out and over into Dan's hands. He opened the book and flipped through it. "Yeah chapter 19, the south." Dan flipped through the book just too see what was probably going to be next, when he stumbled onto the chapter on World War 2. Under key people was one name that stood out among the others.

"Hey you two dinner is in 10 minutes" Jean said popping in "I just came to warn you Kitty cooked, it's a project for her home-ec class." Kurt made a face

"Ve're going to die!" he said he fell back, teleported, and reappeared on his bed where he landed. Dan grinned but continued to stare at the book.

"Whatcha find kid?" Scott asked peering over Dan's shoulder to look. "World war 2?" Dan's grin widened. "I hate to be the one to break this to you but we're studying the Civil War right now."

"That's it!" he said loudly

"What's it?" Jean and Scott asked at the same time.

"Its been staring me in the face this whole time. I'll see ya at dinner." Dan shouted and with history book in hand ran out of the room and down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Jean asked Scott shrugged 

"Your guess is as good as mine." They both looked at Kurt

"Hey don't look at me, I don't know vhat he's up too." Kurt said innocently holding up his hands and grinning his fangs showing.

************************************************************************

Well wonder what's he decided for a code name? Anyone wanna throw any guess? I'm serious I'll give some hints. WW2, Created plans 4 laser. If you want to guess send them in a review. And speakin of reviews, please review, I'd really appreciate it. No flames though. Danke


	11. Welcome Einstein

Disclaimer: I own Dan and his computer power thing, everything else belongs to the WB and Marvel, though I wish I owned the Marvel stuff, its not fair!! Anyways please read and review. And thanks to those who are reviewing for this I really appreciate it.

************************************************************************ 

            "So Dan, I have heard you and Scott have come to a peace agreement?" Professor X asked Dan as he ushered the boy into his study.

            "Yeah, hard to believe it took savin his butt to get him to trust me, but I aint complaining." Dan said sitting down across from the Professor.

            "Well I knew we just had to give everyone time to adjust. Friendships do not always happen as fast as you and Kurt's." Xavier said, he leaned forward. "Now what is it you've come running to see me about?" he asked smiling. 

            "I've come up with a codename sir." Dan said grinning.

            "Really now?" Xavier said "and here I was planning on making it Squirt." Dan made a face and Xavier chuckled. "Now on a serious note, what is your idea?" Dan opened his history book and showed the picture to Xavier. "Well, well, well," Xavier concluded folding his hands. "I was wondering when you would stumble upon this."

            "What do you mean?" Dan inquired 

            "Well I was not sure if you where aware of this fact or not, but this name suites you perfectly." Dan's face showed his confusion "How much do you know about this man?"

            "That he was a German genius who used his intelligence to help the US create the A bomb." Xavier nodded 

            "True very true, but he's also famous for something else."

            "E Equals MC squared?" Xavier chuckled. 

"Yes and no. Dan you couldn't have picked a more prouder name to use." Dan nodded and grinned. "And at dinner tonight we will introduce your codename to the others." Dan couldn't wait for dinner; Xavier had told him that he had been planning on using that name for Dan if Dan couldn't come up with it himself. He didn't think it suited him as much as Xavier was proclaiming, Dan had a feeling there was more to the reasoning then Xavier was letting on. Finally dinner came, Kurt and Dan both made faces as Kitty flounced (yeah that sounds like a good description of it) into the dinning room, she set the "food" on the table then sat down herself. Before everyone started to dig in, Xavier tapped his glass and motioned for silence. Suddenly Dan felt his ears going red suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea he was feeling shy again and Dan didn't like that feeling.

"Now I just have one notice to attend to before we enjoy this scrumptious looking meal, that Kitty was so kind to make for us in order to prepare for her class tomorrow." Dan and Kurt looked at each other and Kurt had a grimace look upon his face. "I would like to introduce to you the newest member of the team. Everyone welcome Einstein to the team." Everyone broke out into applause and even though Dan still felt embarrassed, he didn't care anymore he was finally apart of a team, he was finally where he belonged.

************************************************ 

I know that sounds like an ending but trust me it isn't. There's more to come I swear. Anyways please review. And in the words of Kurt "Guten Tag!"


	12. Brotherhood or Xmen?

Disclaimer: I own Dan, his computer power, and Jenny. Everything else belongs too Marvel, the Kids WB, and other assorted people.

Now before I get yelled at. Yes this is the actual transcript from the episode Middleverse. I took the episode and basically added Dan into it. However while the actual episiode focused pretty much on Kurt, this is what was happening while he was floatin around Middleverse being attacked by raining furniture. 

************************************************

The next day Dan left his biology class and headed outside to eat lunch. This time Dan wasn't going to sit alone, Kurt motioned for him to sit next too him. Dan took his sandwich and ate listening to the conversation. He had come in at the height of an argument.

"Go to Duncan Matthews' party? I don't think so." Scott said, Dan had heard about the party and he kind of wanted to go. He had heard that Jenny, the girl he had met the previous day was going but he kept telling himself that wasn't the reason he wanted to go.

"You gonna finish that moo juice?" Evan asked Jean, she shook her head, and he took it.

"Aw come on I wanted it!" Dan complained, "I mean look how many you've scarfed already." He gestured to the three empty containers. "I only got one!"

"Here you can have mine." Kitty said and passed it to him. 

"Thanks Kitty."

"Come on, It might be fun." Jean pointed out.

"Matthews is a jerk." Scott said.

"No he's not I'd go." Kitty said smiling happily.

"No freshmen allowed."

"Oh Matthews is a jerk." She pouted. Dan looked at Kurt who grinned and shrugged. Dan looked around quickly and used his TK powers to sneak Scott's unopened milk carton over to him.

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed when he saw his milk carton making its way over to Dan. "Oh just take it." Scott paused "Anyways back to the party issue. Half of the school will be there."

"Hey the more the merrier!" Dan said grinning; he wiped the milk mustache off 

his top lip.

            "You just want to go because a certain junior is going to be there." Evan said grinning. 

            "No I'm not!"

            "Are too."

            "Am not!"

            "Guys" Jean said.

"Suppose somebody gets too close to Kurt? That holo projector won't stop them from feeling his fur" Scott said

"Hey chicks dig the fuzzy dude. Right?" Kurt grinned at Kitty whose face contorted into a disgusted look.

"I'm, like, so out of here. Later!" and with that Kitty picked up her things and walked off.

"Oh, yeah. She can't resist." Kurt said smoothing back his hair.

"I'm trying to be serious here. Look, we go to Matthews' party, suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something? We're not the only mutants in the school, you know."

"Yeah just the cool ones!" Evan said slapping hands with Kurt and Dan.

"yeah besides if they try and start somthin. I can act as neutral Lance'll listen ta me, and I know how ta handle Fred and Pietro." Dan pointed out "I mean I was with them for a year, I know their weaknesses! Blob goes totally cold for 3-foot long subs with everything. And Pietro can't resist a good race. I mean you suggest who can get too Boston the fastest and he's gone."

"Dan don't kid yourself, Pietro is twice your size if not more. And Blob's arms alone are bigger then you are." Scott said seriously. Dan frowned and crossed his arms; he hated it when people mentioned his size.

"yeah but they'll listen ta me. Lance is still my pal and Blob will listen ta him."

"Who says we're going."

"Hey, come on, Scott. What's wrong with a little socializing?" Jean said

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Dude, it's just a party! Time to shake that tail! Whoo-hoo! Par-ty! Par-ty! Par-ty!" Kurt said jumping on the table and dancing. 

"Go Kurt!" Dan said grinning. "Its party time!" Suddenly Kurt's tail came lose and waved around.

"Hey watch the tail!" Scott said hurriedly leaping forward. He grabbed Kurt's tail and yanked him back onto the seat.

"Ow!"

"Now, see? That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"You pulled my tail, man!" Dan's head went from Kurt to Scott as they got more and more into each other's faces.

"Grow up, Kurt!" 

"Hey, lighten up, dude!" 

            "You're always goofing around!"

"And you're seriously cramping my style!"

"Listen..."

"No! You listen... there's a sound I want you to hear. And it's-" suddenly there was a crack and Kurt was gone. Scott coughed and waved his hand in his face brushing back the smoke and smell of brimstone and sulfur Kurt left when he ported.

"Blew it, didn't I?"

"Oh, yeah." Jean said

"Totally." Evan said

"Scott ya've seriously gotta learn ta relax." Dan said kind of quietly.

"You and Kurt have got to take things more seriously Dan. I've been cutting you slack because you're still settling in but you two-"

"Listen ta me and Kurt for once will ya? Cause he's right your crampin our style man." And with that Dan grabbed his book bag, and the milk carton he'd swiped from Scott and headed towards the building finishing off his milk and throwing the empty carton in the trash barrel just outside the doors. He went into the library and sat down at the table, he dropped his head on the wooden table making a load thud.

"Do you have a pass?" Dan looked up a women in her mid 20s was standing next too him, in her arms was a pile of books.

"Er no." he admitted.

"You cant be here during school hours without a pass. If you really need to use the library for research, you can use it after school."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, see I'm new, I just started yesterday."

"Oh." The woman said shifting. "Then never mind, but for future knowledge."

"I need a pass, got it." Dan said. The leaning tower of books finally toppled and hit the floor.

"Oh no!" 

"Here let me help." Dan said and knelt down picking up a few books.

"Thank you." The woman said, "I'm Ms. Martin."

"Let me guess the librarian."

"Well temporary librarian. The real librarian Ms. Foster is on her honeymoon. I'm just a fill in." 

"Oh."

"I didn't catch your name."

"Dan Thomas."

"So do you usually come into a library to hit your head?"

"Er no, I was just, I don't know kinda frustrated." Dan admitted helping her pile the books on the table.

"I know that feeling." Ms. Martin said, "it's only my second day and I'm exhausted." Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well I got to get to computer class."

"Thanks again for your help."

"Anytime." Dan said and grabbed his bag. Out in the hall Dan headed towards his classroom. When suddenly Pietro and Fred came out of the side hall.

"Well, well, well, traitor at 1:00" Pierto said, slow enough too actually understand him.

"Come on guys leave me alone I aint in the mood" Dan said pushing past Pietro. Suddenly Fred grabbed Dan by his shirt and pulled him off the ground. "Put me down Blob! Come on its not like I've totally joined the X-men, I'm still debating I still legally have 3 hours left."

"Whatever, lets see enny meenny moe, which locker?" Pietro said looking thoughtfully at the row of lockers before them.

"aww come on not the locker that is so 50s treatment! Guys get a life will ya?" Dan said still trying to get out of Fred's grip. He continued struggling as Fred carried him over to a locker, which was standing open.

"Later traitor" Fred said and slammed the door shut.

"This is ridicules. Why do they even bother its not like I cant get outta here ten seconds after they jam me in." Dan held up his hand and could hear the lock spinning. Seconds later the door opened. "Jerks." Dan stepped out and headed back down the hall towards his classroom. Inside Kitty was sitting at hers typing away. Kitty was one of the only ones at the institute that was almost as good at computers as him.

"What took you so long?" Kitty whispered as Dan sat at his computer next to her. "You're like lucky we have like a sub today or you'd be totally deep sixed."

"I ran into a road block. No big deal."

"Ok people, you know what to do, create a PowerPoint of either the American Revolution, the Crusades, or the Space Program. And no, no Star Wars. Too be presented Monday. The presentation must include, pictures, animation, coloration, and some imagination. Get too work." Dan nodded and turned to his computer.

"What are you doing yours on?"

"Probably the Revolution, that's what we're working on in history so if we get a report, mines already done."

"Your not going to like use your power for this are you?" Kitty whispered Dan looked at her in shock.

"I aint a cheater Kitty. If the computer suddenly gave me a blue screen or froze up on me, then yes I will use my power, but no I wont use it to mess with the computer." He looked at her again "why don't you trust me?"

"Actually I was kinda like wondering if you could fix mine, it kinda like just froze and control, alt, delete like isn't working." Dan grinned. He looked over at the sub who was helping someone across the room.

"Ok just cover me will you?" Kitty nodded, Dan put his left hand on Kitty's computer and closed his eyes. Moments later Kitty's computer flashed once and returned too normal.

"Like thanks." Kitty said and went back to her work. Dan nodded and did the same.

**********************

            "What do you mean Toad made Kurt disappear?" 

            "I don't know, Scott just told me to come get you!" Dan watched as Evan skated out of the room. Dan grabbed his cloak out of his locker and quickly followed. Outside, Toad had some sort of machine he was zapping everything in sight causing whatever he hit to vanish and it nearly hit Kitty with it.

"Ok Toad! Scott said when they finally cornered him. 

"Get lost! I'm warning ya!" Toad shouted Scott blasted the machine out of Toad's hand and Jean caught it with her TK.

"Got it!" she said.

"That's it. I'm outta here!" Toad said and tried to hope away.

"Why don't ya stick around for a while?" Evan said and sent a spike that nailed Toad to a tree by his uniform.

"yeah Toad why don't you hang around." Dan grinned "so how you been Caesar?" 

"Now...tell us what you did to Kurt."

            "I didn't do anything!"

"He didn't. I did." Dan recognized that voice. When he looked in the direction of the voice. He saw that he was right, it was Rogue. "If y'all wanna find blue boy, you better let him go." Rogue led them what was probably once a lab or something. Evan, Kitty, and Dan took the machine to figure out what it was, exactly.

"Yo, guys! We've been running a diagnostic on this thing." Kitty said to the others when they finally it out.

"Can you believe it? It uses cp/m. I mean, talk about retro, man. It's putting out some kinda, like, steady low-power pulse wave that just seems to disappear into thin air." Evan said still holding the machine.

"its transdimensional projector I'm guessin it was built round the 70s or somthin like that, just by judgin from these hookup and stuff. If its what I think it is then it created another dimension when whoever built it fired it up." Dan finished he took it into his hands and examined the device. "No wonder, the wiring messed up, 10 bucks says the builder used A frame red wires, should've used BD frame black." If this thing was what they figured it was, if the creator had used the different wires, the projector would have worked beautifully.

"And that means what exactly?" Scott asked, Dan grinned. 

"Well, translation: we figure that the pulse has trapped the crawler in some other dimension." Evan explained.

"Ok. So let's trash this thing." Scott said. "Everyone stand back. I'm gonna use full power. This could get messy." 

"Um, you know, I could just, like, phase through the gizmo and quietly short it out or Dan can-." Kitty paused when she felt Evan, Dan, and Scott staring at her in disbelief. "Ha. Right. Forget I mentioned it. Like, what is it with guys and explosions, anyway?" she said quietly to Jean. Dan was into explosions and stuff just as much as the next guy. But something didn't feel right about blowing this one up.

"wait a sec, I don't think…..maybe we shouldn't nuke it. What if by destroying the thing we trap Kurt inside the transmission, he'll be stuck in the other dimension." Dan pointed out. His feelings tended to be pretty right, and something definitely didn't feel right about this.

"you've been watching to many sci-fi movies Einstein." Evan said hitting Dan on the back.

"Yeah I guess so." He admitted but still couldn't shake that feeling. At that moment a blue light filled the room and they saw Kurt standing there.

"Reset! Don't de-" he started to say before he disappeared again. 

"You guys saw that, right?" Scott said, everyone nodded.

"He's still alive!" Rogue said breathless

"What was he saying?" Kitty asked.

"He said, "reset. Don't." you know, don't reset it. He wants you to blow it up. Do it!"  Evan said

"I swear, these guys are, like, obsessed!" Kitty said frustrated.

"Uh...it sounded more like a warning to me." Scott said slowly.

"A warning? From the goofman himself? Naw, come on! Shred that sucker!" Evan said grinning.

            "No. Nightcrawler's a joker, but even he knows when it's time to get serious. If he wanted to blow up the projector, why didn't he just say 'don't reset' instead of 'reset' then 'don't'? I think he wants us to reset this thing. Intensity settings... power regulators... uh, beam width... restart!" a wriling noise filled the room and just through a portal they could see Kurt and some guy. "Come on teleport through!" When they didn't move it accord to Dan what was going on.

            "they cant come through!" Dan said loudly and forcefully everyone stared at him "they need another power source or somthin ta get through!" suddenly Kurt and the other guy were gone.

 "What are they doing?" Evan asked

 "I don't know! But I hope they hustle." Scott said shaking his head

 "There they are. And they still got that vape-ray I was telling you about." Dan whirled around and saw the Brotherhood.

"Oh great." He muttered under his breath.

 "Rogue, Mystique sent us to find you. So you with us... or them?" Dan looked at Lance, who looked over at him for a second then turned his attention back too Rogue.

 "Mystique? You working for her?" Scott said in shock then looked over at Dan. Who looked at the ground when Scott looked over at him.

 "Hey, Summers, you got your friends, I got mine. But this ain't my fight. I'm outta here." Rogue said and left.

 "Ok. Fork it over, losers." Fred said 

 "Or this place is gonna rock!" Lance said shaking the room for good measure. 

 "The projector stays with us. X-men, keep that portal open!" Scott shouted

 "Your call." Dan stayed near the projector but refused to join in the fight, it didn't feel right fighting the Brotherhood. After all Dan wasn't sure where he really belonged despite the feeling of belonging he had felt the previous night at dinner. Suddenly the car came sailing through the portal the projector went sailing hitting the floor, the car slammed into Fred who stopped it.

"Whoa...good thing I'm the blob." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. You can say that again." Toad replied 

"Aw, come on, guys. This party's over." Lance said he looked over at Dan thoughtfully "hey kid its been over 48 hours what's up you with them or with us?"

"Yeah time to decide your place traitor" Fred said cracking his knuckles and grinning at Dan. Dan felt the color drain from his face. Lance looked over at him and saw the panic look.

"Knock it off Blob. Why don't you bozos head outside and let me talk to the kid." He said. After a moment of grumbling Pietro, Blob, and Toad left. Lance started to walk over to Dan when Scott stepped in front of Dan blocking Lance's path.

"that's far enough Rock Tumbler" he said holding his hand up. 

"move it Summers" Lance said as the room shook a bit.  Dan side stepped Scott and held his hands up.

"Wait Lance stop." Dan turned to the X-men who watched. "Give me a minute will ya?" he said "please?" at first Scott looked like he wasn't going to listen then he sighed and nodded.

"Fine" he said and gestured for the team to follow. 

"Love the company." Lance said grinning "so how has it been livin with the geek squad?"

"Aint that bad actually. Everyone's pretty nice."

"So are you coming back?" Lance asked Dan looked at his feet "Dan what's with them that aint with the Brotherhood?"

"I don't know. I left the Brotherhood cause I was hoping that maybe what I was lookin to find was with the X-men, you know my past who I really am. I mean I wasn't gettin any answers from Mystique and I don't know maybe Xavier can answer my questions, something tells me that I need to stay with the X-men too get my answers."

"Just remember your always welcome back, forget what Fred and Pietro said, you aint a traitor."

"I know, and as soon as I find out about my past, I'll probably come back. Being an X-men is kinda dangerous."

"Yeah I believe it." He paused "so did you get a name?" Dan grinned

"Yeah, I did, and I'll stick with it no matter what."

"What is it?"

"Einstein." 

"Like the genius?"

"Yeah."

"Well definitely better then Toad's idea."

            "Which was?"

"Er Munchkin." Dan's mouth fell open

"Munchkin!?" he started "as in the midgets in Wizard of Oz?" Lance nodded. "Well anything would be better then Toad" again Lance nodded and grinned then he put out his hand and Dan shook it. "Thanks for understanding."

"No prob." 

"I just hope we never hafta fight each other." Dan said and Lance nodded. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you around ok?" Dan nodded and watched Lance leave. He looked down at the projector laying busted on the floor. He frowned and gave it a swift kick sending it flying into the wall and into pieces. Picking up his bag, Dan climbed the stairs out of the lab and headed towards Scott's car where the team was waiting for him.

"you all right Squirt?" Scott asked

"yeah I'm fine" he answered looking at the ground.

"so what happened?" Evan asked

"I just told Lance I wasn't ready to go back to the Brotherhood."

"its ok" Jean said and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Glad you decided to stick with us Einstein."

"thanks"

"Yeah who would help me goof around if you left?" Kurt said grinning wide his fangs showing.

"yeah good point" Dan agreed and hoped into the back seat between Evan and Kurt.

Uh...Kurt you're gonna have to duck until we can get you a new holowatch." Scott pointed out. Kurt gasped 

"so it's true... You really are ashamed of me!" he said

"Ha ha. Right, dude…. Kurt Dan. Hey, listen, about what happened before... my bad." Scott said

"No...it was on me, too." 

"yeah me too" Dan said nodding.

"Maybe...ahh... maybe you're right. I take things too seriously. I need to lighten up some." Everyone stared at him

"Oh, Scott, not you!" Jean said

"Check his temperature. Mr. military's going soft!" Kitty said reaching over and touching Scott's forehead 

"Yeah. And I could probably dial down the goofing a little." Kurt admitted

"yeah I guess I could ease off to" Dan said

"Ah, welcome back! Ok, so... now what do you say we head home, gear up, and run a level-3 training sim in the danger room?" Everyone groaned.

"Give us a break!" 

"Oh, man! See? That's what me and the kid are talking about. Always serious." Kurt said loudly.

"Psych!" Scott replied laughing

"You got us! Ha ha ha! Very nice. There's hope for you yet. What do you think Einstein?" Dan adopted a heavy German accent (Albert Einstein perhaps)

"maybe, very slim chance but ve may have a sliver of a chance vith Mr. Summers here. Mind you he is no Jerry Lewis," Everyone laughed and Dan did a mini sitting bow.

"Yeah, well, tell me about it on the way to Duncan Matthews' party." Scott said starting up the car.

"I can't go, remember? I'm, like, a freshman." Kitty complained crossing her arms "I still don't believe that Dan can go just because of his grade." Dan shrugged and grinned. 

"I cant help it" he said and leaned forward between the driver and passenger seats.

"Hey, you're also one of the X-men." Scott said pushing Dan back into the back seat with a grin.

"Don't worry. We'll make it happen." Jean said with a smile.

"Let's roll!" Kurt said pumping his fists into the air

"yeah time to shake that tail paaaaaarrrrrrtttttttyyyyyyyyyy!" Dan said loudly, Kurt looked at him and lowered his fists in shock.

"Hey that's my line Squirt!" Again Dan shrugged innocently. 

"Finders keepers!" he said grinning "you snooze you lose!" and everyone laughed.

************************************************

Ok sorry about the other version of this chapter that was all screwed up and I didn't notice it at first. Once again sorry and hope everyone keeps reviewing. *bows* Danke 


	13. Dan has a secerete

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the names you don't recognize outside of this fic. Hence: Dan and Jenny. I also own Dan's computer power cause that was my idea. 

Thank you for the reviews from Kurtfan, Labyris, and Vortex for their reviews.

************************************************

"Sorry kid this parties for adults only sorry rules are rules." Duncan said jeering with his buddies when Dan tried to get into the party. "Go find an arcade somewhere why don't you?" he said pushing Dan towards the door.

"Hey Matthews." Scott said pushing his way over. "I believe the rule was no freshmen right?"

"Yeah, so?" Scott grinned and looked at Dan

"Then Dan can come in,"

"Look Summers this kid is younger then a freshmen and he isn't coming in rules are rules." 

"Younger then a freshmen yes." Scott said "but Dan is a sophomore and there wasn't a rule against them." Duncan glared but didn't say anything. "Sorry rules are rules."

"Thanks," Dan said as they walked into the crowded room.

"Hey no problem, go have a good time ok?" Dan nodded "just remember we gotta be back at the institute by 10." Again Dan nodded and headed off in search of the food table. On his way he ran into Kurt who was munching on a piece of pizza.

"Oh did you get in?" Kurt said with a grin

"Yeah Duncan wasn't gonna let me in till Scott told him off." Dan eyed the pizza "um where did you get that?" Kurt nodded over his shoulder 

"Through the crowd that'a way."

"Thanks." Dan said and pushed his way through the crowd. People didn't even notice him as they stepped on his and knocked him around. Twice Dan had to hold onto his glasses to make sure they stayed on his face. Finally he made it too the table and made a grab for the last slice. His hand touched another hand also going for the slice. Both pulled their hands back and looked too see who they were going to have to fight. Dan was so hungry he was ready to fight anyone even Blob for that piece. Anyone except,

"Dan?"

"Jenny?" 

"Wow you made it." Jenny said with a grin

"Yeah," Dan said nodding, he looked at the slice "look you can have" they both said at the same time. "No really" Dan grinned and Jenny grinned back. 

"Lets try this again. You can have it." Jenny said 

"Tell you what it looks like a big enough slice lets spilt it." Dan said and carefully tore the slice in half giving her the bigger half. "So this party any good?" Dan asked Jenny shook her head

"Not really, I only came because my friend Crystal wanted me to come. But she left about an hour ago, she wasn't feeling good."

"If you don't mind me asking, then why are you still here if you don't wanna be here?" Jenny smiled shyly

"I kind of just wanted too see if you where going to show." Dan stared at her his mouth dropping.

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because I like you."

"What do you mean you like me?" Dan asked hoping she wasn't going with this where he thought she was. 

"Exactly what I said your sweet and I like you."

"Jenny you do realize that I skipped 5 grades I'm not 15 I'm 12?" Jenny nodded

"Hey I got an idea you want to get out of here and go get an ice cream?" she said hurriedly obviously trying to change the subject.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I have my license I borrowed my mom's car."

"You mean you don't wanna hang here?"

"Hang at Duncan Matthew's party? He's a jerk." Dan grinned

"So I've been hearing." Dan paused "let me ask Scott."

"Scott? Scott Summers?" Dan nodded

"Yeah."

"He's your ride?" Jenny asked

"Sorta, I live at the Xavier Institute."

"Oh with Jean?"

"You know Jean?" Jenny laughed

"Who doesn't she's the star on our soccer team. We're friends." 

"Wow small world huh?" Jenny grinned, "Yeah so uh er let me go ask ok?" Jenny nodded. 

"I'll be right here." Dan felt his heart racing as he searched for Scott through the crowd. 

"Scott? Er 'cuse me" Dan said pushing through everyone, but no one was moving either because they couldn't or just didn't hear him. He finally managed to ask someone where Scott was and they pointed him out. Dan sighed with relief and tried maneuvering his way over there, when suddenly he felt someone bump into him hard, Dan felt his glasses sail off he managed to close his eyes instantly when he had gotten bumped, and through the music and people talking Dan heard the glasses hit the floor. "Aw crap." Dan said he dropped too the floor and felt around trying to find them, "'cuse me, I er dropped my glasses, cant see without them, hello watch it!" Dan said loudly as someone stepped on his hand. Ignoring his throbbing hand Dan resumed his search, he was so small no one even noticed he was on the floor crawling around and they certainly didn't notice that it was actually a person that they where stepping on. Dan was beginning to panic what if they had gotten stepped on like he had been. No, no I would have heard them break, 'sides it'll take a lot too break those things. Ok just gotta be calm. He thought _Jean she's telepathic, I wonder if I can get her too here my thoughts, no she's probably with Duncan dancing or somthin. Scott maybe he can hear me_ "OWWW!" Dan shouted as someone else stepped on his hand. "For cryin out loud people watch where you're bloody stepping!"

"Hey kid whatcha doin on the floor?" 

"Scott?" wow it worked?

"Uh Dan if your short on cash all you have too do is ask." Dan frowned 

"Oh yeah very funny!" Dan said, "I lost my glasses, someone bumped into me and now I cant find them!"

"Ok don't worry we'll find them. Lets get you off the floor first." Dan felt Scott grab his arm and pull him too his feet. "Ok you stay right here don't move." Scott said, "I'll get your glasses." Dan knew he looked like an idiot standing in the middle of the crowd eyes shut cradling his throbbing hands against his chest. But he didn't care what everyone thought all he wanted was his glasses. Moments later Dan felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Dan its ok its Jean, come on lets get you out of this crowd, your going to get knocked over again." 

"Scott said too stay here, he's looking for my glasses."

"I know," Dan felt Jean guide him through the crowd, the noise became softer and the air was cooler, he was outside. The noise became louder for a moment then it was muffled again. "Did you find them?"

"Yeah." Scott's voice said "ok kid hold on just one second" Dan felt the glasses slide onto his face. He blinked a few times and looked around. He was on a balcony over looking a pool. "That better?" Scott asked. Dan nodded

"Where'd you find them?"

"They got kicked under a table." 

"How'd you know I was looking for them?"

"Paul, that was my buddy Paul you asked where I was. When you dropped out of sight Paul came over to me and said some little kid was looking for me, I was also one of the ones who stepped on you."

"Thanks." Dan said with a grin.

"Here want me too take a look at your hand?" Jean asked

"Its ok really." Dan said "just a little sore."

"So what did you need?" Scott asked

"Um I was wondering if I got a ride back to the Institute could I go get an ice cream with a friend?"

"Kurt?" Scott asked Dan shook his head

"Uh no, another friend." Jean smiled

"Jenny?" Dan's ears went red and that told Jean and Scott they where right.

"So Squirt's got a girlfriend huh?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Dan said forcefully and quickly.

"uh huh." Scott said grinning.

"So can I go?"

"I guess it'll be ok, just be back at the Institute by 10 or Logan will have you in the Danger Room." Dan frowned

"No problem." He said, the less time he spent in that room the happier Dan was going to be. "Thanks!" he said and ran back inside. Pushing through the crowd with one hand and holding his glasses against his face with the other, Dan found his way back to the table Jenny wasn't there. "Aw man she was only kiddin with me."

"Ready?" Jenny's voice said behind him

"Thought you where gonna wait here?"

"I was, but it took you long enough so I went and got a drink you ready too go?" Dan nodded

"I have to be home by 11 though."

"No problem my curfews at 10:30 so I'll have you home in plenty of time." 

"Cool." Dan said and followed Jenny out the door and towards the doors. He followed her down the driveway too a silver convertible with the top up. "Is this yours?"

"No my mom's she's letting me borrow it while she's out of town." Jenny said unlocking the doors and getting in. Dan sat down in the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on. 

"Where is she?"

"England." Dan looked over at Jenny

"Really?"

"Yeah, she goes on a lot of business trips for her company. This is her 4th trip to England."

"Where else has she been?" Dan asked as Jenny started the car up.

"Lots of places, hey want to ride with the top down?" Dan nodded and watched as the top lowered.

"So places like?" Dan asked still curious

"Germany, Italy, France, Spain, Australia, Japan." Jenny paused as she backed the car out of the spot and did a three-point turn too turn it around.

"You ever go with her?"

"A couple times, mostly when she goes during school vacations. I went with her the 2nd trip to England and when she went too Hawaii."

"Go surfing?" Jenny grinned and turned the car onto the road.

"Actually I did, it was a lot of fun."

"Cool." Jenny nodded.

"So your parents they just let you go too the Xavier Institute." Dan avoided looking at Jenny. "Dan?"

"I er I'm kind of what you would call a stray." Jenny looked at him and started laughing.

"A stray?" Dan grinned

"Yea as in I don't have a solid home, well technically I guess the Institute is my home."

"What happened too your parents?" Jenny asked pulling into a small ice cream shop. Dan shrugged

"Dunno, I guess they died, I don't remember them at all."

"I'm sorry,"

"Its ok, I got over it a long time ago." Jenny nodded and changed the subject.

"This is the best ice cream shop in town." She said and they headed inside.

 ************************************************ 

That night when he got back too the institute Dan managed to avoid the comments about him having a girlfriend and was able to make it up to his room without much hassle. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He hadn't realized how exhausted he really was. Dan's sleep however was plagued with dreams, dreams that seemed real, just a little too real for Dan. Again he was in the Brotherhood house and just like before it was pitch black. Feeling the presence of another Dan readied himself knowing what was coming. But when he turned around this time it wasn't the caped man, Dan couldn't even tell if this was a man or a women. The face was shadowed and hidden a pair of red eyes stared back at Dan. At first Dan didn't feel afraid, he felt safe, until the outline moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pictures flashed before Dan's eyes, blood, blood everywhere, he couldn't tell where he was for he was no longer in the brotherhood house. The safety Dan had previously felt was gone. In its place, a strange warmth, like a thick comforter on a cold winter evening. Somewhere a woman screamed. It was so loud that it hurt Dan's ears. He wanted too cover his ears and block out the painful screech, but found he couldn't move, the scream soon turned to cries, terrified cries of pain, then nothing. The warmth slowly became warmer until it was no longer just a warmth but a burning hot. Fire burst out around Dan surrounding him. He couldn't breath, the flames crept closer and closer and Dan could feel the intense heat licking towards his skin. Dan gagged on the smoke and in one quick breath managed to let out a terrified yell before the smoke finally engulfed him. Unknown to Dan, his yells echoed throughout the mansion waking everyone up and sending Kurt too the floor. Kurt could hear the others coming and turned his attention to Dan who was on the floor next to his bed, rolling back and forth, coughing, speaking in terrified voice speaking a language Kurt didn't recognize, Dan was pale with fear and seemed to be trying to fight through something. Unaware of any of this Dan continued yelling; soon however his yells turned too heavy coughs as he struggled to catch his breath. He couldn't see through the thick smoke it was no longer grey but a solid black smoke wall. Every struggled breath brought in smoke, filling his lungs. For a moment Dan saw the outline of a figure in the smoke, holding out its hand trying to get to him. The hold that had stopped him from moving before finally snapped and Dan desperately tried to fight through the smoke, towards the outstretched hand. He was going to die if he didn't get out of there. He didn't want to die! 

Xavier came into the room followed by the rest of the students, Ororo, and Logan. Kurt was kneeling next too Dan as he continued to roll and between the coughs spurt out words in that language. 

"Professor" Kurt said looking up "vhat is vrong vith him?"

"I don't know Kurt." Xavier said. He put his hands to his head. Sending telepathic words of comfort to the frightened boy. Slowly Dan began to calm down, his yelling stopped and his breathing returned to normal. 

"Non desidero morire." Dan said quietly his voice quivering as if he was pleading. "Per favore non lasciato dado. Sano spiacente non permesso." 

"What did he say?" Evan asked. Logan stepped forward and picked Dan up and put him back in bed. 

"Yeah what like language was that Professor?" Logan rubbed the whiskers on his face and looked at Xavier.

"That was Italian." He said simply.

"Ok I believe we've had enough excitement for one night, back to bed everyone please." Xavier said.

"Is he going to be ok Professor?" Jean asked Xavier smiled and nodded

"He'll be fine Jean." Now only Logan, Ororo, Kurt, and Xavier remained. 

"Logan" Ororo said, "You said that was Italian. Do you know what he said?" Logan looked at Xavier and nodded. "The Squirt was saying 'I don't want too die, please don't let me die." Kurt looked from his friend to the three teachers.

"Vhy would he-" Kurt started to say, but Xavier put his hand up

"We'll talk about this with Dan tomorrow. But for know lets not mention this to Dan, all right?" Kurt nodded

"I vont say anything Professor." 

"Thank you." Xavier said, "Something tells me there's more to this then meets the eye." And with that the three instructors left. Kurt walked back to his bed and tried to fall back asleep. But he couldn't get the terrified look on Dan's face out of his mind. And he wondered what was Dan dreaming about. Finally Kurt turned the light over his bed on and looked over at Dan, who was still in the position, Logan had placed him. Dan stirred a bit and Kurt leaned forward with concern. But the boy slept on, only changing his position from stretched out to curling up into a ball feet tucked securely under his shaking body his left hand was draped over his visor hiding his face, his right hand pressed against his face. 

***********************************************

Aw man poor Dan, I felt kinda bad when I was writing this but it just all flooded out. Anyways now if you would just leave a review I'd greatly appreciate it. And you may find out what Dan's huge secrete is, I'll give you a hint, its so secrete that even Dan doesn't know what it is, or at least he thinks he doesn't. *bows*


	14. I want to know

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the things you don't recognize outside of this fic, they all belong to me!!! Mwhahahaha, No Touchy!!!! Ahem anyways yeah so read and review!!

And thanks too Tewks, Vortex, Labyris, Clear Shadow, Kurtfan5678, *breath* Raliena, Tetris, Riye, and Todd Fan for all their reviews. 

And too Tewks: I'm glad you liked me usin Italian. I'm about a quarter Italian and since my grandfather came from Italy and spoke it fluently I kinda wanted to learn it. I'm sorry if the translations didn't work. I asked my mother if she could help but she's forgot most of the language. So I used the Altavista translations and it really doesn't like me. Anyways glad you like the fic and hope too hear from you……All of you!

***********************************************

Dan remained in this fetal like position for hours, and Kurt who found it hard to fall asleep, kept a close eye on him. About 7 in the morning, the sound of someone hitting the floor, stirred Kurt from his doze. He looked over and saw Dan sitting up slowly.

"Morning sunshine!" Kurt said softly and slowly walked over to Dan. Dan's face returned to the pale fear and he hurriedly pushed himself against the wall. Kurt stopped and stared at his frightened friend. Dan brought his knees tightly too his chest and wrapped his arms securely around them, "Dan?" Kurt whispered, "are you ok?" Dan winced when Kurt said his name, then slowly his head nodded then fell to rest on his knees. Kurt didn't know what too do, he didn't know if he should put Dan back on the bed or just leave him. The alarm buzzed loudly back on Kurt's side of the room. Kurt looked down at Dan quickly, but he hadn't moved. Kurt bamfed too the alarm and shut it off. Seconds later Scott knocked and peeked in.

"Morning." He said and looked over at Dan. "How is he?" Kurt shrugged.

"Don't know."

"Has he been on the floor all night?"

"Nein," Kurt said, "he just landed there a few minutes ago." Scott nodded. 

"Well think we should put him back?" Kurt nodded; Scott lifted Dan and put him back in bed. "The Professor's gonna keep him here today." Scott paused "you know it's probably all the excitement from yesterday. I mean a lot happened too him, it probably just finally caught up."

"I don't know Scott, you didn't hear him last night." Scott put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It vas almost like he vas pleading for his life."

"The Prof will know what to do, he'll take care of things. Come on we've got school." Scott left the room leaving the door partly open. Kurt looked at Dan before pressing a button on his image inducer and bamfing out sight. 

 Moments later Dan sat up slowly. He looked around, his eyes rested on the alarm clock. It read 9. 

            "Shoot I'm late!" Dan said hurriedly getting up and dashing too his bureau. He passed for a moment as he felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him. He grabbed onto the bureau for support and tried too keep from falling. "What's wrong with me."

            "Mornin' Squirt." Dan looked over at the doorway, Wolverine was standing there.

            "Er sorry I overslept did I miss anything this morning."

            "You don't remember?"      

            "Remember what?" Dan asked confused. "Did something happen?"

            "Charles wants too see you in his office when you're ready."

            "But I got school."

            "Not today you don't." Wolverine said and walked down the hall. Dan swallowed, something was up, Wolverine knew something that he wasn't telling him. Dan quickly changed into jeans and a tee shirt replaced his night visor with his glasses and hurried out of the room. Downstairs, Dan ignored his stomach's protests for food and headed towards Xavier's study. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

            "Professor?" he said softly trying too keep his voice steady, he felt ominous about entering the study, why he couldn't figure out but he was almost terrified.

            "Come in Dan." Xavier called from inside. Dan opened the door slowly and cautiously stepped inside. "Good morning."

            "Morning." 

            "Please sit." Xavier said gesturing at the chair his usual Dan nodded and sat down, his left hand clutched at his right arm tightly an old habit Dan had that emerged whenever he was nervous. "How are you feeling this morning?"

            "Er fine, I guess, um why am I stayin here 'stead of goin too school?" Xavier's smile vanished and in its place a serious frown.

            "Dan you don't remember last night?" Dan raised an eyebrow _last night?_

            "You mean the party and Duncan's? I got nailed and my glasses fell off, Scott found them though. I'm wicked sorry Professor, I know I should have been more car-"

            "No not the party," Now Dan was really confused, all he remembered of last night was how exhausted he was and that he had fallen right asleep. Of course there was that weird dream, with the burning house and the lady screaming. "Last night Dan, about midnight, you woke the entire school up with a terrified scream. When we all reached your room, you where on the floor, fighting and rolling around the floor in a very deep sleep."

            "I did? I mean I was?" Dan asked in shock, _I must have been sleep talking, no big deal_ he thought after all it wasn't like he had never slept talked or slept walked.

            "Something was obviously causing you too fight back, when I finally was able too calm you down somewhat you began mumbling as if you where pleading."

            "What was I saying?"

            "Dan has anyone ever spoken too you in Italian, have you heard it in a movie or possibly used your power too download it into your memory." Dan thought for a moment.

            "No Italian is one of the only well known languages that I don't speak. I dunno just never wanted to learn it." Xavier leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk. 

            "The reason I ask is, you where speaking fluent Italian. Pleading for whatever you saw in your dream too not let you die." Dan felt his breath caught in his throat and he stared at Xavier

            "But why would I…I mean I don't know Italian how can I speak it if I don't even know it."

            "Are you sure that you never learned it at some point maybe when you where younger?" Dan shook his head

            "No never." Xavier sighed. 

            "Dan I think its time too tell you something that you should have been told a long time ago. Its time too tell you about your past and who you really are."

                        *******************

I know it seemed kind of short and had a pathetic way of ending the chapter, I tried too make it less pathetic but every time if came out even more so. Anywho thanks for the reviews I've been receiving….16…. wow…. Keep them coming!!


	15. The truth is revieled

Disclaimer: I own Dan, his computer power, and basically anything else that you don't recognize from the series or outside of this fic. Please read and review!!!

            ******************* 

"What do you mean who I am."

"Mystique for reasons I don't even know, kept this information from you."

"Mystique?" Dan said, "What does she have too do with anything?"

"Much more then she would like to admit." Xavier said "I will only tell this too you if your sure your ready for it." Dan nodded he was positive.

            "I wanna know Professor."

            "Lets start off this way, your real name, or as it says on your birth certificate, is Leonardo Collentropo, you where born too Antonio, Toni for short, and Rosa Collentropo in a little town just outside of Rome."

            "I was born in Italy?" Dan asked in shock

            "Born and lived until you where 6."

            "You knew my parents?" Xavier smiled sadly 

            "Very well, your father was actually a student of mine when he was about your age."

            "My dad was a mutant?" Dan asked

            "Yes, he stayed at the school until he was 16, then decided too return too Italy."

            "What was his power?"

            "A form of telekinesis, he was able too call objects too him, such as a book, anything he could see." Dan grinned, it was one thing learning his parent's names, but too learn that his father was a mutant just like him that was even better. "You and your father are very much alike." Xavier said, "Your father was also quite smart, had a passion for reading, and had a thing for food." Dan felt his ears go red a mixed feeling of pride and humor flowed through him.

            "What about my mother?"

            "She was a year younger then Toni, a sweet women who also had a great passion for books and a talent for cooking." Xavier smiled again "which came as a good talent too have being married too your father." He paused for a moment "I only met her after you and you're brother-" Dan looked up quickly

            "My brother?" he repeated Xavier sighed and looked like he had let something that he didn't want too, slip. "I have a brother?"

            "Yes, your twin brother, Sebastian." Dan grinned this was getting even better. "But Dan please don't get too excited. No one has heard about your brother for nearly 9 years."

            "What do you mean?"

            "That was the reason your family left Italy, according too your father, you and Sebastian were playing in the front yard while your mother watched carefully from her garden nearby, your mother looked away for a second too pick up her spade. When she looked back Sebastian was gone."

            "What happened too him professor?" Xavier closed his eyes and shook his head

            "No one knows for certain. Two years your parents searched for him, praying and hoping that they would hear from him. It got to the point that your mother couldn't live in Italy anymore, it was slowly killing her about losing your brother and she didn't want the same thing to happen too you. So shortly before your six birthday, your parents packed up and headed too Boston, then too New Hampshire, too a town called Louden. Your father was a motorcycle racer. He brought his bike with him when you all moved and began too once again pick up his racing career racing locally at New Hampshire International Speedway."

            "So that's why I liked Logan's bike so much,"

            "Yes your father often brought you with him to the track, right into the pits with the crew." Xavier smiled again "which your mother wasn't always pleased about. Your father was very good at racing and won so many trophies that the room they had set aside as an office, became a trophy room. He had created a name for himself in Italy and was well on his way too doing the same in the US. I met you shortly after you and your brother where born, and many times after your family moved too the US. I was very pleased too see how smart you where, you spoke both English and Italian fluently, you had caught up with the children in your classes at school, despite enrolling months behind them and only speaking Italian at the time."

            "But I thought that most mutations happen-"

            "It wasn't your powers that made you smart Dan, you have a knack for learning and pick things up very quickly, your computer power has just increases that fact. You are a very smart young man with or without powers."

            "Professor," Dan started, "what happened too them? My parents?"

            "When you turned 8, your mutation devolved." Dan looked at his hands "no your telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Your father once again returned too me this time looking for training for you. I offered you a place here at the Institute but your mother was still grieving over losing your brother, she wasn't ready too lose you. So your parents moved out of the house in New Hampshire and moved a little closer, too a Massachusetts town called Wales. Once a week I would visit your family and you too work on controlling your powers. I told your father that I suspected that your mutation wasn't finished devolving."

            "Meaning you knew I had more powers?"

            "Meaning Dan I had a reason too believe yes, I wasn't fully sure until you turned nine. When your computer power emerged I explained too your parents that once a week sessions where not enough anymore. It was necessary for your training to continue, however it was going to have too be more then one day a week. Your parents talked it over and finally decided you would be better off here at the institute. You had barley any control over your computer power; you had already shorted out 3 television sets and a computer at school. Your parents where fearing that you might be exposed as a mutant. Your father knew that with your computer power it could prove useful too many organizations, and that was the last thing your parents wanted too happen." Xavier paused and looked at Dan. "are you positive your ready too hear this?" Dan nodded furiously

            "I'm sure" he said calmly though he felt scared, was he really ready too hear what had happened to his parents? And why had didn't remember anything about them? Xavier sighed

            "As you wish." He paused "a week before you where scheduled too move into the Institute, your father called me and told me that a women had approached him and your mother, also offering training. Your father turned the offer down without question."

            "It was Mystique huh?" Dan inquired 

            "Yes it was, she was offering you a spot with the Brotherhood, when it was directly controlled by Magneto." Xavier looked up and saw the confusion on Dan's face. "Magneto is a very powerful mutant who I'm sure you will hear about often. He is called the Master of Magnetism as he can control metal." 

            "Why'd this Magneto want me?"

            "Perhaps he felt your computer power would be useful I cannot say for certain Dan."

            "Ok keep goin."

            "Yes, Mystique apparently was very angry that your father had turned her offer down. And your father was very worried about what she was capable of. I told your parents that I would fly up too collect you in the morning. Your mother was afraid that someone was going to take you, but your father felt they could handle themselves until morning." Xavier folded his hands and placed them on his desk. "That entire night I made sure that if your father called me telepathically I'd be ready for it. It came about 2 that morning. Toni's thoughts entered my mind, he was terrified, and Dan I had never seen or heard your father as terrified as I did that night. I sent Logan ahead of me, praying that he could reach Wales in time."

            "What happened?"

            "When Logan got there, the house was ablaze. Firefighters where fighting a losing battle against the blaze. Logan asked the firemen where the owners of the house where, and they told him they hadn't fully searched the house, they had managed too get a boy out but hadn't found anyone else."

            "So they might still be alive." Xavier looked down and shook his head

            "Its very unlikely Dan, the firemen had gotten you out seconds before the house was totally engulfed. Even then you had some minor burns and a few abrasions. Logan was supposed too take you immeidalty, but when he asked too see you, a police officer admitted that you had wandered off, they searched for you with no luck."

            "Even Wolverine couldn't find me?"

            "No"

            "Where'd I go?"

            "Cerebro picked you up in Western Massachusetts, after that we didn't have anything else too go on. You just vanished, I didn't pick up another reading until you used your powers in Denville, then again in Bayville."

            "That's where Lance found me." Xavier nodded

            "I remember being in New York, I couldn't remember why I was there or where I had come from before." Dan said then paused "Didn't anyone search the house?" Xavier nodded "and did they find anything?"

            "No"

            "Then what makes you think they might not be still alive, maybe they have amnesia, like me and are just starting too remember everything."

            "Dan the reason behind your memory loss is not because of amnesia."

            "Its not?"

            "No its not"

            "Then why don't I remember anything, my parents, my home, why don't I remember any of that? If I was nine when this all happened then wouldn't I remember at least something? If its not amnesia then what is it?"

            "At one point when your powers first emerged, your telepathic abilities where your strongest power. I just assuming that after what happened with your parents, you used your power too erase your own memory. In doing that your telepathic powers became your less strong and your computer became the more advanced power. The erase must be only temporary with you because you are starting too remember things. Such as Logan's bike, your mothers plants, and I believe all this is coming back when you dream." Dan felt stunned. "And I also believe, the reason that Mystique never told you this, is because she knew that you would leave the Brotherhood and come too me for answers. She didn't want too lose you as a member."

            "Do you think she killed my parents?"

            "I really don't have that answer Dan, nor do I know if your parents are truly dead. Do I think Mystique was capable of setting the fire? Perhaps." Dan sighed he still didn't have a past, at least one he could remember. "Dan?" he looked up at the professor    

            "Yeah?"

            "Would you like too see your parents?" Dan nodded hurriedly; Xavier reached into his desk draw and pulled out a photograph. "This was taken when you where two." Dan took the picture and stared at it. Four people stared back at him, a medium height man with black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a racing uniform with Italian written all over it. In his arms sat a two year old with a motorcycle toy in his hands, it was Dan; he could see his blue eyes staring back at him. 

            "Is that me?" Xavier nodded

            "You and your father, and that is your mother and your brother." Standing next too the man was a woman about the same height, she had light brown hair and blue eyes. The same blue eyes Dan and, his eyes darted too the two year old in his mothers arms, his brother, his twin, Sebastian. He was also holding a toy, only his was a truck. Both boys where grinning at the camera and laughing. Dan bit his bottom lip and handed the picture back to the professor. "no you keep it Dan, its about time you had something of your families." Dan nodded and stood up.

            "I'm gonna go lay down ok Professor? I don't feel good." Dan said Xavier nodded. Dan walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He quickly walked up too his room and leaned against the wall, he slid down it and sat on the floor his knees hugged tightly too his chest. He felt sick and so empty and really alone. A tear flowed down his cheek and Dan didn't even try too wipe it away, and even though he was embarrassed, he laid his head on his knees and sobbed uncontrollably, praying no one would come in too check on him for a while, he needed too be alone.  

            ***********

            Ok I think I'm getting really sappy or something, anyways I hope you liked that chapter, next one will be up ASAP. Till then enjoy and please review.


	16. Marked forever

Disclaimer: I own Dan, his computer power, that's about it, oh and his family their mine too. Everything else belongs to Marvel and the creators of X-men Evolution. Read and enjoy!!!

*******************

            Dan wasn't sure how long he stayed in that position or even how long he cried. He had read about those who had been stricken with amnesia and the emptiness they felt, he now knew how they felt. He had past that he couldn't remember, there was things that he once knew, but now where gone from his memory; things like his birthday, or what his favorite color had been, or his favorite movie or book. Dan took a deep breath and looked over his arms at the clock on Kurt's side of the room, it was nearly 3, everyone be coming back to the institute now. Slowly Dan got up and went into the bathroom, carefully he took his glasses off and splashed cold water on his face erasing any signs that he had been crying that was the last thing he needed. He slipped his glasses back on and stared at his reflection, he didn't know who he was anymore; was he Dan Thomas? As he had thought he was or was he Leonardo Collentropo? As Xavier said he was. Giving another sigh Dan left the bathroom and headed back to his room,

            "How you doin Squirt?" Dan heard Logan say behind him, he turned and faced Wolverine.

            "Fine why wouldn't I be," Dan lied

            "Aint easy learnin 'bout your past is it?" he didn't answer just stared at the floor, "Look Squirt you'll get through this, may take time but you'll get through it, your  a tough kid and that's what helps." Dan sighed again and looked at Logan who gave him a kind of half smile, "if it makes you feel any better I don't remember my past all that much either." That caught Dan's attention

            "You don't?"

            "Nope,"

            "But that means you don't know who you are,"

            "What'cha talking about Squirt?"

            "You don't know your family, or your name, or anything,"

            "I know what's here and now and that just has to work for now," Logan turned and headed back down the hall. "Least that's what Toni told me once," it took Dan a moment for the name Wolverine had said to click in his mind; Xavier said Toni had been his fathers name.

            "Wait!" Dan said and ran up to him "did you know my dad?"

            "Toni?" Dan nodded "course I knew him, he was a good man, used to be called Wizard," 

            "Wizard?"

            "Yeah, used to give him a hard time about that, but he was a good man, someone I'd definitely call a friend." Wolverine rubbed his whiskers "Squirt?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Danger Room today only if you're up to it, Charles's orders,"

            "I'll be there,"

            "Good thinking kid that's what I like to hear," Wolverine gave Dan a grin and headed down the hall. Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture; he stared at it for a second then ran back down the hall to his room. Kurt still wasn't back; Dan figured he had stayed after for a moment to talk to the drama teacher. Inside Dan went over to his desk and took a pen from his backpack which lay abandoned on the floor where he had dropped it the previous day after finishing his homework. He took the black pen and wrote on the back of the picture 'Anthony "Toni/Wizard" Rosa, Leo "Dan/Einstein", and Sebastian Collentropo,' Dan stared at the words he had written and walked over to his bed and slipped the picture into his bedside table drawer. He had just shut it when Kurt teleported in.

            "Hey, you feeling better?" Kurt asked Dan turned to face his friend.

            "Yeah, I promise;" Kurt grinned and reached into his backpack 

            "I've got you a present," Dan looked expectantly and shook his head grinning when Kurt pulled out a folder filled with worksheets

            "I was only out a day!" Dan said as Kurt handed them to him 

            "Yes but mein Freund the teachers appositely love you," Dan frowned and put the papers on his desk. 

"Did I miss anything else?"

"Nein,"

"Nothing?"

"Nope, it was quiet and quite content day." Dan looked at Kurt and behind his glasses rolled his eyes. "So you coming for a Danger Room Session?" Dan nodded and walked to his closet. He threw on his cloak and visor. "Let's go Kurt." Kurt nodded and grabbed Dan's arm teleporting downstairs.

            ************************************

Ok so hope you like. Thanks Riye Link/Reue for your review, You can slap all Mystique all you want, cause your really gonna hate her in the next chapter.


	17. What is the truth!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well cept Dan, Jenny, and Dan's compy power. Their all mine, along with his family their mine 2. Everything else belongs to Marvel, the WB and a lot of other people who are not me….. 

*********************************

Dan did his best to act like nothing was wrong; he got through the session without anyone realizing something was wrong with the boy. Kurt guessed there was something wrong, because he friend seemed melancholy even though he appeared to trying to hide it. But when asked what was wrong, Dan gave a grin and said 'nothing' he was good just tired. Even though they had only been friends for less then a week, Kurt could tell something was not right with Dan. After the session Dan said he was going to get started on his makeup work and headed upstairs. But Dan didn't start his homework; he didn't even look at it though he knew he'd have no problem whipping through it, instead he walked over to his bedside table and took out the picture. Then falling back on his bed holding the picture in the air, Dan closed his eyes, racking his brain for some sliver of a memory. Yet none came, instead the harder he tried to remember the more light headed he began to feel. The smell of dinner wafted its way up into the room and over to him, it smelt good and remembering that he hadn't eaten anything since the previous day made him crave for whatever was for dinner no matter who cooked it, even if it was Kitty. But he didn't want to move, he was stuck where he was, he wanted to be with everyone, but he didn't want to face anyone, even; 

"Dude!" Kurt said bamfing in; quickly Dan shoved the picture under his pillow and faced his friend. "You missed dinner, I never thought I'd see the day you missed a meal,"

"Sorry, guess I still aint feeling that great." Kurt looked at him,

"Dan, mein friend if something's up you can tell me," Dan looked up at his friend, he trusted Kurt, but he wasn't ready to share this with anyone, he wasn't even sure if he was able to handle it.

"I will Kurt, just not right now,"

"I completely understand," Dan nodded thanks

"I think I'll get started on that homework." 

That night Dan was afraid to fall asleep, he was afraid the same thing was going to happen to him. Even though now he understood the dreams themselves they where his past, but that didn't stop Dan from dreading them; he was afraid that the dreams would revel the truth, that his parents had died in that fire and Dan didn't want to dream that, he would rather have no knowledge of if they where alive and have hope that his parents where alive and eventually he could find them and his brother. So that night while the rest of the mansion slept, Dan did things to occupy his mind. He finished his homework; he read from his history book, he even read his entire Major Literary works book. Anything he could think of to stay awake, Dan did it. He even considered sneaking down to the kitchen and making some coffee, but he ignored that thought realizing that the moment anyone smelt coffee in the mansion at 2 in the morning they would be suspicious, and someone like Logan may investigate the smell and he didn't want to go into an in-depth explanation of why he was making coffee at 2 in the morning. So Dan lay there, ignoring his eyes protest to close, every time he felt his eyes closing he shake his head hurriedly and force himself awake. At five in the morning he was totally exhausted, his body begged and pleaded for sleep, but when he considered listening to these pleads, his mind reminded him of the nightmares that he could face if he allowed himself to slip into the world of sleep. Finally around 5:30 hints of dawn gleamed over the mansion and crept their way into the room. Dan sighed with relief and waited patiently until the sun rose up over the tree line and shimmered into the room. Dan slipped off the bed and went to his closet, he pulled out clothes and quietly out into the hall. The mansion was still, everyone still asleep and apart of Dan wished he had that same luxury he was definitely afraid he would never be able to sleep again. In the bathroom Dan turned the shower on and climbed in, he wished he could stay in there forever as everything washed away. He didn't even know how long he was in there for. Until a loud knocking came,

"Ok look whoever's like trying to drown in there can you do it after I like get in there quickly?" He recognized that voice, it was Kitty. 

"In a minute Kitty hold on," Dan replied

"I should've like known it was you," he heard Kitty say. Shaking his head at being forced out of the comforting shower, Dan felt around and making sure his eyes where tightly shut turned the water off. Drying off and putting his glasses back on, Dan changed into jeans and a tee-shirt. When he opened the door there was Kitty leaning against the wall.

            "All yours," he said forcing a grin

            "Why are you up so early?"

            "Could ask you the same question,"

            "I was like hoping to beat everyone to the shower," Dan shook his head still grinning "ok I admit it, it was mainly beating you to the shower,"

            "Better luck next time Kitty,"

            "Dan you sound exhausted, are you still sick?"

            "No it was the steam from the shower, always makes me tired." He lied still grinning.

            "You sure?"

            "Positive, you better get in there 'fore everyone else wakes up," Dan said jerking his thumb towards the bathroom "its almost quarter of, you know the mad rush." Kitty nodded

            "Thanks Dan," she said before darting into the bathroom. Sighing Dan walked back down to his room. Kurt was on his stomach halfway falling out of bed.

            "He's gonna regret that when the alarm goes off," Dan said softly, he put his books in his backpack and zipped it up. Apart of him wanted to see Kurt's reaction when the alarm went off. He didn't have long to wait, the alarm began buzzing loud, Dan winced, Kurt must've accidentally put it on buzz instead of radio. Kurt yelped and hit the floor hard. It was all Dan could do not to burst out laughing hysterically. Slowly Kurt stood up and looked around all tangled in his blankets.

            "Not a vord Squirt," he warned trying to free himself from the blankets.

            "Not gonna say anything," Dan said "catch you downstairs," he said, the second he was out in the hall Dan chuckled and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It wasn't until he was looking over his schedule when Dan remembered the part Mystique had to play in this; she could answer the remaining questions. Suddenly Dan wasn't hungry anymore; what would she say? Would he finally get the answers he craved? Or would it just be more lies. Scott came into the kitchen and saw Dan standing there schedule in hand and his hand on the fridge not moving,

            "Uh Dan?" he said stepping forward "you planning on standing there all day?" Dan shook his head returning to reality 

            "Er no, sorry just thinking,"

            "Thinking that could be a dangerous thing specially for you," Dan grinned and shook his head

            "Hey Scott can I ask you something?"

            "Go for it,"

            "Ok say something happened to you when you where little ok? And you cant remember it, but someone you've trusted does know and has been keeping it from you. Do you confront the person?"

            "Is this hypothetic?"

            "Ya" Dan said hurriedly 

            "Well, is this something really big?"

            "Ya, huge and you think you may go crazy if you don't know the truth."

            "Then ya I'd ask,"

            "Even if you where afraid to know the truth?"

            "Dan I thought this was hypothetical,"

            "It is,"

            "You sure?"

            "Positive, totally hypothetical,"

            "Well then the way I see it, you got to face what you're afraid of to overcome it, so if that means talking to this person then go for it." Scott grinned "now can I get to the fridge?" Dan grinned and backed away from the fridge, he had totally forgotten he was blocking it. "Do you want a ride today Squirt?"

            "Naw I'm takin off now, I er need to talk to my teachers about what I missed,"

            "You sure?"

            "Ya, catch you later," and with that Dan headed out of the kitchen and headed out the front door towards school.

                        **************************

            At school, Dan took a deep breath standing outside the office. Racking up his courage, he opened the door and walked over to the secretary.

            "Good morning," she said

            "Hi," Dan said "can I please talk to Principal Darkholm?"

            "Let me see," she checked a computer "she's not busy at the moment Mr.?"

            "Thomas, Dan Thomas,"

            "Let me just let her know you're here, Dan" she pressed a button on a phone "Principal Darkholm?"

            "Yes?" Mystiques voice filled the room 

            "Dan Thomas is here to see you?"

            "Send him in," the secretary turned to Dan

            " You can go in now Dan," he nodded thanks and walked into the office. Mystique was sitting behind her desk hands folded watching him with hawk like eyes.

            "Well Mr. Thomas, what can I do for you this morning?" Dan walked up to her desk "please have a seat," he nodded and sat down. "Now what seems to be bothering you? Homesickness for your true friends?" Dan frowned

            "Actually I have a question for you,"

            "Ask away," 

            "Why didn't you tell me about my past!" he said angrily 

            "Your past? I can assure you Mr. Thomas I have no business with your past, perhaps Professor Xavier does."

            "Look he told me more about my past then you ever have, you knew me before Lance brought me to the Brotherhood and you never told me."

            "Dan….or is it Einstein you go by? Your place has always been with the Brotherhood, I told you that when you joined the X-men."

            "You killed my parents," Dan said softly "Professor X told me everything, he said you talked to my parents you wanted me to join the Brotherhood, but my dad refused so you burned our house down to get to me!" Mystique looked at him like she had expected this.

            "I will not deny that I had approached your father, but as for setting fire to your house to get to you I believe you have your opinions a little hastened to a quick decision, I had nothing to do with your parents or the fire that broke out in your home." Dan didn't say anything, he looked down at his hands "when Mr. Alveres brought you to the Brotherhood I realized who were when you stated your last name,"

            "My name was Collentropo, not Thomas,"

            "Did you ever once wonder why you chose that name?" Dan shook his head hurriedly

            "No"

            "If my research is correct that name holds special meaning to you and your family."

            "I don't remember anything about my family!"

            "Then perhaps you're best confronting Xavier about that,"

            "None of you are gonna give me a straight answer are you?"

            "I unlike your new mentor do not posses telepathic abilities and therefore cannot read your mind." Out in the hall the bell ending first period rang and the sound of people laughing and talking loudly. "I do wish you luck Mr. Thomas," Mystique said "and I do hope you keep in mind my earlier offer, your place is still with the Brotherhood the X-men are only there for you as long as you're a benefit to them, do you really think they can fully accept you among them? Once you've benefited them they will dump you like a bad habit and you'll have two chooses, return to your life on the streets as an outcast? Or go where you know you shall always be accepted" Dan put his head down Mystique stood up and put a hand on Dan's shoulders, suddenly he looked up 

            "Your lying,"

            "Lying?"

            "About the X-men, I'm their friend, they'd never dump me"

            "Are you so sure?" she said "if you're so sure then why do you think Xavier didn't even try to find you, all the opportunities he had and not once did he take them? Because even he was afraid and he still is Mr. Thomas. That computer power of yours frightens dear Charles knowing the limitless power that mind can withhold. Do you think he wishes to place his precious team in that kind of harms way? All it takes is one time for that power to fall into the wrong hands for you to make the wrong decision. While Xavier may not want to take that risk, you are always welcome with the Brotherhood." Dan picked up his backpack and slowly backed out of the room. Mystique sat on her desk arms crossed watching him. Slowly he entered the hall surrounded by other students. A few from his classes waved to him, but he didn't see them, didn't notice the crowded halls and the people bumping into him. He could hear the voices, but they where distant not like they where right next to him but further away. He went to his locker and was about to open it, he had gotten the first number of his combo when he slammed his head against the locker.

            "I never asked for this," he muttered

            "Hey Dan I heard you where sick" Dan turned and face the owner of the voice it was Lance, "you feelin any better?" 

            "Hey Lance" Dan said "ya feelin much better,"

            "You sure? You still look kinda pale,"

            "Ya just been a long morning,"

            "Its only 2nd period and your already out of it? Man you've got a long way to go to get to the end of the day,"

            "Don't remind me."

            "Everything ok with the Geek Squad?"

            "Ya everything's fine,"

            "Ok, you say so, I gotta head to class." He grinned "I'll see ya around K Midge?" 

            "See ya around Lance," Dan put his head down and watched Lance walk off down the hall. He took a deep breath and took off down the opposite hall, out the front doors, and onto the football field. Looking around quickly he ran to the fence that separated the school from the woods. One last glance Dan threw his bag over the fence and easily climbed and hopped it himself. Dan paused and looked back at the school and took off through the woods towards the mansion. When he got there Dan paused at the gate, he knew the defenses where up and would pose a problem. Walking over to the far end of the fence Dan pushed his bag through and slipped through the bars. Placing his hand carefully on the outside control box of the security system, Dan temporally disabled it; long enough for him to slip past the motion sensors and into the mansion. The mansion itself was quiet; Dan easily made it upstairs to his room. He was sick of not getting any answers. He shoved his things into the backpack, he was going to Massachusetts, some how someway and he was going to get the answers no one was giving him. Opening his closet he saw his uniform, Dan took a deep breath and took the uniform out of the closet, he carefully folded it up and placed it in his backpack. He went over to his bed and grabbed his families' picture and from in the draw took out his night visor and his uniform visor. He knew he should leave a note or something so his friends didn't worry; so Dan reached into his desk draw and wrote a quick note for Kurt; explaining that he needed to go to the one place that could bring his memories back, the one place that withheld his answers. He left the note on Kurt's bed, looking around the room once more Dan ran downstairs and out of the mansion. He wasn't really sure how he was going to get to Massachusetts, he had no money and no idea what he was going to find when and if he got there. 

            Meanwhile back at school, a panicked Kitty dashed into the lunchroom and out onto the courtyard where Kurt, Jean, and Evan where eating lunch.

            "Guys!" she said between breaths

            "Kitty calms down what's wrong?" Jean said

            "Dan is like missing!"

            "Vas?!" Kurt said loudly

            "What do you mean he's missing?" Evan said "I know he's a shrimp, but even then there's not many places for a shrimp to hide in this school."

            "No one has like seen him since this morning, I asked that girl he's friends with Jenny? She told me that she like hasn't seen him at all today and wanted to know if he was still sick."

            "Kurt was he in first period with you?"

            "Nein, told me that he had to talk to Principal Darkholm about something,"

            "I didn't even notice if he was in trig with us," Jean said "I was so busy talking the notes I didn't even notice,"

            "Neither did I, and I like I said I just talked to Jenny and she said he wasn't in History either." Scott came out of the lunch room and headed over to the group

            "Hey what's going on?" he said sitting down

            "Dan's missing," Jean said

            "Are you sure?"

            "Positive, no ones like seen him at all today," Scott tapped his fingers on the table for a moment.

            "Jean have you tried scanning for him?"

            "I'll try now," she put her hands to her temples and closed her eyes. Seconds later she looked at the group waiting expectantly "I can't pick up any traces of him here at the school."

            "That's it I'm callin the Professor," Scott said he turned and headed off towards the payphones.

                        ************************************* 

Told you guys you'd really hate Mystique in this. So tell me what you think and send a review!! No flames but I will take kind criticism and words of encouragement. *bows* Danke

Sharpsnout 


	18. Heading for trouble

Disclaimer: You know by now who I own and who I don't, Dan and his computer power are mine. Everything else belongs to Marvel and the kids WB….Sorry I haven't updated in a while….this fic really threw me into a writers block…one I was fearing I wouldn't crawl out of…Anyways this chapters a little shorter then my others, but hopefully its ok…Thanks to all my reviewers I appreciate you all!!

************************************* 

            "Come on!" Dan said as another car zoomed past him. He sat down on the curb trying to decide what to do; he wasn't having any luck hitching a ride. No one seemed willing to give a ride to a twelve year old. Dan felt a drop of water hit his head and looked up; grey clouds had begun to form in the sky and had started to sprinkle drops of water down. Frowning, Dan felt the drops getting bigger and starting to soak into through his well worn jacket. "Oh this day just keeps getting better and better. Why doesn't someone just nail me with a lightening bold here and now!" as if an answer a bolt of lightening shot across the sky causing the boy to jump "yikes!" Dan said loudly and jumped back. Over head the thunder crashed shaking the ground, Dan massaged his temples. He knew he had to find shelter….of some sort; the sign for the Bayville Bus Station caught the boy's eyes. Sighing loudly he looked at his watch; it was getting late, nearly 11:30. For a moment Dan thought about being back at the mansion warm and dry, he shook his head quickly and ignored that thought, what he needed to do was worth more then being dry or warm….He was going to find out his past that was worth more then anything in the world to him. Giving one more sigh Dan walked through the doors and into the station

            He looked around the near empty bus station; one ticket booth was open and a young woman was standing behind the booth typing on a computer. Dan walked over to the ticket book, he had to stand on his tiptoes to see over the counter.

            "Yes can I help you young man?" she asked looking at him

            "Er ya…I mean yes, I was just wondering if there where any buses leaving for Massachusetts tonight?"

            "No I'm sorry the last bus for Mass just left about 2 hours ago." Dan groaned and massaged his temple. 

            "Well when's the earliest one?"

            "There are three busses leaving for New England tomorrow. One is heading to Boston, Mass at 11; the second is heading to New Haven Connecticut at 1,"

            "Any others besides the Boston one going to Mass?" Dan asked

            "Yes as a matter a fact, a third bus is leaving at 9 tomorrow morning for Sturbridge Massachusetts." Dan thought for a moment

            "Would you know how far that is from Wales?"

            "Wales?" he nodded "I believe it's the next town over, let me check one moment." She began typing on the computer again and looked up at him "Yes Wales is the next town,"

            "There aren't anymore seats available for the Sturbridge bus is there?"

            "Yes there are, would you like to purchase a ticket young man?" Dan swallowed, this was the problem; he didn't have much money on him, 3 dollars at the most, that wasn't enough to take a New York taxi half a block, let alone at bus ticket to Massachusetts. He sighed and shook his head

            "No thank you…" he said the sound of defeat in his voice "I was just checking the times," he sighed again "thank you very much for your help." Dan walked away from the desk and sat in one of the terminal seats debating what to do. It wouldn't be too hard to sneak onto the bus, but what would he do once he was on and the driver asked for his ticket. Dan looked at his hands realizing the only option he had, he'd have to use his power to mess with the passenger list. It was risky, but would be safer then sneaking onto the bus. 

Taking a deep breath, Dan closed his eyes and pushed his power further then it had ever been pushed. Normally in order for Dan to use his power on a computer he had to be inches from the machine, and if he really wanted to be sure everything would work he had to actually be touching the computer. From where he was sitting and concentrating hard enough, Dan was able to do something he had never been able to do before, not only was he able to shut down the security cameras throughout the ticket section of the station, but was also able to tap into the main ticket booth, turning it on forcing the only one at the booths, to leave her own post and check the malfunctioning system. Dan hoped it would keep her distracted long enough for him to do what he had to do. Focusing his attention mainly on the abandoned computer, Dan bypassed the codes and passwords and gained access to the system that would create his ticket. Dan looked up and saw the ticket women leave the malfunctioning computer probably to get some help. Dan saw his opportunity and took it; he quickly looked around and with a good running start hopped over the desk. He looked at the program before him and as quickly as he could, created a Bus ticket. 

Beginning to get a headache from overstretching his power, Dan put his hands on the computer and maneuvered his way through the complicated system and printed his ticket out. He could hear the woman talking about the computer and the sound of another woman's voice accompanied it. Quickly Dan grabbed his ticket, returned the computer back to its original screen, and jumped back over the desk nearly losing his balance as he jumped down. He sighed and darted back over to where he had been sitting before. Knowing he'd probably regret it later, Dan closed his eyes once again concentrated as hard as he could and returned the security cameras and the computers back to their original states.

Feeling very tired, Dan lay down on the plastic chairs, he reached into his bag and pulled out the picture of his family and stared at it sadly as he reached to put it back in his bag, Dan's hand brushed against his cloak and his uniform visor. He sat up a little and shivered from the rain that had soaked right to his skin, Dan was homesick, but couldn't figure out for what, was it for the truth of the family he couldn't remember, or was it for the family that were in a mansion not far away that didn't hold anymore truth. Yawning and feeling his stomach pang with sadness, Dan pulled out his cloak and draped it over himself like a blanket, imagining himself back at the mansion, back in his bed, back before he knew what his past was.

                        ******************* 

Meanwhile at the mansion, the students where all sitting in the living room waiting for Storm, Wolverine, and the Professor to emerge from Xavier's office, no one was planning on sleeping and as it was a Friday night no one was being forced to go to bed.

"Why would Dan like runaway?" Kitty asked

"I don't care why I just want to make sure he's safe," Jean commented Kurt didn't say anything; he knew that whatever the reason for Dan to run away it had to be because of the nightmares and his talk with Xavier. 

All the students knew Xavier had been using Cerebro since Scott's phone call trying to find Dan, and that for some odd reason he was having trouble locking onto Dan. According to Xavier, somehow in Dan's subconscious, his own telepathy was fighting Xavier's and though Xavier was able to lock onto the knowledge that Dan had not left Bayville, he had no idea where in Bayville he was. Xavier knew how powerful Dan's telepathy could be, but even he didn't think it could block out Cerebro, but it was. Xavier was beginning to see he had been correct in thinking Dan's telepathy was more powerful then he had thought and it had been the reason for Dan not to remember his past.

"Did anyone think to get a hold of the Brotherhood?" Evan suggested "maybe he stowed away over there for a while to cool down." Scott shook his head

"No, and no one is going to," he said

"Lance is Dan's friend too, he's known Dan longer then we have," Jean said

"What's your point?"

"What could it hurt to ask him if he's seen Dan?"

"The Brotherhood is not getting involved in this."

"I think Jean is right," Kurt said finally speaking up "Lance vould know vhere Dan vould go, I don't think it could hurt to ask him" Scott was about to answer when Xavier came out of his office followed by Wolverine and Storm. 

"Tomorrow we will all separate into groups and cover Bayville; Dan may be trying to leave the town."

"Where's he going to go though?" Evan asked

"Massachusetts, we have agreed that is where he is most likely heading."

"But like what's in Massachusetts?" Kitty asked, "has he like even been there?"

"For Dan," Xavier said "answers to his past, at least that's where he believes they are, Dan is desperate for answers, answers that he may not really want."

"Everyone get a good sleep tonight….tomorrow we go lookin for the Squirt early." Wolverine said.

            ***********************

Like I said…short…hopefully didn't suckith, but short. So send me reviews, no flames but I do take constructive criticism…Only thing I'm not taking is telling me it was a short chapter…I know that all ready and the next chapter will be MUCH longer…Anyways later people!! *bows* danke


	19. A journey to the past

Disclaimer: I own Dan, his computer power thingy, and anything else you don't recognize from the series… I don't own the towns of Wales, Palmer, and Sturbridge, I've been too all three towns hundreds of times and love them, but I cannot claim ownership own them. Everything else belongs to Marvel and the other little peoples responsible for X-men Evolution.

Holy Crap…long time no update uh?

Sorry this story was giving me hell as a massive writers block thingy…plus I've been at school so my writing time was VERY limited…'specially with all my friends determined to make Sharpsnout un-antisocial.

YAY 20 CHAPTER MARK!!!!

Anyways…here is the update…but 'fore the story I've got lots and lots and lots of review thanks to hand out so here you go

Clear Shadow…yes Suckith….dont know…maaaaybe more Ty-ism…but good news the remote is repaired and hopefully is fully operational. Later…oh ya…UPDATE!!!

Emma: blushing aw thanks for the compliments…I didn't think it was all that great but thank you for saying it was the best you've read.

Raliena: Dankeshin for your review! Tis cool to hear from you!

Ok that was all the newbies…everyone else…please follow and review! See ya at the end!

bows

Sharpsnout

The sound of a vacuum cleaner woke Dan up quickly, so quickly he almost forgot he was at the bus station and had fallen asleep on a chair which he nearly fell out of. He rubbed the back of his head and glanced at his watch quickly worried he had missed the bus, he sighed with relief seeing it was only 8:30 he had a half hour. Stretching and giving a wide yawn, Dan gathered his things and made his way to the bathroom.

Inside after using the bathroom, he carefully slipped off his glasses and felt his way around the sink keeping his eyes tightly closed found the faucets and splashed the cold water on his face. He had a huge headache probably from overstretching his powers the previous night. He cupped his hands together and filled them with water carefully brought it to his lips and drank, wasn't the best tasting water in the world, but his head and his stomach hurt so much that the water felt good going down his throat.

Carefully Dan felt around and slipped his glasses back on his face. He blinked a couple times as his vision readjusted. He took out a comb from his backpack and ran it through his hair, a grayish white speck caught his attention, not thinking anything of it, Dan leaned forward pulling himself closer to the mirror, he reached to his head and tried to brush the speck away with his hands. It didn't budge. Dan's mouth dropped in shock, it wasn't just a little speck, it was a good amount of hairs. Random hair follicles scattered in random places across his head had turned the grayish white over night.

"What the heck is goin on with me," he muttered, this wasn't normal, why was his hair going grey he was only 12! Quickly he reached into his backpack, pulled out his baseball hat, and jammed it on his head hiding any signs that something was different. He didn't like this, not at all, what was happening to him?

Dan gathered his things and headed out to the busses, he wanted away from the mirror, away from Bayville as fast as he could. The driver checked his ticket and once Dan was in the clear, he boarded the bus, walked towards the back and sat down in one of the double seats next to the window. He hugged his bag to him tightly. Apart of him wished he hadn't left the X-men, Xavier could probably explain to him why his hair colour was suddenly changing. But he had no one, and he had to get to Wales, he had to figure out his past. He couldn't look forward to his future if he had no past.

The bus pulled away from the station and headed off down the road towards the highway. Dan looked out his window at one last look at Bayville before closing his eyes and looking away.

The X-men started out earlier then anyone had really planned. The sun had barley arose in the sky before the team was up, assembled and ready to comb the town to find their teammate. They had gone off in teams. One group consisted of Kurt and Scott; another was Evan, Jean, and Kitty.

Much to everyone's surprise, Lance had shown up demanding to know where Dan was. Xavier had tried to calmly explain the previous day's situation and that Dan had run off. Upon hearing that Dan was missing, Lance volunteered to help look for him and had taken off to places he thought Dan might be. It was clear he was peeved that the X-men had allowed his pal to go missing like this, but that didn't matter at the moment, Lance just wanted to make sure Dan was safe.

Xavier stayed at the Mansion, trying to find Dan through Cerebro even though he knew it was hopeless, whether Dan knew it or not his telepathy had created a shield around him preventing ANY kind of telepathy from locking onto him. Xavier knew exactly where Dan was headed even without Cerbro, and he only hoped that if the boy did make, the answers he found would finally be the key to unlocking his memory and wouldn't hurt the boy.

Wolverine had taken his cycle and headed off towards Massachusetts alone, making the same journey he had made 3 years earlier when he had been an hour to late to help a man he called a close friend. He swore to himself he wasn't going to let that happen again, he wouldn't be too late to get to Dan.

Dan, meanwhile on the bus, was actually enjoying the ride. He had his face pressed to the window watching the sights fly by, sights he knew he had probably once seen, but couldn't remember. In Connecticut, they stopped in New London to take on some more passengers. Dan didn't really pay attention to the new passengers, and didn't see reason to, as none of them sat with him. The bus pulled out again and Dan went back to staring at the sights amazed by them.

About ten minutes into the ride he heard what sounded like something being hit against the seat behind him. He tried to ignore it but the banging was getting persistent and frankly annoying. His head still hurt from the previous night, and every little noise was hurting his hears. He kneeled on the seat and turned around to face the person. It was a girl a couple years older then himself, she had a CD player in one hand and headphones on, she was hitting the CD player against the seat muttering angrily, Dan really couldn't make out the words she was saying, but he did hear the words 'stupid', 'CD player', and 'piece of junk' come up in the muttering.

"Uh…" Dan started to say "'cuse me, but uh do you think maybe you can stop doin that it's kinda getting annoying." The girl looked up at him and her face went red

"OH….sorry, I didn't think anyone was sitting in front of me,"

"Its ok," Dan said grinning "what's the matter with it?" he asked nodding to the CD player

"I don't know…its brand new, brand new batteries and a brand new CD, it should be working but its not, I just can't figure out why." Dan bit his lip a little thinking,

"Let me see it, I'm pretty good with mechanical things," the girl grinned with relief and handed it to him.

"Thanks, I'm horrible with this stuff,"

"Just gimme one sec," Dan said and ducked back into his seat. Closing his eyes and holding the player in his hands, he could see exactly what the problem was, it was a loose connection inside the player, her banging it against the seat hadn't don't anything, 'cept worsen the situation. The connection had been just a little loose, it had probably been like that when she bought it, but her hitting it against the seat had separated the connection completely. It would take a lot of power, but Dan knew he could easily fix it. The girl had found a book and was paying no attention to him. So he didn't have to worry about anything. He held the player tight in his hands and focused on the problem, he could hear and feel the connection realigning and repairing itself. He picked up the headphones, put them on, and pressed play on the player, listening. It worked music blared out of the headphones causing Dan to jump. He turned around and leaned on the seat again "all set," he said handing it to her;

"Really? Hey thank you, thank you very much," she exclaimed happily taking the player and putting her headphones on. "Hey where are you headed?"

"Wales,"

"Hey I live in Palmer, it's the town right next to Wales," Dan nodded

"Ya so I've heard"

"Did you used to live in Wales or something," Dan thought for a minute and nodded

"Ya, sorta,"

"My names Ashley," the girl said

"Dan,"

"Nice to meet you Dan,

"Likewise," he answered

"Well thank you again," Ashley said before turning to look out the window.

As Dan stared out the window, he began to feel very sleepy, his head felt like thousands of nails where being pounded into it and his stomach felt like he was getting punched repeatedly in the same spot. He groaned in pain and allowed his eyes to close and for sleep to overtake him.

He didn't wake up again until he felt someone nudging him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around remembering where he was. Ashley was leaning over the seat smiling at him

"Hey wake up sleepyhead, we're in Sturbridge." Dan sat up quickly and looked around.

"Are we really?" He muttered sleepily he hadn't expected to get there so fast.

"Ya, so whose picking you up here?"

"Uh, no one,"

"Your going to walk from Sturbridge all the way to Wales? You'll never get there before dark. Tell you what, my older brother's picking me up, he'll be happy to give you a ride to wherever you've gotta be in Wales."

"Are you sure?

"Ya, no problem,"

"If your sure he wont mind, then ya, I'd love a ride." The bus pulled into the station and everyone gathered their bags and headed off. Dan followed close behind Ashley, so not to lose her in the crowd. She started running and hugged a guy about Scott's age.

"Hey Munckin," the boy said grinning wide. "How's dad?"

"He's good, says he can't wait to see us for Thanksgiving." The boy grinned wide when he spotted Dan coming up behind Ashley

"So Ashley, pick up a boyfriend on the bus?" she went red and shook her head

"No, this is Dan, Dan this is my brother Sam," Sam stuck out his hand to Dan

"Nice to meet you Dan, did you look out for my sis on the trip?"

"He fixed my new CD player, it wasn't working and he fixed it."

"Hey want to fix my computer? Sam said grinning wide Dan didn't know what to say.

"He's heading to Wales and I figured we could give him a ride to wherever he's got to go."

"That's fine, we gotta stop at home first, I left my cell phone and you know how mom gets." Ashley nodded and grinned,

"Come on Dan this way," Dan nodded and followed the siblings towards the crowded parking lot.

As they drove along, Dan stared out the windows trying desperately to see if ANYTHING sparked his memory, but nothing looked familiar. They stopped at a large house in a rich look neighborhood. Sam ran inside and was out a few minutes later.

"Ok Dan, where exactly in Wales are you headed?" Dan took a deep breath; he really wasn't ready for that question. Partly 'cause he had no idea where he was going. Then a thought hit him, a library, if a library had microfilm, he could look up articles on the fire.

"The public library, my friends live right down the street from it, and I just wanted to check something at the library 'for I go to their house." He lied,

"No problem," Sam said. They drove into Wales, past an elementary school, Dan stared at it hard trying to remember being there,

"Is that the only Elementary school in the town" he asked

"Nope there's one other and then you've got the high school." Sam said as they pulled in front of the library. "Well here we are,"

"Hey thanks a lot, I really appreciate the ride." Dan said getting out of the car.

"No problem," Sam said, he took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on it. "This is our address, our house number, and my cell number, if you need anything kid, just call ok?" Dan nodded and took the paper.

"Thank you," he said slipping it into his pocket.

"Bye!" Ashley said as they drove off down the street. Dan watched them for a moment before taking a deep breath and heading inside the large building.

Inside he walked up to the front desk, where the librarian was typing quickly on a computer. She was middle age, a little older then the school librarian in Bayville, she looked up when she saw him and smiled.

"Can I help you young man?" Dan nodded

"Uh…this is going to sound strange ma'am, but do you have any articles on microfilm, about a fire that happened here in Wales three years ago?"

"Oh you mean the Collentropo fire that was so sad, I remember the family so well. Rosa brought her little boy Leo in here every other day. Leo was a smart little fella, and did he love to read. They where a nice family, it was such a tragedy," She looked at Dan "now why would a boy like you be interested in that?" Dan bit his lip hard for a moment before looking at her.

"I…uh…used to live around here, and I remember hearing about the fire, but was kind of hoping to learn more about it." The librarian nodded and gestured for him to follow her. They walked down a long hall into a small room with the microfilm machines.

"Now a days we really try to use the Internet instead of Microfilm, are you sure you want to use these?"

"Yes," Dan said nodding "I'd rather read the actual article on this instead of on the internet,"

"I feel the same way, now do you know how to operate these?"

"Yes I do ma'am thank you,"

"All right," she handed him the film "just come get me if you need." Dan nodded thanks and watched the woman close the door behind her. He took a deep breath and started the machine. He scrolled through the articles looking carefully for the one.

It came a few moments after he had begun 'Tragic fire strikes Wales, police believe the work of arsine.' Dan bit his lip and read the article allowed.

"Wales Fire department and other surrounding communities responded to a 2 alarm fire at 79 Rockwood Rd, just off Highland Street. The home, owned by Motorcycle racing legend Antonio Collentropo and his wife Rosa, was ablaze when firefighters arrived on scene. There was no sign of Mr. and Mrs. Collentropo; however the couple's young son Leonardo Thomasino Collentropo age 9 was rescued from the blaze seconds before the home was engulfed. Police are looking at the fire as possible arsine. Police are still searching for the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Collentropo, but there have been no signs of either." Dan stopped reading and stared at the article for a moment. _If my research is correct that name holds special meaning to you and your family_ Mystique's words played over and over in his mind. "Thomasino…Thomasino," Dan repeated over and over it didn't make sense and it didn't sound familiar to him. Why did he take the name Daniel Thomas? What did it mean? Thomas was obviously a shortened version of Thomasino which had been his middle name, but who was Thomasino? Was it someone in his family's last name or was it a first name. And what was with the name Daniel, was that also a family member.

"You're only getting one movie and that's it," a woman's voice said from out in the hall, Dan took another deep breath and scrolled through the articles some more, maybe there was more articles on the fire.

Two dates later, he found something, but it wasn't directly about the fire, in fact it was about him. '9 year old Wales boy still missing,'

"The search still continues for missing 9 year old Leonardo Collentropo who disappeared moments after being rescued from his families burning home early Tuesday morning. He went missing from the ambulance that was waiting to transport him to Boston's Children Hospital for minor cuts and burns. EMT's left the boy for less then a minute when they returned Leonardo was missing." Dan felt his heart rate speed up as he turned off the machines not wanting to read anymore. He thanked the librarian for her time and as he walked out of the library his mind raced with questions. Now he had an address, but what would he find there? Would he find out his parents where dead? Would he find out that the fire had in fact been set? Or that it had all just been an accident.

Not sure where Rockwood Road was, Dan went into a convenience store and asked for directions. The street itself wasn't far from the main road, a 10 minute walk and he made it ther ein the 10, standing on the street, in front of number one Rockwood, But he had a long way to go to get to 79 Rockwood road, a long way. Adjusting his backpack, Dan took a deep breath and started down the street past all the large richie looking houses, heading towards his past.

Soooo whatcha think he's gonna find at 79 Rockwood Road….hm? I wonder….hehehe…anyways…next chapter HOPEFULLY ASAP…I'm gonna try and update this again soon, but a lot of my other fics have been giving me writing spurs so I'll see what's going down…So ya…hope you all enjoyed this chapter….please leave a review on your way out…nein flames….and Clear Shadow…that means no bonfires!!!! Oi….but constructive criticism is always welcome!

Later people!

bows

Sharpsnout


	20. Home sweet Home?

Disclaimer: I own nothin' cept Dan and other names you don't recognize, I also take credit for Dan's computer power, I don't own the town of Wales and I really cant tell you if there is a Rockwood road in Wales, never seen it but you never know…Anyways everything you do recognize belongs to the creators of Evolution and Marvel.

Long time no update…lets see last time I updated this was (checks last time this was updated) Holy crap back in May…oi…wow…that's really bad….Well hopefully this chapter's good.

No new reviews, but I gladly accept them!

At 59 Rockwood, Dan paused and sat on the curb to take a break. His feet were killing him and his stomach pains had gotten worse. He didn't know if it was pain because he hadn't really eaten anything in nearly two days, or if it was because he was nervous about what he was going to find at his old house. Dan took a deep breath, he had to keep going, slowly he stood up this was gonna end today or he'd die in the attempt. He stood up and with another deep breath continued on his way. The closer he got to his destination the faster his heart rate became, the more his body shook with anticipation an slight fear, also the closer he got, the more he looked around, trying to see if anything, anything looked remotely familiar, but nothing did, everything still looked like he was seeing it all for the first time, and the less familiar everything looked, the more despaired Dan became.

Dan looked up and saw he was facing number 78, another deep breath and Dan turned around slowly only half of him ready to see what lay at 79 Rockwood Road. His mouth dropped open in shock; there was no 79, instead he was staring at a playground. Recovering from his initials shock, Dan walked over to the entrance, an arch signifying the entrance had written in the top. The Collentropo Memorial Playground, Rockwood Road, Dan placed a hand on the arch before walking under it and setting foot on the playground. It was your typical playground, a swing set, slide, monkey bars, and a jungle gym. There was even a basketball court and a sandbox.

Slowly Dan walked over to the swing set, he dropped his backpack, sat down, and pushed himself in the swing, he could barley reach the ground and the tip of his well worn sneakers brushed against the sand leaving a small line in the sand until the dip in the ground prevented this. He couldn't remember the last time he had been on a swing set, giving himself more of a lift, Dan began to get higher and higher, he felt a grin escape across his face as he went high up and came flying down the pressure tickling his stomach, before he knew what was happening, he was laughing, at first small little chuckles then flat out laughter. He stopped swinging his legs and let the swing slow itself down, when he felt it was low enough Dan jumped off, he did a tuck and roll and landed rolling on the grass before finally coming to a stop in front of the jungle gym. Catching his breath and still laughing, Dan stood up and climbed to the top of the jungle gym. He stood there for a few minutes watching the birds flying around. Carefully he climbed down and walked over to the slide, he stood in front of it, his reflection looking back at him in the metal.

"Come on sweetie, papa will catch you, down the slide," Dan looked around, but didn't see anyone, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the voice,

"Good boy Leo, that's my big boy," taking a deep breath Dan walked over to the stairs and climbed to the top of the slide, he sat down on the cold metal and stared down the slide, almost expecting someone to be there to catch him, but he knew there wasn't the things he had heard, they where just more memories fighting their way back to him.

"Swings next babbo," (A/N: I know it sounds ridicules but Babbo actually means Daddy in Italian.)

"Swings next? Let's fly on over there then!" Dan put his hands to his ears and yelled

"Argh!" he didn't want to hear anymore, he wanted to know what had happened to his parents. But his conscious reprimanded him, wasn't his past what he was looking for, didn't he want to have memories of his time with his parents. Sighing loudly Dan pushed himself off and slid down the slide, when he reached the end he laid down on the face of the slide and stared up at the clouds watching them move across the sky, morph and change into different shapes.

Suddenly a feeling that he wasn't alone brought Dan out of his daydreaming and back to reality. He sat up and looked around, there was no one in sight, but Dan knew something was different. Slowly he stood up and walked back over to his backpack, it was gone! Frantically Dan looked around, his eyes came to rest on a tall figure in a long cape with a helmet on that covered his entire face, minus a slit in the helmet. The man was holding Dan's backpack in one hand and shifting through it with the other.

"Uh…'cuse me that's mine," Dan said taking a timid step towards the man, the man didn't answer, instead he pulled his arm out from the backpack, in his hand was Dan's uniform visor.

"So, the optic blasts have come at last?"

"Don't know what your talkin' 'bout, those are my uh skiing goggles." The man looked at Dan and with a wave of his hand Dan's glasses went flying off his face; he almost didn't close his eyes in time.

"Hey gimme my glasses!" Dan shouted franticly "please!" he begged feeling around the ground for his glasses. When his hand finally touched them, he jammed them back on and stared at the man, still holding his visor. "How…How did you do that, what do you want?"

"Leo, Leo, Leo," the man said clicking his tongue sympathetically "my only concern is your safety,"

"My safety, look I can take care of myself,"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Dan took a deep breath, he waved his hand and his bag and visor flew out of the man's hand and into his own. "See,"

"Your powers have become stronger no question about it, I'm impressed, I must ask however how is that computer power of yours, have you finally learned to control it?"

"How do you know 'bout that?"

"There isn't much about you I don't know, for instance I know your name isn't Dan Thomas, but is Leonardo Collentropo, you where born in Italy and moved to the states when you where 6."

"So who are you?"

"I am called Magneto,"

"Magneto?!"

"No doubt my dear friend Charles has already warned you about me, he just doesn't see the way things need to be the same as I do."

"And how do things need to be?"

"Mutants of course, we are the dominant species now and it is time humans took notice of that."

"Human's and Mutants should be equal!" Dan shouted not liking where this conversation was going; he didn't like this Magneto and now understood Xavier's distrust of him.

"So young and naïve I would have thought you of all people would realize how weak human's are. Search though that massive mind of yours you can see how weak humans have always been, the weak always fall to the strong history has shown us that hasn't it?" Dan didn't answer "weakness creates fear and fear creates hate, which is why humans hate mutants because they fear us because they are weak."

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, I guess, its wrong but it's your opinion."

"I was hoping it would become your opinion as well Leonardo, come join me take your place in leadership." Dan began backing away from Magneto, now he really didn't like this,

"No way dude, I still believe humans and mutants can coexist together and until I'm proven wrong I'd rather stay with the X-men,"

"I thought that might be the case, which is why I brought in reinforcement." Magneto moved out of the way. A boy stepped in front of him, the same height as Dan with the same color hair he even had some white speckles in his hair, he wore baggy black jeans and a black button up shirt, a pair of black glasses rested on his face. Dan stared at the boy; it was like looking in a mirror, it was his brother Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" Dan said slowly unable to keep the shock out of his voice. Sebastian's face didn't change the glasses where so dark it was impossible to tell what his eyes were doing.

"Yes, Leonardo please allow me to reintroduce you to your brother Sebastian. He understands the need for mutant dominance, perhaps he can persuade you to think about that."

"No way, I've chosen my place," Dan said backing up a little, Sebastian began walking towards him slowly, Dan wasn't paying attention to where he was backing up and backed right into a brick building, before he knew what was happening Sebastian raised his fist and nailed Dan right in the face. Dan hit the ground hard and felt blood from his now split lip, trickle down his chin. "Sebastian, look I know you don't remember me, but we're brothers, twins! Look at me we look exactly alike!"

Dan stood up and raised his fists, he wasn't that good at fighting, but he wasn't about to let himself get nailed again. Sebastian went to punch him again and Dan managed to duck it, he swung his leg and knocked Sebastian's feet out from under him, instead of hitting the ground and staying down Sebastian jumped back up to his feet, taking the chance while Dan was stunned, he landed a punch to Dan's stomach. While Dan leaned over grasping his stomach and coughing up blood, another side punch connected with Dan's face, this time it sent his glasses flying. Unable to see, Dan felt around trying desperately to find his glasses, he was in trouble if he couldn't see.

Suddenly someone stepped on his hand, Dan yelled out in pain and pulled his hand back, another punch connected with his face and he struggled to catch his breath. Before he could, he felt hands around his throat, growing tighter, just as he felt like he would pass out, the grip loosened Dan felt around and his finger contacted with his glasses, he jammed them on quickly and looked around.

Sebastian was staring at Dan, his hand was grasping something around his neck, Dan reached for his own neck rubbing it, he could still feel invisible hands on his neck and it throbbed with pain. His hand felt a thin chain, attached to the chain was a cross, Dan looked down at the small cross in his hands. He reached behind his neck and unclasped it and held it out in front of him, on the back was inscribed: 'L.T.C.' he smiled sadly, he had never noticed the necklace it had always been there but he had never noticed it, how was that possible? He slowly re-clasped it around his neck and looked at his brother. He stood up still clutching the cross,

"Sebastian?" he said softly moving closer to his brother, Sebastian stepped back _I'm sorry_, Dan heard Sebastian say, but he hadn't said anything, his face was still frozen in the same shocked look. "It's ok" Dan said, Sebastian looked at Dan then at Magneto who didn't seem to happy about the sudden cease fire.

"It is time to go boys," Magneto said grabbing Dan by the shoulder

"Hey lemme go!" Dan said

"No, I've been waiting to long to have both of the Collentropo Twin's under my command I will not wait any longer." He waved his hand and a silver orb landed with a crash in front of the swing set, he lifted Dan up and carried him over to the orb, which opened up, there was a compartment inside just big enough for the boy.

"Sebastian! Help come on please! Let me go!" Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle came roaring down the street, Dan grinned it was Wolverine, with new found hope, Dan struggled to get out of Magneto's grasp, Wolverine dropped the bike and walked over to Magneto slowly,

"Magneto," he heard Wolverine growl "I believe the kid said he doesn't want to go," there was a sinkt noise and Wolverine's claws came out. However Magneto didn't seem to be phased by this, with a simple wave of his hand, Wolverine went flying into the jungle gym, it opened up as he went inside then re-welded itself back together and he was caged inside the gym. "Einstein!" Wolverine growled, Dan knew he was on his own now. Unless by some miracle Sebastian snapped out of his shock and helped him.

Suddenly there was another growl only this time it wasn't Wolverine, a medium sized black dog came out of no where and bit Magneto on the leg. Magneto dropped Dan in the orb and grabbed his leg, the dog stared at Magneto panting, blood dripping from its teeth. Magneto waved his hand and the orb closed. He reached down and grabbed the dog by its scruff

"That was foolish boy, very foolish." And with that Magneto, the dog, and the orb with Dan trapped inside flew off, leaving a very pissed Wolverine. He clawed through the jungle gym, just as the X-jet landed on the playground, the team Xavier and Storm rushed out followed by Scott, Jean, and Kurt.

"What happened?" Xavier said

"Our old friend was here waitin' for him, took off."

Mystique?" Wolverine growled and shook his head

"Magneto," Xavier put his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do Charles?" Storm asked as Kurt, Jean, and Scott looked at one another confused and worried about Dan.

"We are going to pay a visit to an old friend." He said heading back towards the jet.

So good chapter? I hope it was, so whatcha think? Are the X-men gonna get Dan back or is he stuck with Magneto? What's been up with his brother for the past 9 years and what are his powers 'xactly? These questions answered next update, for now please leave your thoughts and opinions just no flames please.

(bows)

Sharpsnout


	21. Sebastian

Disclaimer:

I own Dan, his computer power, and his brother, everything else? It belongs to Marvel and X-men Evolution.

Woooah it's been a long time since I updated this huh? It wasn't that I lost interest; it was more I was working on other fics and just had to put this one on hold. Actually I had this chapter written and ready to be posted I just kept forgetting to post it.

But yes it is updated, hope this chapter is good, reviews thanks at the end and some quick notes!

Enjoy!

"Sebastian"

* * *

Dan didn't remember falling asleep, the last thing he remembered was the capsule closing and filling with a gas. At first the gas had smelt sweet and made him a little dizzy and that was the last thing he remembered everything else was blank. But now for some reason he was standing in the pits of a racetrack, racing around the track where beautiful motorcycles, all around him he heard the bikes being worked on as the crews checked them as they came in and where sent out.

He was so close to track itself that he could feel the breeze as the racers whizzed past. He had a headset on and was able to hear the racers, speaking to their pit crews, not just in English but also in Italian. The roar of the bikes was so loud Dan could barely hear the screams of the crowd. A shadow came over him and when Dan looked up into the skies he could see the film choppers filming the exciting race.

The sunlight was so bright that Dan could barley see he had too put his hand up too his eyes too block out the light, he hand touched his face, his glasses where gone and yet he wasn't blasting anyone. His optic blasts where gone, Dan was so happy he cheered with the rest of the fans.

As the bikes went into the final few laps, the speedway erupted with cheers. Somewhere in the stands someone began screaming, screaming so loud that it blocked out everything. The roar of the bikes, the crowd cheering, and the noise from the choppers hovering a few hundred feet above, the racers where rounding the last corner, it was going to be close. They where almost there, the flag was up, Dan could feel his heart racing with excitement, a pair of hands where on his shoulders,

"Your dad's in the lead Leo, he's gonna win!" Dan jumped happily as a beautiful green, black, and silver bike zoomed across the finish line. The hands on his shoulder began shaking him with excitement. _"He did it! He won Leo, Leo? Leo?"_

"Hey Leo…wake up please come on you gotta wake up," that voice, it sounded so familiar, it sounded like him, but who else sounded like him who was it and why was he telling him to wake up he was awake…wasn't he? Dan closed his eyes and slowly opened them.

He was no longer in the pits of a racetrack he was in a basement, at least that's what it looked like, his eyes began to focus on the person above him, shaking his shoulders. Everything slammed back into his memory, the playground, Magneto, and…Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian sighed with relief and grinned a little

"You ok?" Dan took a deep breath and sat up

"Yeah…where are we?"

"Home sweet home," Sebastian said sarcastically

"But where?"

"Literally the middle of no where, Mr. Leshser's mansion, northern Vermont."

"How long have I been out?"

"Couple of hours, Mr. Lensher sent me to check on you,"

"Mr. Lensher?"

"Yeah, you called him Magneto?"

"That's what he's called," Dan stood up slowly and lost his balance for a brief moment, he grabbed the closest wall and regained his balance slowly. Sebastian looked at him worriedly "I'm good, my heads just spinning."

"It's the gas don't worry its only temporary," Dan nodded

"That's good to hear, I was worried it was permanent," he said and looked around the basement some more. There was one window boarded up, Dan chewed on his thumb for a second, he walked over to the window, unfortunately he was too short to reach it.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said looking at his brother like he couldn't believe he was even wondering what he was doing, "I'm gettin' outta here,"

"Why?" Now it was Sebastian's turn to look confused

"Wh…Why! What do you mean why?"

"Mr. Lensher's not a bad guy he's been like a dad to me; he took me in when no one wanted me."

"No one wanted you?" Dan said loudly turning away from the window and staring at Sebastian "how can you say that? Do you remember our parents at all huh?" Sebastian looked down at his feet refusing to look at Dan. "Do you?"

"No, I don't, and I don't care" he paused, frowned and looked up at Dan angrily "if they had wanted me then how come I'm not with them huh? Where are they now?"

"You were kidnapped when we were three! Kidnapped, our parents loved us," Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but then promptly shut it. He slunk to the floor and leaned against a wall,

"Kidnapped?" he said softly, Dan looked at the window once again and walked over to Sebastian, he took a deep breath and sat down next to his brother.

"Yea, when we were 3, I guess we were playing in the front yard while mom worked in her garden, she looked away for a minute and when she looked up you were gone, just gone."

"How come he didn't take you too?" Dan chewed his bottom lip,

"Dunno, I don't remember." Sebastian nodded

"Its ok, I mean like you said we where only 3," Dan took a deep breath, debating whether or not to tell Sebastian the truth, "so where are our parents now?" now he looked at his feet ashamed of the answer "Leo?"

"I don't remember,"

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"Exactly like I said I don't remember!" he said loudly standing up and walking away, "after you disappeared, our parents searched for you for 3 years, but it was killing mom slowly living in that same house, we packed up and left."

"Left where?"

"Italy, we were born in a little town just outside of Rome, anyways our parents and me…we moved to New Hampshire," Dan grinned and looked at Sebastian "know what dad was?" Sebastian shook his head "he was a famous cyclest. He raced motorcycles and was a champion in Italy, when we moved to the states he…he began making a name for himself big time. The famous Antonio Collentropo," Sebastian grinned listening to Dan "we left New Hampshire and moved to Wales,"

"How come?" Dan looked away for a second and ran his hand over his hair "'Cause of me, my powers were starting to develop." He paused "see dad

was a mutant too, he went to school in Bayville, where I am now, he was an X-man, Professor Xavier taught him to control his powers and use them to help people, Xavier offered mom and dad the same training for me."

"Dad's a mutant?" Sebastian exclaimed "what's his power?"

"'Cording to Xavier, he could call things to him, ya know hold out his hand and say like book and bang a book would appear in his hand."

"Cool," Dan nodded

"Yeah way," he paused and looked at Sebastian "hey Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your powers?" Sebastian grinned "What?" his grin widened

"Lemme ask you somthin' what's you're favorite animal?" Dan thought about this for a second, he didn't really have a favorite,

"I dunno, a dog I guess," Seb nodded and grinned, he stood up, suddenly there was a pop noise and in place of Sebastian was the black dog that had bitten Magneto. Dan's mouth dropped open in shock, he walked over to Sebastian and stared at him "you can turn into a dog!" Sebastian nodded there was another pop and in place of the dog was a cat, "you can morph into any animal…wooow…" Dan finally said breathless. "That's so cool," there was another pop and Sebastian returned to human form. "lot better then what I've got trust me."

"There's more, but I really don't wanna demonstrate one of 'em."

"How come?"

"Lets just say if I hadn't learned to control it, everyone around me would be taking a nice long nap." Dan understood at least a little bit. "Hey Leo," Sebastian said softly.

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For earlier, for attacking you, Mr. Lensher he convinced me you wouldn't go with us willingly and I don't know, I couldn't help myself I could see what was happening and feel it, but I couldn't-"

"You couldn't stop it, I understand, believe me, I can relate,"

"Do you forgive me?"

"'Course I do, Sebastian,"

"Call me Seb,"

"Seb?"

"Yeah, that's what I've been callin' myself,"

"Yeah I guess Sebastian does take a while to say," he said with a grin "so way up here where's your school? Betcha you gotta really get up early to get to school on time." Seb looked at Dan curiously "what?"

"I don't go to school," he said "I've been home schooled, why? You go to school?"

"Yeah,"

"They don't mind a mutant in their schools?"

"Actually no one knows what we are, everything's kept secrete. Some of my friends have to hide their appearance so they can go. Like my best friend Kurt, he has to wear this image inducer because he's got blue fur and a tail." Seb's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wow…the way Mr. Lensher talks it's like everyone knows who we are and is out to get us."

"Yeah well he's got his thoughts a little screwy." Seb looked ready to give his two cents about that, but instead just said

"What grade?"

"huh?

"What grade are you in?" he repeated

"10th,"

"That's high school right?"

"Yeah,"

"How'd you get into high school, we're only 12,"

"Technically it's 'cause of my powers,"

"What are your powers?" Seb asked, "I mean I remember Mr. Lensher warning me to be wary if you opened your eyes with no glasses on."

"Yeah that's one of 'em, it's called optic blasts, I can shoot laser beams from my eyes,"

"In a creepy sort of way, that's kind of cool,"

"I suppose, it has its usefulness, but it ain't exactly my power of choice."

"So what are your others?"

"Let's see 'sides the optic blasts, I'm telepathic, telekinetic, and I've got this computer power,"

"Computers?" Seb asked curious

"Yeah, well basically anything with a computer memory chip, basically I can scan any kind of computers information you know knowledge and stuff into my mind destroying and rehabilitate them are apart of the package too. That's why I'm in high school, I think Professor Xavier was worried I would be bored in middle school with those my own age, I think he was also afraid I would drive the teacher nutsie or get in trouble correcting them." He finished, laughing a bit, Seb also started laughing. Dan suddenly stopped laughing, as he realized that he was in a basement, in Vermont, being held by…. "what the heck am I doin' I'm stuck in the basement of a psychopath who wants to rule humanity and use us to do it!" He hopped up and ran over to the window,

"Leo,"

"I'm getting out of here," he hopped up and down a little bit but was too short to reach the bars frowning with determination he put his hands up and tried moving the bars telekinetically, after a few failed attempts, he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Leo,"

"You don't understand! I am not going to stay here and become a weapon to achieve dominance or anything I am not going to be used as a weapon I refuse." He said kneeling on the he floor panting. "I would rather die a thousand times then be used as a tool." He slowly began to stand "I wont let it happen out of everything I am afraid of that is the biggest, I'm gonna escape, he can't keep me here." He stood up and looked up at the window "you wanna see optic blasts in power fine!" He lifted his glasses and opened his eyes, the beam shot from his eyes at the bars the force sent him flying back into the cement wall. He slammed into it and slid down it as if in slow motion, his glasses clattered to the floor.

"Leo!" Seb shouted and ran over to his brother "Leo?"

"Owie… that hurt," Dan said softly

"The bars are reinforced with adamantium, and you just slammed into a solid concrete wall insulated by adamantium,"

"Thanks for the warning,"

"I did try," Seb said "I think these belong to you," Seb took Dan's hand and held it out, and put Dan's glasses on his palm.

"Thanks," Dan muttered slipping them on. Seb was about to reply when a clapping filled the room

"Bravo, bravo, that was a very nicely executed attempt Leonardo." Dan quickly looked over, it was Magneto. "I am very pleased to see you tried the less destructive attempt first." Quickly Dan stood up his fists clenched tight

"You wanna see destructive!" he unclenched his fists and reached for his glasses preparing to take them off to fire, when suddenly they flew off his face and he almost didn't shut his eyes in time, the shock of his glasses leaving his face, temporally made Dan forget that he was going to take them off anyways, making his main concern to get them back. "Give them back! GIVE 'EM BACK NOW!"

"I believe that I should hold onto these for now, at least until you settle down"

"Which aint happening! I want to go home you cant keep us here,"

"Home? Where would that be son? In Bayville perhaps with whom may I ask? The Brotherhood or Charles's X-men, even your remarkable intelligence is having trouble comprehending your true place?" Dan frowned knowing he was right. "And as far as your brother is concerned this is home, isn't that correct Sebastian?"

"I don't know, Leo was sayi-"

"Saying that you were kidnapped?" Dan wasn't sure what Seb was doing, but he had a feeling that his brother was nodding. "Now really Sebastian I have told you plently of times the circumstances of your coming to live with me,"

"Seb don't listen to him, come on he's been lying to you this whole time!"

"Sebastian I believe it is time for your studies am I correct?"

"Yeah, I guess it is,"

"Seb!"

"Sorry Leo, you'll come to your senses you just need to have some time to relax and stuff." Dan felt like he had been kicked in the gut, him and Seb had been connecting, what had changed why had he turned against him again?

"Seb…" he heard someone going upstairs and the door shutting.

"I had hoped that I wouldn't have to come to this Leonardo, I was hoping you would realize I am correct without help. But I see that is not the case," Dan heard Magneto heading up the steps, before he paused "and please do not try to use your obtic blasts, as Sebastian already told you the walls are reinforced with adamentium, impenetrable as you know. I would not like you to hurt yourself for a lost cause." And with that he heard the door slam shut and lock.

Blindly, Dan crawled to the wall and leaned against it, everything felt so helpless now and he couldn't stand it he felt his anger and helplessness escalate and he turned and punched the wall, forgetting momentarily that it was concrete.

"OW!" He yelped and cradled his hand against his chest "aw man that hurt…" with his other hand he gently felt his fingers, feeling to see if any were broken, he winced and almost yelled out as he felt the bones in his knuckle shift painfully, one knuckle felt cracked and his wrist hurt as well. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight concentrating trying desperately to contact Jean or Professor X, '_Professor, Jean, somebody…why cant you guys hear me, please come don't leave me here...I need you guys now more then ever_.'

* * *

Ooo? So was it worth the wait? Ok yeah I know that was no where near worth a what almost a two year wait?

I'm sorry I really am, anyways I have some review thanks to hand out!

**Supernatural Chick**: hey thanks for checking out my other fics as well as the highlander one. Glad you like this, before II finally was able to write Immortal Child, this was one of my favorites to work on. Hope you enjoy the update and once again thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them!

**Dan:** Though I can run the mile I was never fast, as my friends and I always comment I've got short stubby legs and therefore speed no length yes. I was guessing how long it would take someone like Scott to run the mile, sorry I screwed that up, like I said it was complete guessing.

So those where the two Thanks you guys for your reviews next update sooner I promise. So till then!

Keep the reviews and constructive criticism coming and remember flames will be blasted off the face of the planet by two sets of optic blasts! Lol

bows

Sharpsnout


	22. Choices

Not even bothering with the disclaimer anymore, if you guys don't know what I own and don't own…something is really wrong…heh

Ah yes…review thanks at the end as always

"Choices"

* * *

"Any luck Professor?" Scott said softly, as Xavier tried yet another attempt to lock onto Dan or even reach him.

"No, Dan's telepathy is returning to full strength and returning quite quickly, it has completely blocked me from accessing his mind."

"Well Wolverine said it was Magneto that took him can you-"

"I have tried; he must be wearing his helmet, which was designed to block my telepathy." Wolverine, who had been pacing in front of the black bird, suddenly rejoined the group, obviously having thought of something.

"Charles, the Squirt's brother!"

"Sebastian?" Xavier said turning to look at Wolverine "he's alive?"

"Alive and kickin' and kicking for Magneto, he helped him capture Dan, kicked his brother to a pulp."

"Dan has a brother?" Storm asked

"Yes a twin brother, Sebastian, the boys were separated when they were toddlers, when Sebastian the older twin was kidnapped. It is apparent that I was correct in my assumptions that Eric took him."

"Do you think you could use Sebastian to find the Squirt?"

"Yes, yes it is possible that Eric has no way of blocking his mind, from what I remember Sebastian did not acquire the same telepathic powers as his brother, in fact I do not believe he had any telepathic powers to speak of."

"Do you know what powers he has?" Jean asked

"No, as I said the boys were only three the last time I saw them together, neither had begun to show physical signs of their mutation, but Cerebro had picked up on the mutation, however it was dormant, but threatening an early awakening, which for Dan happened when he was nine, I'm only assuming Sebastian's emerged at the same time. But just by looking at how Dan's powers developed and the fact he has four powers it's only an assumption that Sebastian has the same therefore more then two powers."

"Why does this Magneto want Dan and his brother?"

"For that question I am not sure Scott, Dan's computer power is one definite factor, there must be something about both Dan and his brother that Magneto feels is beneficial to his cause."

"His cause?" Kurt asked

"Mutant domination, he must believe that the twin's will help reach that. And unless Dan realizes that he is blocking my telepathy, finding him is going to be very difficult." Xavier paused and folded his hands under his chin thinking for a moment. "I could try to contact Dan, we may get lucky, but even if I can contact him, there is no guarantee he knows where he is."

"You have got to try Charles," Storm said, Xavier nodded, but before he could he was hit with a strong telepathic blast.

"Dan!" he said loudly _Dan you need to calm down, it is hard to understand you_, he said telepathically.

_Professor, Professor you gotta help, this guy…he's got me locked in his basement he took my glasses he keeps going on about mutant dominance and that I'll see that he's right_,

_It is ok Dan, I need you to describe to me where you are_

_I cant, I'm in a basement somewhere in Vermont, that's all I know, 'fore he took my glasses I tried to look out the window, but I couldn't reach it_, _Seb said something 'bout being in the middle of no where, but that's not gonna help. Wait he said something about us being in Northern Vermont, a mansion in Northern Vermont!_

_Good boy, we will get you, hang in there_

_I'm gonna try and get out, I have an idea,_

_Dan!_ Xavier tried to regain contact with Dan without success. _Dan please, wait for us!_

Dan meanwhile, was unaware that Xavier was trying to telepathically contact him. He had heard a beeping noise coming from somewhere in the area. Dan had forgotten he had put his watch in his backpack that morning, his watch had an alarm on it that was set to go off at 6:00, if his watch was beeping nearby, that meant his backpack was down here, and that meant hopefully both his night-visor and his uniform visor were there with him.

Listening carefully, and cradling his right hand against his chest Dan crawled on one hand and his knees towards the beeping, thankful for once that his watch didn't just beep a few times and stop, instead it would keep on beeping until he pushed the button. Dan felt his heart beat faster as the beeping got louder and louder telling him he was close.

Suddenly, his outstretched hand touched the cloth of his backpack, feeling the cloth, he easily found the zipper. He unzipped the bag and reached inside, the first thing he touched was his cloak, then his watch which he stopped the beeping on, followed by the picture of him and his family, then finally, Dan's fingers brushed up against the ruby quartz, then he felt the studs, swallowing and taking a deep breath Dan fought to hide his joy. He pulled out the visor and carefully slipped it on.

Slowly opening his eyes and took in his surroundings, he was now under the stairs, he looked down at his hand, it was discolored and his knuckles looked strangely misplaced any doubt he'd had about his hand being broken was now laid to rest. Taking a deep breath, Dan stood up with determination, he carefully slipped his backpack, minding his sore hand, he carefully surveyed the window, realizing once again, that Magneto was right, there was no way he could get out that way at least not in a hurry, his blasts could eventually break through the bars, but it would take a while. He'd have to go upstairs, find a door or window that wasn't reinforced.

The door at the top of the stairs led into a kitchen that's size threatened to rival the Institutes. He felt a growl erupt loudly from his stomach remembering that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the previous day, the previous day? Was it yesterday or had it been two days ago? Dan wasn't sure now; it felt so long ago that he couldn't be sure. Again his stomach growled his hunger becoming more and more overwhelming, so much that all thought of his escaping went out the window and food became the number one priority. He knew he should concentrate on getting out, but…Dan blamed his hanging around Kurt _that_ _guy is becoming a bad influence_ he thought with a grin; his stomach was overruling everything else.

"Ok Dan, grab some quick chow and then bust outta here." Dan muttered to himself, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and walked over to the fridge. He carefully opened it and surveyed its contents. It was a health food nut's haven, "Ok I know beggars can't be choosy, but…what the heck?" He said staring at a strange looking fruit, "no way, I am no where near THAT hungry." Shutting the fridge, Dan frowned. He had discovered a weird type of fruit, but was still hungry. With the fridge's contents out, he turned his attention to the cabinets. Using his telekinetic power, he opened the cabinet and peered up at the inside and was overjoyed to find at last something that he not only recognized, but something he liked…"All right! Goldfish!" he said with a grin, he used his power to bring the crackers down to him and quickly opened the bag.

After shoving a few handfuls of the crackers hungrily into his mouth, Dan put the bag into his backpack. He was still hungry, but now he was more thirsty then anything else. But the reality of his predicament was finally sinking in and it was time exit stage left.

As quiet as he possibly could, Dan pushed open a swinging door and surveyed the room. It was a dinning room and like the kitchen was fancy and richy looking. _Man what does this guy do for a living, does he have a bloody stock in tissues_? Dan thought taking a deep breath. The sooner he found the front door the sooner he would be out of there and this whole thing behind him. Going through another doorway led him into the foyer, right to the front door. Dan reached his hand out to turn the knob; his hand hovered just above the knob as a few thoughts ran through his head at the same time. The door might be rigged to an alarm, darn it he thought as the second thought ran through his mind, Sebastian, he couldn't leave without his brother could he?

"Sebastian" Magneto called from somewhere upstairs. Quickly Dan ducked back into the dining room and hid behind a large potted plant.

"Yes?"

"Have you finished your mathematics?"

"Almost sir." Dan could hear Magneto's heavy boots walking in the room above him, "when you finish go downstairs and check on Leonardo, see if perhaps he has cooled down a little."

"Yes sir,"

"Good boy, I trust you to take care of things, I have an engagement I need to attend to in Connecticut, I will return tomorrow morning. Your brother is to remain downstairs and without his glasses understood?" There was a pause and Dan could picture his brother sitting at a desk contemplating Magneto's orders. "Is that understood?" he repeated

"Yes sir I understand."

"Everything will work out, I know you disagree with locking him in the basement, but you need to realize it is for his own protection. He has been brainwashed into thinking that mutants can co-exist with humans, we both know that is not possible." Dan frowned and shook his head, he had been brainwashed! What was worse or crazier for that matter, declaring humans the enemy and starting a war against them even if they were the majority? Or trying to find a way to co-exist to avoid being eliminated by that majority, this was ridicules he would never change what he believed and no amount of time locked in a wacko's basement was going to change his mind. Dan ducked as he heard Magneto come down the stairs, he heard the door open and shut locking behind him.

Dan sat behind the plant for a good fifteen minutes, just to be appositely sure Magneto wasn't going to return anytime soon. Taking a deep breath he walked towards the door and used his power to telekinetically unlock it and open it, he held his breath waiting to hear an alarm of some kind sound, but there was no such sound.

The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall. He was so close he could bolt out the door and put this whole nightmare behind him, but an inner voice stopped him, he couldn't leave Seb behind. Now that he not only knew his brother was alive and was right there with him, he couldn't just leave him now.

"Aw man what should I do?" he muttered aloud rubbing his temple. He could bolt and bring Xavier and the rest of the X-men to the house, there was a less likely chance of him being re-caught if he was in a group. But by the time he found the team and brought them back Magneto could've returned and disappeared from there taking his brother with him then who knew when he'd see Seb again.

Dan groaned and squatted down in front of the door clutching his head he was about to make on of the toughest decisions he could possibly make. Escape and be safe, or chance saving his brother so they both could be safe, but risk being caught again by Magneto. Dan heard footsteps upstairs walking down the hall heading towards the stairs; it was Seb coming to check on him, choice time…

* * *

So whatcha think Dan's going to decide to do? Escape and leave his brother or go get Seb? Next Chapter you will find out!

So yes reviews thanks!

Jezz Redfern2: Glad you like this…I've always enjoyed writing this fic because I love writing Dan's chacarter (partly because he's so smart) A true hero in the making huh? I appreciate you saying that… Thank you for your review and I hope to hear from you!

Supernatural Chick: I'm putting this message in here 'cause technically the review was for Einstein…hehe…Glad you liked the chapter, I wrote a another version of Einstein only it's for the actual X-men movie it's called A new vision a new point of view…the title sucks and I gotta change it and update it for that matter but that's where that scene came from, I thought it be cool to put it in here as well…hehe…Glad you liked this and again I really thank you for reading this and for your reviews! Hope to hear from you again! Oh Ps. Immortal Child will be updated tonight or tomorrow morning it will be updated by Sunday night I promise!

Ok people that was it! Heh least for this chapter, so again I ask…What do you think Dan's gonna do? You'll find out…till next chapter! No flames reviews please!

(bows)

Sharpsnout


	23. Xmen to the rescue!

Disclaimer: same as before

As always review thanks at the end

Thank you to Supernatural Chick for editing this chapter! I really appreciate it!

"X-men to the rescue"

* * *

Dan took a deep breath; the door was right there he could be gone in a second, but this was his brother. Quickly, Dan looked at the door once more before using his power to shut it quietly. He slipped back into the kitchen and downstairs. Carefully, he made his way to the bottom of the stairs and slipped his visor off, putting it gently into his pocket. He'd try to convince his brother to either let him go and to come with him or just let him go without a fight. Either way…Dan was not going to wait until Magneto returned; either way…Dan was leaving with Seb or without him.

The cellar door opened and Dan heard Seb coming down the stairs. He heard the scuffling of his brother's shoes as they touched the dusty cement floor.

"Hey Leo…" Seb said softly, "How you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" Dan said shortly, "I'm being held here against my will, and my brother, the one person who should be helpin' me, doesn't want to."

"Leo, come on. Don't be like that. All Mr. Lehnsherr wants to do is help you." Dan stood up and faced his brother, slipping his visor on. "I thought he took those."

"He took my glasses; those just make sure I don't accidentally blast anyone when I look at 'em. This visor helps me to not only keep my optic blasts in check, but…" He pressed the stud gently and sent a single blast at the stairs behind his brother, which caused Seb to jump out of the way quickly. "It allows me to control them, to use them to defend myself." He crossed his arms across his chest. "See?"

"Ok, Leo, I get it, but if you just give Mr.-"

"Give him a chance?" Leo asked, "Look, Seb, this may be home for you, but it ain't for me. Home for me is in a little town called Bayville." _At least…it's where home really feels like home,_ Dan thought with a smile. He finally realized that Bayville may not hold all the answers he needed about his past, but it held something other than information about his past, it held a group of people who really cared about him and had been searching for him because they cared about him. "With people who've become my family."

"But we're family."

"Yeah we are. You can have more than one family. You know that right? You're my blood family, but these people are the family who took me in, helped me, and care about me," he paused, "And who are on their way here now to bring me back home."

"Look, you've been brainwas-"

"That may be true, but I can say the same thing to you; we're just puppets, Seb, pawns under the control of two bickering old guys who want us to believe THEIR opinion is the right one." Dan paused again. "And I chose to be with the one old guy who gives me the choice to be with his team, who didn't grab me and drag me to his mansion. I chose the X-men, the team that said I can believe in Mutant Dominance or in coexistence with humans as long as it was MY choice. Professor Xavier has never said that I hafta to be an X-man, saying that he's right and everyone else is wrong. Can you say the same about Magneto? Did he give you a choice or did he just say this is how things are?" Seb didn't answer, staring at Dan before slumping to the bottom step. Dan took a deep breath and walked over to his brother. He knelt down, looking up into Seb's face. "I'm not saying your opinions are wrong, but I am saying you need to make sure that these are your opinions not your mentor's." Seb looked at Dan. He took his dark glasses off and stared into Dan's ruby quartz ones.

"Do you…do you think I was brainwashed by Mr. Lehnsherr?" Dan sighed.

"No. Like I said you an' me? We're just puppets; maybe they do care about us. In fact…I'm sure they do, but they also care 'bout their own agendas and that's gotta come first least to them. They gotta do what they gotta do, but it's our future, not theirs. We're the ones who gotta live feared and hated by humans or livin' in peace with 'em. Personally, I'd rather be equals with humans then their superiors."

"But that's what we are. We're homo-superior."

"That just means we're the next step one step 'bove Homo-sapiens, who were one step 'bove homo sapiens neandertalensis." Dan paused. "I can keep goin' back, all the way back, 2.0 million years ago to Homo erectus, the first real humanoid type creature. Everything evolves and changes, things that don't? They die out 'cause they can't adapt like species that do can." Dan paused again and shook his head. "I am such a moron… I'm standing here giving you an anthropology lesson… That's what happens with me… I know stuff and can't help relayin' it to people, even if they don't wanna hear it… It gets me into trouble sometimes … ok … lots of times." Dan laughed a little and ran his hand through his hair. "Seb, I'm meeting my friends; they are on their way here. Now you can come with me. I mean Xavier's cool, you know I think him and Magneto were friends, good friends who just had different opinions on how the world works. They both want what they think is best for mutants. But you can come with me if you want." Seb looked down at the floor before looking back up at Dan.

"I can't. I'm not ready yet," Dan felt his heart drop; he had hoped Seb would come with him. He had hoped, but he was not going to force him.

"I understand," he paused, "You got a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Yeah, up in my room," Seb looked at him. "Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna write down the address of the Institute and the phone number, if you change your mind or if you need anythin'." Seb nodded and Dan followed him upstairs. They went through the kitchen and up to the second floor of the mansion. Dan paused as Seb walked into his room.

"Coming?"

"Yeah," Dan took a deep breath. "Seb, can I ask you something?" Seb looked up from his desk as Dan looked around the room. It was pretty plain; the set up was pretty much the same as his own room back at the Institute, but, unlike his own room, there were no posters or pictures. There wasn't even a stereo system; there was just a bed, a desk, and a bureau. "Cheerfully homey, huh?"

"Yeah, Mr. Lehnsherr believes that too many distractions interfere with the whole learning and training process." He took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Is that what you wanted to ask?" Dan shook his head.

"No, um…don't take this the wrong way and don't think I'm lookin' a gift horse in the mouth, but…why aren't you trying to stop me?" Seb handed him the paper and pen and looked at him with a blank look. "Aren't you gonna get in trouble with Magneto?"

"Probably," Dan stared at his brother.

"Probably? Seb I don't want-"

"Hey it's ok. I'm just gonna tell him you knocked me out with your telepathy or somethin'." Seb grinned. "That hole you plastered into the stairs will just bolster my case." At first Dan didn't know what to say. For a minute he just stared at Seb before the same grin swept across his own face. "I mean I just went down to check on you and you blindly attacked me. I won't even play into the fact that he left your visor where you could get it."

"Thanks, Seb, I really appreciate it."

"Hey, I'm your older brother aren't I?" Dan looked up at him quickly. "It's in the older brother handbook, gotta look out for our baby brothers," Dan grinned.

"Dude, you're only older then me by minutes, I think."

"Either way, I'm older."

"Yeah, well I'm smarter."

"Oh, gonna use that against me, huh?" Dan smirked a little.

"It's my best weapon." He leaned over the desk and tried to write his address, but his hand prevented him from being able to hold the pen let alone write with it…

"Leo, Leo, give me the pen," Seb said, taking it from him, "Make sure you get that looked at; I think it's broken." Dan gave him a sarcastic kind of look. "What?"

"Oi, gimme that," Dan said, grabbing the pen back from his brother. "No guarantee it's gonna be legible." He took the pen in his left hand and awkwardly wrote the address and phone number before handing it to Seb, who took it and looked at it for a moment before looking at his brother.

"Now can I ask you a question?" Dan nodded.

"Shoot."

"You trust me?"

"What kinda question is that?"

"How do you know that the minute you walk out that door, I don't call Mr. Lehnsherr?" Dan adjusted his backpack and walked to the doorway. He paused and turned to look at Seb.

"'Cause brothers do what they know is best for each other. You know what I feel is best for me is not being here, but being with my friends… being with the X-men."

"Dude, you did not read my mind, did you?"

"Nope," Dan stated simply. He grinned at Seb. "It's what I would do. It's the reason I didn't press you into coming with me." He walked out of the room and down the large staircase. He opened the front door and breathed in the fresh mountain air.

"Leo?" Dan turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful…and I'll see you 'round, I promise."

"You be careful too. Don't lose that address, I mean it. If you need anything, you can reach me through that number or…" Dan grinned. _Like this._ Seb returned the grin.

_Does anything mean if I need help with my math homework, I can just ask you this way?_ Dan rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, sure, why not, _Dan's grin widened. "Just no three in the morning calls less it's life or death, got it?"

"Got it." Seb paused and walked down the steps so he was standing in front of Dan. "I'm thinkin' maybe we shouldn't tell the grownups you know Mr. Lehnsherr and what's his name? Xavier? I don't think we should tell them 'bout…" His voice trailed off.

"'Bout us bein' able to talk to each other telepathically?" Seb nodded.

"I don't want Mr. Lehnsherr to use it against you," Dan shook his head.

"You're right; we shouldn't tell them, least not right away, but not for that reason. The only way they could use this against us? Is if we let 'em." Dan paused. "So you sure you don't wanna come join the X-men?"

"Positive, least not right now. I need to sit on all this for a while, figure out things. See where everything's going."

"Yeah I understand…but that doesn't mean I like leavin' you here. I mean, I find out I have a brother, I find my brother…it feels like I'm losin' you again."

"But you're not. Trust me, no matter what happens, it doesn't change the fact that we're brothers and that we can talk to each other whenever we want." Seb grinned. "No dial up necessary." His grin soon gave way to a frown. "Leo, if you're gonna go, you gotta go now; Mr. Lehnsherr can be back at anytime."

"I thought he wasn't coming back till tomorrow." Seb nodded.

"Yeah, but…well, ok, when he's got a lot on his mind he kinda gets well…forgetful, ya' know, forgets the stupidest things. Last time he had to go away on business, he forgot his watch, one which apparently he doesn't like to go anywhere without. So he came back thirty minutes after he left to get it, scared the crap outta me." Dan looked at his brother suspiciously.

"Why, what were you doin?" Seb's ears went red, very red. "Seb?"

"All right I confess. You saw that bloody fridge; it's nasty in there. Half the food in there I can't name let alone have a desire to eat, so I was well ordering a pizza." Dan stared at Seb for a second before he burst out laughing. "Hey, come on, I was starvin'. Have you ever had a veggie burger?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Be thankful." Both boys laughed before Seb's face turned serious. "Dude, you gotta go now!" he said, pushing Dan towards the door. "Be careful ok?" Dan looked at the door for a moment before looking back at Seb. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the family photo.

"I wish I had two copies of this; we both deserve to have one." Seb raised an eyebrow, curious. "But I've had my time with it; it's your turn," he said and handed the picture to Seb, who stared at it in shock.

"…Is….is that us?" Dan nodded.

"Us and our parents."

"Which of us is which?"

"I think Mom's holding you."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, for one thing, Professor Xavier, who gave me the picture, said so and, well, I really like motorcycles. So I'm just assuming I liked 'em when this was takin' too and would have a toy one."

"Good point," Seb said, staring at the photo, finally knowing what his parents looked like. He started to hand the photo back to Dan who shook his head. "No, please take it. I mean, I don't want Magneto to find it; it's safer with you than here with me." At first, Dan didn't say anything, but he knew Seb was right; it was safer with him.

"Thanks Seb," he said, holding out his hand to his brother. Seb looked at it for a second then looked at Dan before grabbing his brother's shoulders and hugging him tight. Taken by surprise, Dan didn't know what to do. He stood there in shock for a moment. Quickly, Seb let him go, his ears red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Dan said with a grin, "You're just a big mush, I can tell." Seb rolled his eyes a bit and gave his brother one more push. Dan looked at him again, nodded, and bolted out the door, heading towards the woods that he hoped would lead him to a town.

* * *

Xavier landed the X-Jet in the only clearing he could find in the closest area to where he had determined Sebastian was. Like before, he was unable to lock onto Dan; something was blocking him from contacting Sebastian, contacting him, but not from pinpointing his location. He hoped perhaps with both him and Jean working against Dan's very strong telepathy, the two of them together might not only contact him, but hopefully find him.

Wolverine was the first one out of the jet, sniffing the air, hoping to catch a whiff of 'the Squirt's' scent, while Jean and Xavier worked on contacting him. However it was Wolverine who picked up on Dan first. Scott and Kurt both tried to follow him, but he instructed them to stay, saying he could travel faster alone.

In truth, Logan felt he had let Dan down not once, but twice, when he hadn't been able to protect him the first time after the fire and the second time against Magneto. He was determined for there not to be a third time. Grabbing a comlink, Wolverine bolted into woods, heading up the hill towards Dan.

* * *

Dan wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't really eaten anything in a few days or if something was really wrong with him. Whatever it was, his stomach was killing him. Every step was agony as he made his way slowly down the hill, using the trees around him as support. His head began to imitate his stomach; it was pounding as if someone was thrusting it against a locker.

"Aw man, what the heck is wrong with me?" he muttered as his world began spinning and he held onto yet another tree to maintain his balance. "Maybe I shoul…should go back, wait for the team there…" Then the image of what Magneto had been able to do to Wolverine at the playground flashed through his mind. He didn't want Wolverine to get hurt on his account, or anybody else on the team. It was his fault they had to come to Vermont to get him in the first place, the least he could do was save them the trouble of finding him.

Taking a deep breath, Dan began his descent down the steep hill. Suddenly, he felt another combination of sharp pains slam his stomach and head. He felt his grasp on the tree loosen as his footing gave way, loosing what little balance he had left. His head hit the tree and he felt blood begin to trickle down his face, but that was the least of his problems as he began tumbling down the hill, gaining speed. Somehow he managed to avoid hitting any of the boulders or trees that littered the hill, at least at first. He rolled over a large rock, which pierced into his back as he desperately reached around to try to grab the trees and bushes to slow himself down anyway he could.

At the bottom of the hill, Dan was finally able to stop, thanks to a tree that blocked him from rolling off the small cliff at the bottom, about a foot behind the tree. Unfortunately, he was stopped by this tree by crashing into it…hard, hard enough that it knocked the wind out of him as his body jackknifed around the small oak. He coughed and gasped for breath as he spit up blood. He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness for a few moments before he finally felt his body going numb, sleep taking over. His final thought before the darkness took over was if this was what dying was truly like.

* * *

True to his word, Wolverine made better time alone than he ever would have with the team following. Ten minutes after leaving the team, Dan's scent became stronger than ever before and he knew he was getting close to the boy. He paused at the top of a steep hill and sniffed the air carefully. Combined with Dan's scent…was the distinct odor of blood, fresh blood, and it was coming from a tree covered in Dan's scent and enough blood for Wolverine's concern to escalate. On the ground below the tree was Dan's backpack. He opened the bag and dug around inside checking out it contents; things such as Dan's uniform, a photo of him, his parents, and brother. The goldfish made Wolverine roll his eyes, groaning, trying to figure out when or even where Dan possibly could have gotten the crackers. As he went to keep looking in bag, Wolverine noticed the broken branches and stirred up ground. As he stared down the hill, he saw Dan, lying in a crumbled heap at the bottom of the hill.

"Squirt!" he exclaimed and rushed to the bottom. _Charles, Charles._

_Yes Logan, what is it?_

_I found him. Bring the jet, he's hurt, and from the looks of it, badly._

_We'll be there as soon as possible._

_Hurry Charles, he's barley breathing._

_We will. Don't move him, we'll come to you. _Now there wasn't much for Wolverine to do, just sit and wait for the help to arrive. Without moving Dan, he continuously checked the boy's very labored breathing.

"Hang in there Squirt, help's on the way," he said softly as Dan's breathing became more and more shallow. Wolverine desperately searched the skies for the X-jet.

* * *

So was that good? Bad? Ok? Let me know what you all think…reviews are welcome but no flame

**FireBlade** **5**: Hey thanks for the review hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to hear from you again!

**Supernatural** **Chick**: Your really gonna get sick of me I can see it…at least get tired of me telling you how much I appreciate your editing this and The Immortal Child…Anyways I aposlutly love writing cliffies…but I hate reading them…heh I think that's karma coming back to bite me…I've gotten to the point where I can ignore watch alarms…but I got a new watch and it's beep is really loud and ear piercing and a friend of mine keeps saying each time it goes off "Kris's bomb's about to go…" Lol…Food is good…'pecially Goldfish! (steals bag back and finishes them off) And don't worry 'bout putting to much in the review…lol I'm always entertained by them reviews are the best not only 'cause they tell me if people still like what I'm writing, but like I said they also make my day by giving me a good chuckle…'sides…randomness is good! Thanks again for everything!

Ok so that was everyone for chapter 22…the real 22 I know there was a mix up when I deleted a chapter, but everything should be smoothed out now…So I hope everyone liked this new chapter and hopefully the next one will be written and up soon…till then everyone! Have a good day!

(bows)

Sharpsnout


	24. A Promise to Keep

Disclaimer: No longer putting one up…

Review thanks at end along with a note

I am so sorry for the delay in updating…ok…more than a little delay…

Anyways

"A promise to keep"

* * *

It had been two weeks since finding Dan and bringing him home, in those two weeks not much had changed since Wolverine's finding him in the woods. He was still unconscious and showed no signs of waking up; his breathing had remained regular and steady, each breath was slow to come, like he was simply in a very deep sleep; the only difference was that nothing would wake him.

Each member of the team had taken turns sitting at his bedside in the hospital wing which had become Dan's unofficial room. Xavier remained close by constantly, attempting to reach into the boy's now completely locked mind, hoping to guide the boy back, unfortunately Dan's telepathy was fully returned and it's blockade was nearly impenetrable.

He was not however, Dan's only constant keeper, during the day, while the students were at school and at night when they slept, Logan had taken up residence at Dan's beside, keeping watch over him in a far corner of the room. He claimed he was doing this so 'the Squirt doesn't wake up alone or somethin' and freak out' but everyone knew he was protecting Dan, but only Xavier knew was exactly why; perhaps it was because he felt responsible for the youngest X-man, or more likely it was to keep a long ago promise to an old friend.

The team weren't the only visitors, Lance had been by multiple times, despite Scott's protest of this, Xavier insisted that it would be beneficial, and he encouraged everyone to talk to Dan as if he was awake, because it was possible that the boy could still hear his friends and hearing their voices would help to guide him.

Lance would tell him about things going on at the boarding house; stupid things that Toad did, that normally would have had Dan in fits of laughter, he also brought messages from Rogue, who refused to set foot near the X-men, but still wanted to let Dan know she was thinking of him.

* * *

The door to the med lab slid open as Kurt and Scott walked in, it had been a half day at school, which gave them a good hour before Danger Room sessions, to sit with Dan and tell him what he was missing at school as each of the students always did.

Usually Scott told what had been covered in the classes they shared while Kurt would practice the play telling Dan his lines each time they came up. As usual, Logan was planted in his usual seat watching from afar, while Xavier once again tried to enter Dan's thoughts.

"How's he doing?" Scott asked Logan softly so not to disturb the Professor, Logan looked at Dan before looking at Scott and sighing

"Nothin's' changed," he said simply

"Kitty vanted to make him muffins," Kurt piped up with a grimace "ve told her that he's unconscious not dead and ve'd like for him to vake up not die from a muffin induced death." Logan chuckled a little at that

"Ah the halfpints just tryin' to help the only way she knows how, same as you Elf."

Xavier wheeled over to his students looking even more grim than Kurt had about the muffins, but not for the same reason, he looked at Logan for a moment before sighing and rubbing his temple.

"What's wrong Charles?"

"Two weeks and no changes, and I am running out of ideas," Xavier looked back at Dan, "there's nothing else I can personally do, Dan needs to do this on his own. His telepathy is strong and is back with a vengeance, which is how this happened in the first place. The stress that came with discovering he had erased his own memory; then Magneto ordering his own brother to attack him, then kidnapping him." Xavier paused and looked at Kurt, Scott, and Logan; "and his fear of putting the team in imminent danger, all of these triggered his telepathy to act on instinct so to speak. To protect him his telepathy again took over, instead of erasing his memory again however, it went to the next step; it put him into a coma; thereby protecting Dan and protecting his other powers. Dan's telepathy behaves as if it has total control over what it deems appropriate or safe for him."

"Like big brother is watching only big brother is his power." Scott pointed out

"Precisely Scott, only this Big Brother cannot be turned off at ease nor can one hide from it."

"How though? How can his telepathy take over like this?" Kurt asked, Xavier thought this over for a moment,

"The only theory I can see fitting is that it ties into Dan's computer power. When I first began working with Dan…Leo, long after his telepathy and telekinetic powers developed, he was about eight when I began working with him; both powers were extremely strong, much like Jean's, he barely needed to concentrate to move anything telekinetically and reading minds was also an ease for him, though his mutation happened early, he was very well versed in them, which led me to suspect that his telepathy at least had been with him longer than I had thought, I believe that Dan's telepathy has been with him since birth and was his dominant power, but quite passive... Then something changed,"

"His computer power emerged." Scott said and Xavier nodded

"Correct, when he was nine; even though it was the weaker power at the time, I knew it had the potential to over power his other two. When it first developed, Dan had no control over it whatsoever. Within the first week, poor Toni and Rosa lost a computer, two televisions, a radio, and the kitchen microwave, all because Dan had no control over the new power and everything electronic he touched was no longer a working piece of machinery, at least not until Dan harnessed the power enough to not only prevent these malfunctions, but also repair any damage done. I began instructing him with all of his powers, but it wasn't until shortly after his computer power developed did we discover the branch of the power allowing him to absorb data, once I learned of that I knew Dan needed to be made to understand what his power meant and that he needed to be on guard with it, so it would never fall into the wrong hands…When Dan's telepathy first developed, confirming Cerbro's suspicions, I knew the chance of a computer type power emerging was very possible, I was never sure how powerful it would be, nor what it could exactly do…I just knew that it would develop and I had warned Toni and Rosa of the possibility"

"Toni wasn't really sure how to handle all this," Logan pointed out, finally joining Xavier's story. "And he wasn't sure how Dan…Leo would handle all of it, he knew Leo would make the right decisions about his powers, but he was worried about how we would all go about keeping the power a secret."

"Once Dan realized what he could do, there was no stopping him, he used his power on everything computer like in the house," Xavier paused "in a few days time he had already surpassed the genius level, partly from his power, and partly because of natural intelligence that Dan possesses. However, what I believe was happening, subconsciously, Dan's telepathy was beginning to also understand the information he was downloading to his mind. Whether Dan knew it or not, he was teaching himself the dangers he faced with his computer power, I personally believe he did not realize it."

Both Scott and Kurt looked a bit lost, they looked at one another before looking at the Professor with a blank look, they understood Dan's computer power could be dangerous…heck it could easily short circuit cities leaving technology dependent people in the dark. But that didn't seem like something that he would need protection from, especially not by his own telepathy.

"I'm not sure we really understand Professor," Scott admitted. Xavier nodded as if expecting this.

"Imagine if you both will; two nations at war with one another, locked in a struggle older than anyone can remember. One has the usual military: armies, bombs, technology, extremely well trained soldiers...excreta" Xavier folded his hands under his chin looking at both his students grimly "now imagine, the other nation has all of that… as well as Dan…a twelve year old boy with limitless intelligent; in whose mind exists the makeup and compounds for every chemical, explosive, and biological weapon ever thought of in all of history, who also knows about military tactics from early civilizations right through today, who knows terrain and resources people in the other nations live and depend on, all without ever once setting foot on their soil" Xavier paused once again, his face turning even more grim "who is also telepathic, reading the thoughts of the nation's enemies, knowing exactly what their battle plans are before they can even inform their military units."

Now Scott and Kurt looked at each other with the same grimace, understanding what Xavier meant by the dangers.

"Oooh." Kurt and Scott breathed in unison looking over at their friend.

"Understand now?" Logan said softly leaning back in his chair,

"Definitely," Scott replied, "but Dan would never let that happen; let someone use him as a weapon? Come on Professor…this is Einstein we're talking about."

"Of course I would never suggest Dan would even consider doing this willingly, but unfortunately those in power would see Dan only as a weapon, a master weapon to dominate the world, not a child completely set against using his powers against humanity."

"Professor, do you think that is vhat Magneto vanted vith him?"

"Unfortunately yes…I do believe that is what Eric's intentions were for Dan, and possibly for Sebastian as well, but I do not know the extent of Sebastian's powers, hopefully when Dan does awaken he can tell us."

"So Cerbro's out huh Charles?" Logan asked

"I have been trying, but it seems my old friend has seen fit to block Sebastian, for a brief time I was able to lock onto Sebastian. I was able to see that my assumptions were correct, Eric was responsible for his kidnapping nine years ago, it seems that he attempted to snatch Dan at the same time. In actuality Dan was his target all along"

"What happened?" Scott asked

"It seems Eric was faced with a quick choice in the brief few seconds he had to snatch one of the boys apparently after several prior attempts, Eric settled on taking who he believed to be Dan, as opposed to both boys, I believe he hoped to come back for the other twin on a later date." Scott, Kurt, and Logan exchanged a look.

"Prior attempts?" Logan said "Thought he only went after 'em once, when he got Sebastian."

"From what Sebastian's mind told me, over the course of a several weeks, Sebastian and Dan had seen Eric multiple times. While they were out with their parents, visits to a small outside market just down the street, even standing outside their house at night. Constantly watching the boys, aware of their every move and keeping track of the habits of Toni and Rosa. While at a small park, Dan and Sebastian wandered off, playing in a small castle, out of sight from their mother. As they played, Eric approached them saying something to them, attempting to draw them out of the castle. This lasted only a few seconds…because he stopped mid sentence and simply walked off," another pause "when I entered Sebastian's mind, I could see all of this unfolding from Sebastian's point of view, and after Eric walked away from the boys, Sebastian turned to look at his brother, and instead of a look of fear, Dan's face held that of protection and a look of concentration, his eyes were open, staring after Eric, unblinking." Xavier looked up "as I said before, though I am not entirely sure, I believe that at three years old, Dan's telepathy was in full swing, not entirely controllable, but at that point his telepathy sensed him and his brother were in danger, and reacted by controlling Eric's thoughts, making him temporarily forget his intentions, at least for a limited time. With that first encounter, Dan's telepathy labeled Eric as a threat, a label that would subconsciously remain with Dan forever."

"Professor…" Kurt started, looking over at his best friend, "do you think Dan changed Magneto's mind about taking both him and his brother, convincing him to just take his brother?" Xavier shook his head

"No…I believe that Dan protected himself and Sebastian for as long as he could, each time Eric tried to take them, Dan's telepathy took over protecting them both. What I believe happened was Eric realized what was going on and simply used the same helmet he blocks my telepathy with, to block Dan's. As I said his original plan was if he could not get both, then to at least get Leo. But Dan's telepathy kept a mental shield up on both him and his brother, so Eric simply had to guess which one of the boys was the twin he wanted. Guessing with a limited few seconds while Rosa's back was turned. He guessed wrong and I can only speculate he learned of that from the papers publicizing the kidnapping of Sebastian Collentropo, son of a racing legend. Even more so when the twin's powers began to truly develop."

"So even from the beginning," Scott started "Dan's telepathy pretty much has a mind of its own." Xavier nodded

"Yes, and it is protecting Dan the only way it feels it can. I believe that his telepathy recognized Eric from nine years ago, instincts kicked in and almost a warning bell went off, telling his telepathy that this was the kind of threat that was to be feared, the threat that he might be used as a tool of destruction. In order to prevent this from happening, his telepathy shut his mind down, shielding it as a way to protect it from anyone penetrating it. It is so strong that neither I nor Cerebro can break through it, even with Jean's help, her and I working together against it," Kurt took a deep breath and walked over to his best friend, he knelt down next to the bed and ruffled Dan's hair

"Professor?" he said turning back to the group "do you think he'll be able to wake up on his own?" Xavier wheeled over to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Honestly Kurt, I do not know, but I do know that Dan is a very strong young man, he is very strong willed and very resourceful, I have complete faith that he will find his way, it is just a matter of him retaking control of his telepathy, if Dan can do this, he will come back."

Wolverine, Scott, and Kurt looked at one another than looked back at Dan, all three thinking the same thing; where Dan's telepathy had left him and how could he fight it.

* * *

Whew….I know I know…you guys are probably like "great another cliffie…after waiting a year for the chapter to be updated…it's updated with a cliffie…" I am so sorry…but it was necessary, the next chapter I have for this isn't going the direction I had hoped it would and there is a good chance it may be changed, but that's why there's yet another cliffie…

Anyways, I have been groveling for a couple of fics now…'cause I am so sorry that I have not updated anything in a long time, and this…this was a year without being updated…a YEAR!...I feel so bad, but the writers block I had on fics that I had planned on updated over the summer just hit this unforeseeable and impenetrable wall that I'm convinced was made of anamantium or something… anyways I'm going to try and keep up with the updating and not allow that wall to be built back up again, so I thank all of you for your patience….Now…believe it or not I have some review thanks!

**Supernatural Chick**: dude…don't apologize for space between reviews…look at how long it took me to update…Glad you liked chapter 23, I liked how it turned out and actually that chapter flowed from my mind to the keyboard easier then most of the previous ones. I'm hoping to include Seb in more chapters, but first he needs to decide where his loyalties are…dun dun duuun….And we'll see how Dan does…telepathy is a tricky power…and a strong one…so we'll see…Anyways…hope you enjoyed this chapter…next one will be up soon, as soon as I get the kinks out of it…it's really not sounding good to me at all so I need to go back and work out some kinda deal with it…

Till then, thanks for you review!!!!

Ok people…I'll do my best to get this updated shortly…hopefully it will be before Thanksgiving, but if it's not….please do not shoot me…

Thanks again everyone…till next time!

(bows)

Sharpsnout


End file.
